Sailor Moon vs Terminator
by Tarma Jones
Summary: Aqui Rei Hino será una Terminator T-800 que viene del futuro, esta historia es un crossover ya que me encanta tanto Sailor Moon como la saga de Terminator, y quise mesclar aquí ambos universos.
1. Introduccion

**SAILOR MOON vs TERMINATOR**

**INTRODUCCION**

En el siglo 30 en la ciudad de Tokyo Crystal, capital del 2do Milenio de Plata la Neo Reina Serenity (Serena Tsukino) gobernaba a la Tierra con justicia, bondad y sabiduría junto a su esposo el Rey Endymion, ella purifico a los habitantes con el poder del Cristal de Plata para liberarlos de toda ansia de maldad y llevo a cabo grandes cambios que modificarían la vida de todos, esos cambios llevarían al descontento de un grupo de personas que conformarían el grupo Black Moon mas adelante. Algún tiempo después la ciudad de Tokio de Cristal fue atacada por un criminal conocido como el _Fantasma de la Muerte_ quien tenía en la frente la marca de una luna creciente de color negro. Fue apresado por la Neo Reina y enviado a un planeta desolado del Sistema Solar, llamado Némesis. Desterrado durante siglos, el Fantasma de la Muerte acabó por fusionarse con el planeta Némesis, convirtiéndose ambos en uno solo y adoptó la identidad del _Gran Sabio_, luego ese mismo grupo de personas que no querían ser purificados de toda su maldad optaron por abandonar el planeta Tierra y se refugiaron justamente en Nemesis una vez allí ellos fueron convencidos por el Gran Sabio de ponerse a su servicio y destronar a la Neo Reina y dominar la Tierra, de por si eran personas llenas de maldad y ansias de poder así no le costó mucho trabajo al Gran Sabio convencerlos ,el cual les dice que posee un software, un programa informático llamado Cristal Oscuro capaz de controlar a cualquier arsenal que el Sabio crease y quisiese, gracias a Cristal Oscuro el Gran Sabio con Black Moon desarrollan bombas de gran poder destructivo, pretendiendo así acabar con todos los que se les opusieran, debilitar y destronar a la Neo Reina.

Black Moon con el Gran Sabio volvieron a la Tierra, lanzaron las bombas e iniciaron una guerra nuclear a gran escala destruyendo así gran parte de la humanidad, solo el poder del Cristal de Plata de la Neo Reina impidió que la destrucción fuera total y los reyes con la ayuda de sus guardianas las Sailor Senshis se dispusieron a salvar a la humanidad, pero Black Moon no se había quedado de brazos cruzados, gracias a Cristal Oscuro había creado además su propia capacidad militar basada en máquinas que incluía unos ciborgs asesinos llamados Terminators o Exterminadores, estos tenían una apariencia completamente humana, tejido y carne real sobre un esqueleto robótico, mediante ellos Black Moon se procede a batallar contra las Sailor Senshis, los sobrevivientes que también peleaban y la Neo Reina Serenity, batalla que se alargaría por años, en un determinado momento Black Moon gracias a Cristal Oscuro desarrolla la capacidad de viajar rápida y fácilmente por el tiempo y tanto ellos como la Neo Reina y las Sailors pretenden usarla para ganar la batalla en el caso de Black Moon, y prevenirla en el caso de las Sailors y la Neo Reina

Un ciborg, uno de los Terminators fue enviado del futuro por Black Moon, al año 1978 a Tokyo para eliminar a Serenity Tsukino la madre de la Neo Reina Serenity para así evitar su nacimiento…pero fallo, ya que a su vez La Neo Reina de Tokyo Crystal envió a un guerrero para protegerla, el tuvo éxito pero murió a consecuencia de sus esfuerzos. Ahora el Clan Black Moon tiene un nuevo objetivo: su hija Serena la futura reina de Tokyo Cristal, por lo que envía un nuevo Terminator para eliminarla y apoderarse del Cristal de Plata mientras que por el lado del bien, una guerrera es enviada del futuro para protegerla… solo es cuestión de ver quien la encuentra primero…la batalla del mañana comienza hoy.


	2. Capitulo 1

CAPITULO 1

_PERSONAJES_

_Rei Hino: _Terminator T-800

_Diamante Black Moon: _Terminator T-1000

_Serena Tsukino: _Futura reina de Tokyo Cristal

_Ami Mizuno: Amiga de Serena_

_Luna: _Gata parlante guía de las Sailors Scouts

_Serenity Tsukino: _Madre de Serena

**Ciudad de Tokyo, año 1994**

Era una noche tranquila de verano en la ciudad de Tokyo, una gran cantidad de gente vestidos con ropa de cuero o con ropa de Jeans, en motocicletas concurre esa noche a un maid cafe llamado _Koraru_ situado en el barrio Akihabara de Tokyo al que también concurrían muchos camioneros, se reunieron a tomar, a cenar, a jugar al pool, escuchar música, pasar un buen rato.

Hubiera sido una noche de diversión mas para la gente que había concurrido esa noche al café de no ser por lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir en ese lugar.

Justo cuando apenas salió un camión del estacionamiento para continuar con su recorrido, una brisa repentina comenzó a levantarse (algo que no se esperaba ya que era una noche de calor y no había nada de viento), en donde estaban dos camiones estacionados uno al lado del otro empezaron a aparecer unos extraños rayos eléctricos, ellos se concentraban en un punto justo delante de los dos camiones estacionados hasta que una burbuja de energía aparece en dicho lugar, la cual no tarda en desaparecer y los rayos de electricidad desaparecen también, por lo que todo vuelve a la quietud.

En el lugar en el que estuvo la burbuja había ahora un pequeño pozo y la parte de la trompa de los camiones que entro en contacto con la burbuja ya no estaba se veían como si los hubieran cortado con una sierra en forma circular, pero lo más extraño era que en el pozo del suelo apareció una chica agachada mirando al suelo, con una de sus rodillas apoyada en el suelo y totalmente desnuda.

Lentamente la chica levanta la vista y se pone de pie, a pesar de estar desnuda la chica aparentemente no sentía ningún pudor y no tenía señal de emoción alguna en su rostro, su aspecto era el de una chica japonesa de unos 22 años, con ojos purpuras y pelo largo negro el cual le tapaba parcialmente los glúteos bien formados, tenía un cuerpo de buen físico, sus pechos eran redondos, firmes y bien formados y piernas lindas.

La chica se queda por un par de segundos mirando hacia el firmamento* y luego mira a su alrededor, mira las motos estacionadas y luego mira al café frente a su vista

- Confirmada fecha correcta, Julio 13 año 1994, se requieren vestimenta adecuada, armamento y transporte- dijo fríamente la chica mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la entrada del bar.

En el café Koraru se divertían jugando al pool y escuchando música de rock, otros solo charlaban fumaban y tomaban cerveza, cuan grande fue la sorpresa de ellos al ver cuando la puerta de la entrada se abrió y entro la chica de pelo negro totalmente desnuda, la chica entro en el café y comenzó a mirar a la gente que estaba en el lugar, como evaluando las ropas que usaban.

-Linda nena que lindo paisaje tienes, ven aquí vamos a divertirnos jajaja- le dijo un hombre de barba medio gordo, pero la chica lo ignoro y siguió recorriendo el lugar en medio de exclamaciones y alaridos masculinos, mirando a la gente que la contemplaba, lo que más le sorprendía a las mujeres que estaban en el lugar era la expresión fría y sin emoción que mostraba la chica a pesar de estar desnuda.

La chica siguió recorriendo el lugar hasta que diviso a una muchacha de su estatura, tenía el cabello teñido de color verde, la nariz y las orejas llenas de pierciengs y aritos y vestía pantalones ajustados de cuero negro, guantes negros, remera blanca escotada y campera de cuero negro, ella estaba con un par de mujeres y tres varones mas jugando al pool cuando la chica desnuda llego; la mujer de pelo verde veía sorprendida a la chica desnuda esta se le acerco, la miro de arriba a abajo luego la vio fijo y le dijo:

- Necesito tu ropa, tus botas y la motocicleta de alguno de tus amigos-

Al oír esto la mujer y los que la acompañaban estallaron en carcajadas, sin embargo la chica desnuda no mostraba ninguna emoción.

- Olvidaste decir "por favor"- dijo la mujer de pelo verde mientras fumaba un cigarrillo y con una expresión irónica en su rostro le largaba una bocanada de humo en la cara y le apagaba el cigarrillo en el hombro izquierdo a la chica desnuda, pero rápidamente la expresión de su rostro se intranquilizo al ver que la chica desnuda permanecía inexpresiva sin mostrar ningún signo de dolor, luego sin decir nada la chica de pelo negro agarro la mano de la muchacha de pelo verde, la aparto de su hombro y la apretó, la mujer de pelo verde grito de dolor al sentir los huesos de su mano fracturados "¡Quítenmela de encima!" gritaba, luego la chica de pelo negro la tomo del cuello y lanzo a la mujer fácilmente al otro lado de la barra donde atendían como cayo justo sobre la cocina, la mujer se llevo una quemazón en las manos y cayó al suelo.

Inmediatamente la chica de pelo negro sintió un golpe con un taco de pool en su nuca, era de uno de los acompañantes de la mujer de hace rato, el taco se rompió en pedazos pero la chica pelinegra sin mostrar dolor alguno lo agarro y le propino un golpe que lo mando a volar contra las mesas, otro de los que se encontraban ahí le clavo su navaja en la cintura a la chica de pelo negro, pero ella sin mostrar dolor alguno le toma la mano y la saca fácilmente, le quita la navaja le tuerce el brazo lo tira contra la mesa de pool y le clava la navaja en la zona del omoplato izquierdo, los demás se alejaban intimidados ante la fuerza sobrehumana que mostraba la chica, esta se dirigió a donde se encontraba la mujer de pelo verde de antes, la mujer asustada saco un revolver pero la chica de pelo negro se lo quito antes de que pudiera hacer algo mas, al ver que ya nada mas podía hacer y llena de miedo, la mujer de pelo verde le tiro las llaves de una motocicleta que la chica de pelo negro atrapo con la mano libre que le quedaba.

- Es de mi novio, lle…llévatela-

Rato después la chica de pelo negro ya vestida con la ropa de la mujer de antes salió del café y se dirigió a la motocicleta indicada, pero un hombre sale bruscamente del café, hace un disparo al aire con una escopeta y le dice a la chica

- No dejare que te robes su moto y no voy a permitir que te la lleves perra, bájate antes de que te envíe al otro mundo-

La chica de pelo negro sin inmutarse bajo de la moto y se dirigió hacia al hombre que la amenazo

- Así me gusta, mujer- dijo el hombre, pero de nada le sirvió ya que la chica de un rápido movimiento le quito la escopeta, el hombre estaba asustado ahora pero la chica solo se dirigió a la motocicleta, guardo la escopeta, encendió el motor y se fue.

Un par de kilómetros después de partir, la chica de pelo negro detuvo la motocicleta al ver una cabina telefónica, se bajo y se dirigió a ella, agarro la guía telefónica que estaba dentro y busco un nombre: Serena Tsukino y la dirección de la casa, sin decir ni anotar nada la chica cerro la guía, salió de la cabina, se subió a la moto y prosiguió su camino.

En ese mismo momento en otro barrio de Tokyo, algo similar estaba ocurriendo, había muchos rayos eléctricos acompañados de una brisa repentina, mientras eso pasaba un patrullero se acercaba al lugar y al ver lo que estaba pasando el policía detuvo el patrullero y se bajo, tomo una linterna que tenía a mano y se dispuso a investigar el lugar.

-Habla el Cabo Shinji, código 6…8-7-3 Nishishinjuku, Shinjuku; hay un disturbio de tipo eléctrico- dijo el policía por su radio comunicador, mientras inspeccionaba el lugar.

Entonces vio algo extraño en un alambrado, tenía un agujero grande como si lo hubieran cortado con un soplete, miro a todos lados pero no vio a nadie, se puso en alerta y saco su porra eléctrica, inspecciono así más de cerca donde estaba el agujero en el alambrado.

En eso se siente a alguien que se mueve sigilosamente por detrás del policía que al estar inspeccionando la zona del agujero no nota su presencia, era un hombre joven de pelo plateado y ojos oscuros, tenía un cuerpo atlético con músculos un poco marcados y estaba totalmente desnudo, este se dirige al policía por detrás y cuando este reacciona ya es tarde, el hombre de cabello plateado pareció darle un fuerte puñetazo que lo dejo desmayado, luego miro a todos lados y agarro la porra eléctrica del policía.

Rato después el chico de cabello plateado ya vestido con el uniforme del policía de recién camino hacia el coche patrulla de este y se subió, una vez adentro tecleo un nombre en la computadora del patrullero, a un lado del volante.

"Tsukino, Serena" tecleo el hombre de cabello plateado y cliqueó en "Realizar Consulta", apareció entonces la dirección de la casa de Serena y sus datos: "Sexo: Femenino; Edad: 16 años; Madre Natural: Tsukino, Serenity; Padre Natural: Desconocido; Tutores legales: Kenji e Ikukko Kisuke" el chico miro los datos y apago la computadora, luego inspecciono la guantera del auto como buscando algo pero no encontró nada, entonces encendió el motor y se fue.

El hombre conduce hasta que ve un edificio negro con kanjis dorados escritos en japonés claro está, en la entrada había un hombre vestido de negro, se notaba que tenía un revolver y llevaba además lentes oscuros a pesar de que era de noche. El chico de cabello plateado detiene el patrullero, se baja y se dirige al hombre que estaba en la puerta el cual lo mira con mala cara, el de cabello plata le dice "Quiero tu arma", inmediatamente el hombre de negro saca el revólver y le apunta en la cabeza al chico de cabello plata.

- ¿Qué te parece un tiro en medio de los ojos, policía? ¿Sabes que soy, y que no te conviene meterte conmigo no? ¡Lárgate de aquí idiota!-

Sin decir nada el chico de cabello plateado de un rápido movimiento le quita el revólver al hombre pero algo le había ocurrido a la mano del hombre plateado, se había transformado en una cuchilla larga con la cual el chico degüella al hombre de negro, matándolo al instante; mientras la mano vuelve a la normalidad, rápidamente se sube al patrullero y se va del lugar.

A la mañana siguiente calurosa ella como había sido la noche anterior, en el distrito Azabu Jūban, una chica de pelo corto azul y ojos claros como de unos 16 años de edad, vestida con ropa casual llevaba un vestido color claro y llevaba unos libros, se dirige a una casa, al llegar a destino toca el timbre y sonríe, la atiende una mujer de pelo azul ondulado quien le sonríe también al verla.

- Hola Ami ¿Cómo estás?- le dice ella

-Hola señora Ikukko, estoy bien muchas gracias; vengo a ver a Serena-

- Claro Ami pasa la despertare ya tendría que haberse levantado- dice la señora sonriendo.

En uno de los cuartos del piso de arriba una chica rubia con peinado atado en forma de dos coletas a los costados dormía aun cuando una gata negra con una marca en forma de media luna en la frente salto encima de la rubia y hablo.

- Serena despierta de una vez, ya llego Ami-

-mmhhhhh Darien te amoo- balbuceaba la rubia entre sueños

-Despierta Serena hay pastelillos- le dice la gata al oído

-Que bieeeen, pastelillos!- despierta de repente exaltada y exclamando de alegría la rubia

- Ya sabía que tenía que decir eso para que te despertaras, nos conocemos bien Serena- dice la gata

- ¿y los pastelillos?- pregunta la rubia algo desilusionada al ver que no había nada

- Que pastelillos ni que ocho cuartos, parece que Ami ya está aquí así que levántate y cámbiate- dice la gata

- Pero Luna, hoy saldré con Darien mas tarde-

- Primero lo primero Serena, Ami vino a buscarte para ir a casa de Makoto porque deben estudiar-

- Estudiar que aburridoo- dice Serena

- ¡Rápido que ya vas tarde!- exclamo Luna

- Joder! Mira la hora que se hizo debo hacer rápido!- dijo Serena y se apuro a cambiarse, en eso se siente que tocan la puerta y que le dice la señora Ikukko "Serena ya llego Ami despierta ya"

- ¡Ya voy, bajo enseguida!-exclamo Serena

Abajo en el comedor estaba Ami chequeando los libros mientras esperaba a Serena y a que le trajeran el desayuno que ambas tomarían antes de irse a la casa de Makoto.

- Hola Ami, lamento haberte hecho esperar – dice Serena bajando las escalera apurada acompañada de Luna

- No te preocupes Serena, recién llego – le dice Ami sonriente

- jajaja ya veo, que bien el desayuno!- dice Serena al ver que la señora Ikukko se acercaba con la bandeja

- Desayunemos pronto porque ya vamos atrasadas, Mako y Mina ya nos deben de estar esperando- dice Ami

- Si, es verdad tienes razón- contesta Serena

- Apenas comencemos el próximo semestre habrá exámenes y debemos estar preparadas –

- Si pero con este calor ni ganas de estudiar tengo- dice Serena desanimada

- Vamos Serena no te desanimes, estudiando con nosotras será mucho mejor mas ya lo sabes- le dice Ami sonriéndole

- Claro jajaja solo falta Rei pero se fue a estudiar a Inglaterra para una asignatura de intercambio, pero bueno- le dice Serena

- La extrañamos pero el próximo año ella volverá, no te preocupes Serena- dice Ami

- Tienes razón, bueno yo ya termine mi desayuno-

- Yo también, bien vamos- dice Ami, entonces ellas salen de la casa acompañadas de Luna.

En otra parte de la ciudad, mas específicamente el barrio Shinjuku, en un edificio que tiene un letrero que dice "Hospital Seiwa", en un cuarto una mujer idéntica a Serena pero de pelo plateado, hacia flexiones de brazos colgada de una barra; en eso se escucha la voz de un hombre que va acercándose al cuarto por un largo pasillo, el hombre era un medico y venía acompañado de otros colegas.

- El siguiente paciente es interesante, llevo años estudiando este caso. Es una mujer de 34 años, diagnosticada con un trastorno afectivo-esquizoide agudo, los síntomas habituales: depresión, ansiedad, comportamiento violento, delirios de persecución. La arquitectura de sus delirios es un tanto única, cree que una maquina llamada "Terminator" y de aspecto humano por supuesto, fue enviado de regreso al pasado para matarla y que el padre de su hija, era un guerrero enviado para protegerla. El también provenía del futuro, del año 3029 si mal no recuerdo… - iba diciendo el doctor mientras se dirigían al cuarto de la mujer de pelo plateado.

-Que original… - le dijo una doctora que iba con el

-Ya hemos llegado- dijo el doctor al llegar a la puerta del cuarto de la mujer.

El doctor apretó un botón, hablo por el comunicador saludando a la mujer que estaba dentro.

- Buenos días, Serenity-

Al oírlo la mujer de pelo plateado que estaba de espaldas se da vuelta y mira algo agitada al doctor que la saludo.

- Buenos días doctor Kumada ¿qué tal su rodilla?- le contesto la mujer de pelo plateado

- Bien, Serenity- dijo el doctor riendo algo inquieto y le dijo a sus colegas que Serenity le había acuchillado la rotula con su propio bolígrafo hace un par de semanas y además que en reiteradas ocasiones ella había intentado fugarse del hospital.

Serenity estaba algo inquieta, miro a una doctora que se había asomado por la ventanita de la puerta para verla y susurro en voz baja que tenía que pensar en algo para poder escapar de ese lugar. El doctor Kumada les indico a sus colegas que debían proseguir y le dijo a un enfermero que se asegurara que Serenity tomara su medicamento y que no interrumpiera el tratamiento ante lo cual el enfermero asintió con la cabeza

-Claro doctor, yo me hare cargo-

**Bueno este recién es mi primer fic jeje este es como un crossover, como una película de Terminator con personajes de Sailor Moon. **

**Les aclaro algunas cosas, respeto en este fic la idea original de Naoko, Serena es la heredera del futuro y Darien el amor de su vida, no respeto aquí fielmente la línea argumental de la serie de Sailor Moon pero se supone que la acción se desarrolla en Sailor Stars pero pongo aquí personajes de Sailor Moon R y recreo escenas de la película "Terminator 2", como ven adapte el argumento para mezclar los dos universos ya que soy fan de los dos jeje, espero que quede bien.**

**Otra cosa que quería decir, el policía al que Diamante le roba la ropa lleva una porra eléctrica, porque en Japón los policías no pueden llevar armas de fuego y el hombre de negro al que Diamante mata era un Yakuza (mafia japonesa). **

**Sin más, seguiré con el siguiente capítulo veré que más se me ocurre para que no se lea tan igual a la película jaja**

***Esta llamada es para aclarar que los Terminators pueden saber la fecha concreta en la que están, viendo la posición de las estrellas ya que su cerebro es un chip de tecnología avanzada. **


	3. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2

PERSONAJES

_Rei Hino: _Terminator T-800

_Diamante Black Moon: _Terminator T-1000

_Serena Tsukino: Sailor Moon y _futura gobernante de la Tierra

_Ami Mizuno_: Sailor Mercury amiga de Serena

_Makoto Kino_: Sailor Jupiter y amiga de Serena

_Minako Aino_: Sailor Venus y amiga de Serena

_Darien Chiba_: Tuxedo Kamen, novio de Serena y futuro gobernante de la Tierra

_Luna y Artemis_: Gatos guías de las Sailors Senshis

_Serenity Tsukino_: Madre de Serena

_Señora Ikukko_: Tutora legal de Serena

Pasado el mediodía, un patrullero se acercaba a la casa de Serena, era el chico de cabello plateado de antes, una vez que llega se detiene, se baja y se dirige a llamar a la puerta, lo atiende la señora Ikukko.

-¿Es usted la tutora legal de Serena Tsukino?- pregunto el chico vestido de policía

-Sí, pero que le paso? ¿Está bien ella?- pregunta Ikukko alarmada

-¿Puedo hablar con ella, por favor?-

- Podría si estuviese aquí señor, salió con una amiga esta mañana, se fueron a estudiar a la casa de otra amiga -contesta Ikukko

- ¿Tiene usted la dirección?- pregunta el hombre

- Lo siento señor, no la se-

- ¿Tiene una foto de Serena?- pregunta el hombre de cabello plateado

- Sí, claro. Espere- contesta ella

La señora Ikukko busca una foto de Serena y se la lleva al de cabello plata.

- ¿Quiere decirme que sucede? ¿Le pasa algo a ella?- pregunta Ikukko

- Solo necesito hacerle un par de preguntas- le contesta el

- Espero que no sea nada malo- dice ella

- Es una muchacha muy apuesta ¿Le importa si me quedo con la foto?-

- No, adelante. Esta mañana vino una chica que también la buscaba, una chica esbelta y muy hermosa con una moto, creo que es una amiga que se suponía estaba estudiando en otro país ¿tiene algo que ver con esto?- dice intrigada Ikukko

- No, no me preocuparía por ella. Gracias por su cooperación- dijo el hombre esbozando una pequeña sonrisa, luego se fue.

En la casa de Makoto Kino estaba Serena con sus amigas, habían estudiado toda la mañana y estaban charlando.

- Me imagino que no reprobaras el examen, Serena jajaja- Dice Minako

- Llego a reprobar y prácticamente me tengo que mudar a otro continente- contesta Serena

-No exageres Serena, toma come unas galletitas que hice- le dice Makoto sonriendo

- ¡Que rico gracias Mako!- exclama sonriente Serena

- Tratándose de comida como no te vas a alegrar? – le dice Luna

- La comida de Mako es muy deliciosa además debo alimentarme- contesta Serena

- Si pero tú te lo tomas a pecho Serena jaja- comenta Artemis

- No digas eso Artemis, comer bien no significa estar gorda- dice Mina

- ¿En qué piensas Serena? Te ves preocupada- dice Ami

- Pensaba Ami, si Rei estuviera aquí me haría un chiste ahora-

- Es cierto pero ella está en Ingleterra volverá el año próximo ¿eso te preocupa?- dice Makoto

- No es solo eso, es que estaba haciendo memoria- dice Serena

- ¿Memoria de qué?- pregunta Luna

- A Rei hace tiempo la detuvieron porque pensaron que ella ataco una estación de policía en 1978, la liberaron después de comprobar que por su edad era imposible que fuera ella, ella ni había nacido ¿se acuerdan?- dice Serena

- Si, fue muy extraño eso- dice Artemis, las chicas asintieron

- Suena ridículo pero parece que la chica que ataco la estación y mato a los policías, era exactamente igual a Rei - comenta Ami

- Y lo más extraño es que era inútil cuanto le dispararan a la chica, ella ni siquiera se caía al suelo, eso fue lo que oí- comenta Mina

- Algún youma del negaverso que se hizo pasar por Rei, tal vez?- dice Mako

- En ese tiempo el negaverso no estaba aquí, así que no lo creo- contesta Luna

- Mi mama siempre me hablaba de unos robots del futuro llamados exterminadores, de un futuro terrible y que la Tierra seria atacada por unos tipos llamados Black Moon, según ella esa chica con la apariencia de Rei, era en realidad una ciborg que enviaron del futuro para matarla- dice Serena entristecida

-Sí, nos contaste una vez Serena, pero pensé que era un cuento- dice Mako

- La cuestión es que mi mama está en Seiwa, es un psiquiátrico. Quiso volar una fábrica de computadoras, pero la arrestaron.- le contesta Serena

- Entonces ella esta…- habla Mina pero no llega a terminar porque Artemis la interrumpe.

- No necesariamente, Mina ¿y si ella estaba diciendo la verdad? – dice Artemis pensativo

- Tú crees Artemis? Entonces que más te ha dicho tu madre, Serena?- le pregunta Ami

-Que mi papa era un hombre que vino del futuro también, enviado por mi yo del futuro para protegerla. Pero hace mucho tiempo que no la veo ni hablo con ella, no me dejan verla y no la dejan a ella recibir visitas tampoco- contesta Serena

- Ya veo pero no te angusties, todo saldrá bien, estarán juntas nuevamente- le dice Luna

-Tienes razón Luna, chicas. Gracias- dice Serena sonriendo y más animada

-Claro, solamente llorar no soluciona nada- dice Ami

- Cierto jajaja, además va a venir a buscarme mi Darien para salir que alegría- exclama Serena

- Que bueno Serena, como me gustaría tener yo también un novio- dice Mako

-Y yo también- dice Mina

- Lo primero es el estudio, ya habrá tiempo para eso- dice Ami

- Ehh no seas amargada Ami jaja- le dice Mina

-Jajajaj ya debe de estar por llegar Darien, le dije que estaría aquí y que pasara a buscarme- dice Serena

- ¿y donde tienen pensado ir? Si se puede saber- pregunta Mako de forma picara

- Al Centro Comercial y después al parque - contesta Serena con la cara roja adivinando el sentido de la pregunta

Después de un rato suena el timbre de la casa de Mako, ella va a atender y se escucha la voz de Darien a través de la bocina, Mako le abre la puerta.

- Hola Mako, vengo a buscar a Serena- dice Darien sonriendo

- Hola Darien, claro pasa- le dice Mako sonriendo también

- Darieeen! Mi Darien! Holaaa!- Exclama Serena emocionada dando un salto con los brazos abiertos y arrojándose sobre él.

- Jajaja muy bien mi princesa, como va todo?- le responde el correspondiendo al abrazo

- Excelente todo!- le dice Serena sonriente

- ¿Como van los estudios chicas?- pregunta Darien a las demás

- Muy bien Darien, gracias por preguntar- responde Ami sonriendo

- Que bueno, nosotros ya nos vamos- dice Darien

- ¿Quieren que los acompañemos?- Pregunta Mina divertida

- Por mí no hay problema si quieren…-dice Darien pero Serena lo interrumpe

- No es justo esta es una cita, quiero estar a solas con él!- Dice Serena abrazando a Darien, ante lo cual las chicas sonrieron

- Claro lógico quieren hacer sus cositas y no quieren interrupciones jajaj- dice Mako

-No es cierto- Dice Serena con la cara roja al igual que Darien

- Bueno, nosotras aprovechamos para salir también, nos distraeremos también- dice Minako

Diciendo esto salieron todos una vez fuera se despidieron, entonces las chicas se fueron al cine y Artemis se fue con ellas, Serena y Darien se subieron a la moto de él y se fueron, Luna se fue con ellos en la mochila de Serena. He aquí que por la calle paralela a la calle por donde iban Serena y Darien, iba la chica de pelo negro en la moto, cruzo por una esquina y en la esquina de enfrente se pudo ver a Darien y Serena cruzando a toda velocidad, la chica de pelo negro miro a ambos lados y prosiguió por el mismo camino.

En el hospital Seiwa, en lo que parecía ser una oficina en una TV podía verse la imagen de Serenity inclinada sobre una mesa, se veía inquieta y hablaba sobre cómo se sentía.

- Es como una gran luz…brillando justo en mis ojos, pero sigo siendo capaz de ver…gran Kami. Ya sabes que es el mismo sueño todas las noches… -

Viendo la Tv se encontraban la propia Serenity y el Doctor Kumada mirando.

-Por favor continua - se escucha decirle el doctor Kumada a Serenity en la TV

- Mucha gente parecía papel quemado y negro, no se mueven. Les había pegado la onda expansiva que apareció por sorpresa ¡Y vuelan en el aire como hojas! (Serenity en la tv comenzaba a querer llorar)-

-Los sueños sobre un cataclismo, un ataque o el fin del mundo, son muy corrientes- le contesta el doctor

- No es un sueño imbécil es la verdad! Solo el poder del Cristal de Plata impidió que muriera toda la población…se la fecha en que ocurre.- declara Serenity

- Seguro que te parece muy real- le dice el doctor

- ¡El 12 de Agosto de 3007…a ti también te parecerá muy real carajo!- Serenity hablaba ya mas alterada

- Y como…-quiso preguntar el doctor pero Serenity lo interrumpe

- ¡Gran Kami, creen que están vivos y a salvo! Ya están muertos ¡todos! ¡El, tu, ya están muertos! ¡Todo este lugar, todo esto desaparecerá! ¡Ustedes son los que viven en un jodido sueño, pero yo se que ocurrirá! ¡Ocurrirá!- Serenity estaba ya muy alterada y los enfermeros ya estaba sosteniéndola para calmarla, no se puede ver más porque el doctor pausa la grabación.

Serenity estaba de pie frente al escritorio del doctor aparentemente relajada.

-Ahora me siento mucho mejor, más lúcida- dice ella

- Si, tu actitud ha mejorado…mucho últimamente – decía el doctor mirándola detenidamente

-Me ha ayudado el fijarme una meta, esperar algo del futuro- dice Serenity

-¿y qué es?- pregunta el doctor

- Bueno, dijiste…que si daba señales de mejoría después de 6 meses…me trasladarían a la zona de mínima seguridad…y podría recibir visitas. Bueno, han pasado 6 meses…y esperaba ver a mi hija – dice Serenity

- Comprendo, bueno volvamos a lo que decías sobre esas maquinas "Terminator", ahora crees que no existen-

-No existen, ahora lo sé- dice ella

- Pero me has contado muchas veces como aplastaste a uno con una prensa hidráulica- replica el doctor

- Si fuera cierto eso habría alguna prueba, hubiesen encontrado algo en la fabrica…- miente ella

-Comprendo. Así que ya no crees que la compañía intento ocultar todo lo que paso? - dice el doctor

- No ¿Por qué haría algo así?- responde Serenity

-Y esa glaciación que supuestamente habrá, el tal Cristal de Plata del que me hablaste y lo de que tu hija y sus amigas eran "Sailors Scouts" que me comentaste ¿Qué me dices de eso?- pregunta el doctor

- No hay tales…-miente ella

En otro lugar de la ciudad, en un edificio moderno y computarizado se escuchaba la voz de un hombre hablando y muchas personas trabajando con computadoras y con papeles en las manos, en eso un chico de lentes y pelo corto negro se acerca a un hombre de mediana estatura que parecía ser encargado o jefe.

-Señor Urawa, señor Urawa! El equipo de componentes realizara otra prueba esta tarde…y usted es la persona autorizada para sacar…para sacarlo- dice el empleado

- Claro, iré por el- contesta el hombre

- Escuche señor Urawa, sé que no llevo aquí mucho tiempo pero me preguntaba si usted sabe…si sabe de dónde salió- habla el empleado mientras caminaban hacia la bóveda

- Yo les hice la misma pregunta una vez ¿sabes que me dijeron?: "No preguntes"- le dice Urawa

Sin decir mas, Urawa se dirige solo hacia la bóveda al llegar saluda al guardia de seguridad que estaba en la puerta, meten dos llaves que tenían ambos y la puerta se abre, Urawa entra a la bóveda y aprieta un botón, se abre entonces una puerta pequeña en la pared y se puede ver entonces un chip metido dentro de un frasco de cristal, Urawa lo toma y lo observa detenidamente. A su lado puede verse en otro frasco de cristal, un brazo robótico…

En el hospital Seiwa, Serenity estaba aun en la oficina del doctor Kumada y le preguntaba que que le parecía, que si había mostrado una mejoría, mientras el doctor toma nota y la mira.

- Bueno Serenity, hay un problema. Se lo inteligente que eres, creo que solo estas diciéndome lo que quiero oír, creo que no crees de verdad lo que me estas contando. Si te llevo al área de mínima seguridad, solo intentaras escaparte de nuevo- Dice el medico

-Tienes que dejarme ver a mi hija, por favor. Ella corre peligro, si solo pudiese llamar por teléfono…- dice Serenity luego de unos segundos de silencio

-Me temo que no, no durante un tiempo. No me queda más remedio que recomendarle a la junta de revisión que permanezcas aquí otros 6 meses- dice terminante el doctor Kumada

- ¡Te matare, hijo de perra! ¡Hijo de perra!- exclama Serenity molestándose y perdiendo el control, intentando ahorcar al médico pero rápidamente los enfermeros se lanzan sobre ella y la sostienen.

-¡Tranquilizante ya!- pedía el doctor a los gritos

- ¡No sabes lo que estás haciendo!- gritaba Serenity

- ¡Pónganle los cinturones ahora ¡- les decía el doctor a los enfermeros

Por una avenida iban Serena y Darien en la moto de el hacia el centro comercial, en una autopista que justo pasaba por encima iba la chica de pelo negro en la moto, mira hacia su izquierda y su derecha, cuando ve a la derecha ve a Darien y a Serena en la moto en la avenida de abajo, en su vista electrónica quedan grabadas las cabezas de ambos, a pesar de llevar los cascos puestos solo a través de los ojos que se veían, aparece en su vista electrónica un mensaje confirmatorio: "Identificación positiva. Tsukino, Serena. Chiba, Darien. 99,4% de probabilidad" hasta cuanto pesaban y cuanto median le apareció en su vista, sin decir palabra dio media vuelta y tomo la bajada, no sin antes mirar mejor por donde tomaban camino.

En otra parte, el chico de cabello plateado desde el patrullero les preguntaba a una pareja de chicos con la foto de Serena, sobre donde estaba ella.

-Llega algo tarde, pararon aquí un momento pero se fueron hace 15 minutos, había dicho Serena que iba al Centro Comercial, no Umino?- pregunta la chica a su amigo

- Si Naru, ahí iba- dice el

El hombre de cabello plata les agradece y se dirige al Centro Comercial, en ese momento la chica de cabello negro en su moto arriba al estacionamiento del Centro Comercial, ya que había seguido a Darien y a Serena.

Ellos estaban en el 3er piso del Centro Comercial caminando tomados de la mano y mirando vidrieras.

- ¡Mira qué lindo vestido Darien!-

-Si Serena es muy bonito- le dice el sonriendo

- Me gustaría tenerlo- le dice Serena mirándolo sonriente

- Si lo quieres es tuyo, siempre te daré todo lo mejor para ti- le responde Darien acariciándole la mejilla a Serena

-Qué lindo eres Darien y yo también te daré todo lo mejor a ti!-le responde ella sonrojada, acto seguido se dieron un beso en la boca.

En eso en otro lugar de la galería, va caminando el hombre de cabello plata mirando para todos lados y en otro pasillo un piso más abajo iba la chica de cabello negro también mirando para todos lados, con una caja larga en el brazo que se veía que contenía rosas. Ella iba caminando en medio de la gente, mientras el hombre de cabello plata preguntaba por Serena con su foto, unos muchachos le dijeron que la habían visto ir al 3er piso con un muchacho.

Serena y Darien estaban dentro de la tienda de ropa y ella va al probador, Darien le dice que la espere un minuto que iba al baño, cuando de un lado al otro lado de la vidriera se ve pasar al hombre de cabello plata.

-Muchachas ¿conocen a Serena Tsukino?- le pregunta el de cabello plata a dos chicas que estaban mirando la vidriera, a lo que ellas le dijeron que no. En eso justo salía Darien de la tienda y el de cabello plata lo detuvo y le mostro la foto de Serena

-Oye, ¿conoces a esta chica? – le pregunta el de cabello plata a Darien

- No, no la conozco- miente Darien, entonces el prestando atención al de cabello plata vuelve a entrar a la tienda y busca a Serena

- Darien mira ¿me queda bien? – le pregunta ella despreocupada

- Si Serena pero dime que paso ¿pasa algo malo?- le pregunta Darien

- No ¿por qué lo preguntas?- le responde ella intrigada

- Hay un policía buscándote, mira…-le dice Darien indicándole donde estaba el de cabello plata

El hombre de cabello plata le mostraba la foto de Serena a otra chica que estaba también en la vidriera y ella le dijo que si que la vio entrar en la tienda, Serena vio como la chica la señalaba y el de cabello plata se dirigía hacia ellos empujando a los que estaban en su camino, sacando su arma.

-¿Un policía con un arma? los policías de a pie no pueden llevar armas…- dice Serena

-Sí, es extraño- dice Luna desde la mochila

-Tienes razón pero esto no tiene buena pinta, vámonos rápido de aquí- dice Darien

- ¿y el vestido? No lo pague- dice ella

-No hay tiempo Serena vámonos ya!- le dice Darien

Entonces ellos salen rápido por una puerta opuesta que tenía el negocio, la empleada del lugar estaba tan asustada por el hombre armado que ni se fijo cuando ellos salieron. El de cabello plata fue rápidamente tras ellos, ellos corrieron por la galería y tomaron por una puerta que decía "prohibido pasar"

- Serena vamos por aquí rápido ahí viene!-

- Si, vamos- dice Serena

- Me pregunto si será un ser humano normal ese tipo, cuando tengas tiempo transformate Serena- dice Luna

Pasaron entonces por dicha puerta y el de cabello plata fue tras ellos, en el mismo pasillo por otra puerta entra la chica de cabello negro. Darien y Serena, con Luna en la mochila de ella corrían por el pasillo, un empleado de la Galería les advirtió que no podían pasar y camino tras ellos; Darien y Serena corren y doblan en una bifurcación y cruzan por otra puerta, entonces se detienen y ven a la chica de cabello negro que se dirigía hacia ellos, esta abre la caja de rosas las cuales caen al suelo y saca la escopeta que tenia dentro

-¿Rei? No sabía que habías vuelto antes ¿Qué haces con esa arma?- dice Serena sorprendida

- Se ve como si tuviera más de 20 años y ella tiene 16, creció tan rápido? Esto es extraño, estás segura de que realmente es ella? – pregunta Darien

No tienen tiempo de razonar más por que llega el empleado para retirarlos de ahí y la chica de pelo negro apunta con su escopeta hacia ellos, Darien, Serena y Luna en la mochila estaban ya nerviosos y encima justo por el lado de donde estaba el empleado aparece el hombre de cabello plata que también les apuntaba con su pistola…

**Soy consciente de que va a haber gente que lea esto y me quiera matar jaja pero bueno, este fic es algo que quise hacer desde hace tiempo ya y bueno como ven recreo muchas partes de la película de Terminator 2, este recién es mi 1er fic y no soy bueno escribiendo, he leído a excelentes autoras como Leonor de Eboli y Azumideblack y algo he aprendido XD bueno los que vieron la película más o menos ya saben que es lo que pasara en el próximo capítulo, veré como puedo adaptarlo para seguir mezclando ambos universos. **


	4. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3

PERSONAJES:

_Rei Hino_: Terminator T-800

_Diamante Black Moon_: Terminator T-1000

_Serena Tsukino_: Sailor Moon y futura gobernante de la Tierra

_Darien Chiba_: Tuxedo Kamen, novio de Serena y futuro gobernante de la Tierra

_Luna y Artemis_: Gatos guía de las Sailors Scouts

_Ami Mizuno_: Sailor Mercury y amiga de Serena

_Makoto _Kino, Sailor Jupiter y Amiga Serena

_Minako Aino_: Sailor Venus y amiga de Serena

Serena, Darien y Luna estaban en una situación más que comprometida, de un lado tenían a la chica de cabello negro apuntándoles con la escopeta y del otro lado se acercaba el hombre de cabello plata apuntándoles con el revólver, también estaba el empleado del Centro pero este era un problema menor a estas alturas.

En la vista electrónica de la chica de cabello negro aparece un zoom de la cara del chico de cabello plateado y un mensaje confirmatorio: "Terminator T-1000 identificado", mientras ve como Serena y Darien se abrazan fuerte y el intenta proteger a Serena con su cuerpo.

-Agáchense- les dice la chica de pelo negro a Serena y Darien, estos se apuran a hacerlo.

La chica de pelo negro le dispara entonces al T-1000 de cabello plateado, todos ven como se forma un agujero en el hombro de él y que no tiene ni carne ni sangre, si no que solo es un agujero de algo que parece liquido color plateado. Sin pérdida de tiempo la chica de pelo negro abraza a Serena y a Darien dándole la espalda al T-1000, Serena gritaba asustada mientras escuchaba el ruido de los disparos de la pistola y el ruido metálico que hacían las balas al pegar en la espalda de la chica de pelo negro, Darien la abrazaba fuerte intentando calmarla, el pobre empleado de la galería terminó muerto a balazos por que estaba justo delante del T-1000.

De un puñetazo la chica de pelo negro abre una puerta de un cuarto que estaba cerrado con llave aprovechando que el T-1000 recargaba la pistola y mete ahí a Darien y Serena, mientras el T-1000 continua disparando sin parar la chica de pelo negro se da media vuelta y con su escopeta le dispara una y otra vez al T-1000 hasta que logra derribarlo, este quedo tirado en el suelo con 7 grandes agujeros en el torso y el abdomen pero rápidamente estos comenzaron a cerrarse mientras la chica recargaba la escopeta.

Darien y Serena se asoman y ven como el T-1000 se levanta rápido, le agarra la escopeta a la chica de cabello negro y forcejean, ven como la chica lanza al T-1000 contra la pared, ante el impacto esta se rompe, pasa lo mismo cuando ella lo lanza contra la pared opuesta, y cuando el T-1000 lanza a la chica contra la pared, luego ven como ambos forcejeando rompen otro sector de la pared izquierda y van a dar a un negocio.

- Está claro que esa no es Rei, Serena…parece que tu madre tenía razón- dice Luna desde la mochila de Serena

- Tienes razón esa no es Rei, pero ¿qué es entonces y porque nos defendió? mejor será irnos rápido de aquí- Dice Darien

Serena estaba muda de lo impactada que estaba y no sabía que decir, maquinalmente corrió junto a Darien rumbo al estacionamiento.

En el negocio, la chica de pelo negro cae al suelo y el T-1000 entonces la agarra y la manda a volar contra la vidriera la cual se rompe y ella cae en el pasillo de la galería, la gente alrededor grita. El T-1000 va tras Serena y Darien, mientras estos bajan los pisos por las escaleras y el T-1000 va tras ellos, la chica de pelo negro se levanta mientras la gente le pregunta si está bien y le toma fotos, sin decir nada ella vuelve a entrar al negocio y va tras el T-1000. Serena y Darien llegan corriendo al estacionamiento, se dirigen a la moto de Darien y se suben, se ponen los cascos y Serena abrazo fuerte a Darien, este intenta encender el motor de la moto pero este no enciende.

Ante esto Darien se desespera y sigue intentado encender mientras Serena le dice que se apure, justo cuando ven salir por donde vinieron ellos al T-1000 el motor enciende y Darien acelera, el T-1000 entonces los persigue corriendo lo más rápido que le dan las piernas, la moto de la pareja salta hacia afuera y toma hacia la calle mientras el ciborg plateado los persigue, ya en la calle al doblar pasan justo delante de un camión que iba por ahí el cual casi pierde en control, pero también el ciborg va corriendo al camión, abre la puerta del conductor, lo agarra, lo tira fuera y se sube al camión para seguir persiguiendo a Serena y Darien, estos ven repetidas veces hacia atrás y ven como el camión en donde iba el T-1000 embestía a cuanto coche se le cruzara por delante al mismo tiempo Darien iba esquivando los autos que tenia adelante, Luna en la mochila de Serena no salía de su asombro, del mismo lugar de donde salieron ellos hace rato se ve a la chica salir en la moto tras ellos.

Darien toma por la primera bajada que encuentra cuando la avenida por donde iban se hace autopista, y poco a poco desacelera hasta detenerse.

- Parece que lo perdimos Darien- habla algo agitada Serena

-Así Parece Serena- Darien responde igualmente agitado

Pero rápidamente escuchan un camión acercarse y se les corta la calma, ven como el camión de antes rompe la baya de contención y cae junto frente a ellos, Darien asombrado arranca la moto de nuevo y acelera y el camión los persigue de cerca. Tras ellos iba la chica de pelo negro en su moto siguiéndolos, ve como Darien y Serena doblan a la izquierda y el camión va tras ellos envistiendo a cuanto auto se le cruza por delante y que la calle por donde tomaron esta cerrada en los costados por vallas de contención, sin más comienza la chica a dispararle con la escopeta al camión una y otra vez, la chica de ojos purpura ve como el camión ya casi alcanza a la moto de Darien por lo que debe hacer algo rápido, entonces acelera mas e intenta rebasar al camión y ponerse por delante pero el T-1000 que la ve venir busca como impedirle el paso, la chica busca un hueco por donde pasar pero no lo encuentra hasta que ve que el camión no logra correrse a la derecha a tiempo, así que aprovecha ese hueco para pasar no sin estar a poquito de ser aplastada por el camión contra la valla de contención, ella se pone a la par de la moto de Darien.

-¡Síganme!- les grita a ellos, estos asienten.

Acto seguido la chica de pelo negro le dispara en un neumático con la escopeta al camión, este pierde el control y choca contra el pilar de un puente que cruzaba la calle, el tanque de gasolina se ve roto y el combustible comienza a derramarse, un cable que hace cortocircuito toca la nafta y el camión estalla, lo bueno era que no había gente cerca por lo que nadie resulto lastimado.

Las dos motos se detienen a unos metros de donde se produjo la explosión, la chica de pelo negro saca el arma y apunta hacia donde estaban las llamas al percibir que algo salía de ellas, pero vuelve a guardarla cuando ve que solo era un neumático del camión.

- Vengan conmigo- les dice a Serena y a Darien, ella estaba impactada y no le había sacado la vista de encima a la chica de pelo negro, esta acelera y Darien la sigue.

Apenas se van, una figura color plateado aparece entre las llamas y mientras avanza se va formando su ropa, su cara y el pelo hasta reconstruirse del todo, no mostrando ni una quemadura ni nada el T-1000.

Más adelante, Serena no paraba de mirar a la chica de pelo negro y le pide a Darien que se ponga a la par de ella, este asiente.

- Detén la moto por favor, vamos detén la moto!- le pide Serena a la chica de pelo negro, esta dobla por una esquina, se dirige a una callejuela y se detiene, Darien y Serena la siguen.

- Gran Kami…no me malinterpretes pero…tú no eres Rei, eres una terminator. ¿Verdad?- le dice Serena a la chica

-¿Una qué?- pregunta Darien asombrado

-Sí, "Dark Crystal" serie T-800, modelo 101- contesta la chica de pelo negro

-¿Qué hiciste con la verdadera Rei? Contesta!- pregunta Luna desconfiada

- La Rei Hino de este tiempo está bien, amenaza nula para ella- dice la chica de pelo negro mientras recargaba la escopeta

Serena estupefacta retiraba de la espalda de la ciborg el cabello y veía la espalda llena de orificios sangrantes, mete un dedo por uno de ellos y comprueba que la sangre es real.

- ¡Cielos! Eres real entonces…quiero decir…por debajo eres una maquina ¿verdad? Pero… ¿estás viva por dentro?- dice Serena temblando de la tensión

- Soy un organismo cibernético, tejido vivo sobre un endoesqueleto de metal- le responde la ciborg de pelo negro

Serena no salía de su asombro y entonces le toca una mejilla a la ciborg y mete su dedo en un agujero de bala que tenia ella en el pecho y comprueba una vez más que la sangre es real.

- Eres de esas maquinas de las que hablo Serenity… ¿Por qué nos ayudas entonces?- le pregunta Luna

- Es cierto, no estás aquí para matarme…eso lo vi por mí misma, así que… ¿de qué se trata?- pregunta Serena a la ciborg de pelo negro

- Mi misión es protegerte- le responde ella

- ¿Si? ¿Quién te envió? – le pregunta Serena

- Dentro de 1035 años, las Sailor Senshis me capturaron y Sailor Mercury me reprogramo para que fuera tu guardiana aquí en el tiempo actual, ella y tú me enviaron- contesta la T-800

-¿Cómo es que viviremos tanto tiempo?- pregunta Darien

- Dentro de 5 años habrá una glaciación a escala planetaria, el planeta permanece congelado 1022 años hasta que Sailor Moon con el poder del Cristal de Plata vuelve el planeta a la normalidad- contesta la ciborg

-Esto es muy fuerte…entonces el chico ese es un terminator como tu ¿verdad?- pregunta Serena

- No como yo, es un T-1000. Un prototipo avanzado- le contesta la ciborg

- ¿Es más avanzado que tú?- pregunta Luna

- Afirmativo, es una multialeacion mimética- contesta la T-800

- ¿Y qué significa eso?- pregunta Serena sin entender

- Metal liquido- le responde la ciborg de pelo negro

- ¿Qué se supone que haremos ahora?- pregunta Darien

- Buscar a los objetivos secundarios: Mizuno, Ami; Makoto, Kino; Aino, Minako…tu también Chiba, Darien eres un objetivo secundario, luego salir de la ciudad y evitar a las autoridades- le responde la ciborg

- ¿Estás diciendo que las chicas y mi Darien van a ser asesinados por la cosa esa?- le pregunta Serena asustada a la ciborg

- Tu novio y tus amigas son los objetivos secundarios del T-1000, tu eres su objetivo primario- le responde ella

- Ese T no se cuanto como tú le llamas ¿¡conoce las identidades de todas las Sailors entonces!?- pregunta Luna con miedo

-Afirmativo, pero no conoce los rasgos faciales de las Sailors Senshis en forma civil- le responde la ciborg

- Vamos a buscar a las chicas y pasamos por mi casa, quiero recoger algunas cosas- le dice Serena

-Negativo, el T-1000 intentara reatraparte ahí con toda seguridad- le responde la ciborg

-¿Segura?- le pregunta Serena

- Es lo que yo haría- le responde la ciborg

- Entonces Mama Ikuko y Papa Kenji están en peligro!- exclama Serena

- No te alteres tanto Serena, les oí decir que saldrían hoy por unos días además sabían que estarías con las chicas y luego te irías con Darien por eso no se pusieron en contacto contigo - Luna le dice a Serena

- Cierto ya me lo habían dicho lo había olvidado- dice Serena

En la casa de Mina, estaban ella y Artemis después de ir al cine con Mako y Ami, hablaban sobre la película que habían visto en el cine.

-Qué gran película Artemis! muy hermosa, lastima el final triste que tiene-

- Eh qué? Ah sí…claro, jeje- le dice Artemis

-no me digas que te dormiste... - le reprocha Mina

-yo? noooo como crees? Jajaj-

- Ah si? A ver dime entonces como termino la película?- le pregunta Mina

- Ammmmhh, yoo esteee jeje ... -

-Lo sabia ¡te dormiste! Que poco entiendes a las chicas…-le dice Mina

-Bueno solo es una película, mucho no me gustan las películas románticas- le contesta Artemis

-Eres el guía de la diosa del Amor, debes mirarlas jaja- le contesta Mina

- Ufa…oye mira la tele… un camión exploto en una intersección-le enseña Artemis lo que estaban pasando en la tele.

-Oh, espero que no haya habido heridos- dice Mina

-Sí pero escucha lo que dicen y mira eso, esa de las fotos no es Rei?-

-Es cierto, es Rei! ¿Pero porque no nos dijo que había vuelto antes de lo previsto?- Exclama Mina asombrada

-Dice que los testigos dijeron que fue lanzada a través de una vidriera y que se levanto como si nada…además, sabemos que Rei tiene la misma edad que ustedes…y ahí parece mayor, como si tuviera más de 20…-dice Artemis

Mina asiente con la cabeza, en eso se escucha el timbre sonar y ella va a atender, eran Ami y Mako que entraron deprisa, se veían algo preocupadas.

-Hola chicas, creo que debo decirles que Rei regreso antes sorpresivamente y no nos aviso- les dice Mina

- Eso no puede ser Mina, yo estuve hace rato chateando con ella por Facebook, ella aun esta en Ingleterra…-le dice Mako

-Justamente veníamos a hablar de eso, vimos las noticias- dice Ami

-Entonces si lo que dicen es cierto, definitivamente la que salió en las fotos del Centro Comercial en la tele NO es Rei- dice Artemis

-Entonces quien es y porque es exactamente igual a Rei?- pregunta Mako

-No lo sé, pero probablemente Serena y Darien estén en peligro, ellos iban a ir justamente a ese centro comercial- dice Mina

- Debemos asegurarnos de que estén bien, la llamare a su celular- dice Ami

-Buena idea, Ami-dice Artemis

A todo esto era ya de noche y las dos motos la de Darien y la de la ciborg, iban por una avenida, se detienen en un playón de estacionamiento al ver una cabina telefónica y se bajan de las motos.

-Miren, quiero asegurarme de que mama Ikuko y papa Kenji estén bien, cielos!-habla Serena

-De acuerdo Serena, si te hace sentir más tranquila llama- le dice Darien

Serena llama, se escucha el teléfono sonar y alguien atiende, se escucha la voz de la señora Ikuko.

-Hola?-

-Hola mama Ikuko, soy yo Serena-

-Serena? -

-Sí, está todo bien ahí?-

-Claro cariño, todo está bien ¿estás bien?-

-Sí, estoy bien- contesta Serena extrañada por la dulzura excesiva de la voz de Ikukko

-Serena ya es muy tarde, comenzaba a preocuparme por ti. Si te das prisa en volver podemos cenar juntas, estoy cocinando un guiso de carne-

- Algo está mal, si me ausento por mucho tiempo sin avisar no es así de simpática, en cambio se enoja…-Les dice Serena a los demás, tapando el parlante de su celular

-Además Serena, dijo que apenas llegara tu papa adoptivo ellos saldrían y sabemos que el llega siempre a las 3 y que SI sabia donde estarías- habla Luna

-Cierto y cuando esa cosa nos empezó a perseguir en la galería, eran apenas las 3 y media- dice Darien

-Serena, ¿Dónde estás?-se escucha a la voz de Ikukko preguntar mientras se escucha de fondo a un perro ladrar evidenciando que estaba inquieto.

- El perro esta ladrando de verdad…-dice Serena mas intrigada aun

-Serena cariño, ya es tarde, no me tengas preocupada-

-Es posible que ya esté ahí?- le pregunta Serena a la ciborg de pelo negro

La ciborg le agarra el teléfono y comienza a hablar imitando a la perfección la voz de Serena.

-Estoy aquí, estoy bien-(la terminator con la voz de Serena)

-Segura, segura que estas bien?- pregunta la voz de Ikukko

- ¿Como se llama el perro?- pregunta a Serena la ciborg ya con la propia voz de Rei que tenía, tapando el parlante del teléfono-

-Tsunami- le dice Serena sorprendida ante esa habilidad de la ciborg

- Eh, mama Ikukko, que le ocurre a Tsunami? Oigo que esta ladrando mucho- (la ciborg con la voz de Serena ya al teléfono)

- Tsunami está bien cariño, el está bien… ¿Dónde estás?-

Sin decir más la ciborg corta la comunicación y le devuelve el celular a Serena.

- Esa no era tu madre adoptiva, era el- le dice la terminator

Y efectivamente, se ve la puerta de la casa de Serena rota y que quien estaba al teléfono era el T-1000, el cual se mantiene inexpresivo de emociones y sale de allí.

- Un momento, un momento... ¿Nos estás diciendo que esa cosa puede imitar cualquier cosa que toca?- pregunta Serena inquieta

-Cualquier cosa que tome como modelo por contacto físico, pero también puede hacer lo mismo que yo, imitar cualquier voz humana que haya oído sin necesidad de cambiar de forma- le contesta la ciborg

- Entonces… ¿podría convertirse en una caja de cigarrillos?- pregunta Darien incrédulo

-No, solo un objeto de su mismo tamaño- contesta la ciborg

-¿Por qué no se convierte en una bomba o en algo para atraparnos?- pregunta Serena

- No puede formar maquinas complejas, las armas y los explosivos tienen productos químicos, partes móviles. Eso no resultaría, pero puede crear objetos sólidos de metal- habla la ciborg

-¿Cómo qué?- pregunta Luna

-Puñales y armas blancas- le responde la terminator

En eso el celular de Serena suena, ella atiende y era Ami.

-Ami! Qué bueno que llamas, necesito que nos veamos todas…-habla Serena

En el hospital Seiwa, un detective interrogaba a Serenity Tsukino y le mostraba unas fotos de la primer Rei Hino ciborg de pelo negro.

- Estas fotos fueron tomadas por una cámara de seguridad en la comisaría de Ikebukuro en 1978, mato a 17 agentes de policía aquella noche…hombres con familias, con hijos…- habla el detective

- Estas otras, fueron tomadas en la galería comercial de Nakamise Arcade…el día de hoy-hablo otro detective, mostrándole a Serenity las fotos que fueron tomadas a la Rei ciborg de ahora.

-Señorita Tsukino, sabemos que usted sabe quién es esta mujer- hablo de nuevo el primer detective, pero Serenity estaba muda sin reacción.

- Mire, acabo de decirle que su hija y su novio ya deberían haber vuelto a sus casas…sabemos que esta mujer tiene algo que ver ¿eso no significa nada para usted? ¿No le importa?- prosiguió hablando el mismo detective

Pero Serenity no hablaba palabra alguna y parecía con la mirada perdida, el otro detective intento ver si reaccionaba pasándole la mano frente a la cara a Serenity pero fue en vano…

-Estamos perdiendo el tiempo, vámonos…-dijo finalmente uno de los detectives

-Lo siento amigos…se ha alejado mas y mas de la realidad con el paso del tiempo, me temo que ahora no podrá ayudar, si vuelve en sí y dice algo les llamare- les dice el doctor Kumada que estaba presente también

Pero aprovechando que ni el doctor ni los detectives estaban prestándole atención ya, Serenity agarra un pequeño clip que tenía cerca y lo esconde en su mano.

-Kakeru, llévala a su habitación- dice el doctor a un enfermero

-Sí, señor, vamos cariño vámonos…-dice el enfermero tomando a Serenity de los brazos y haciéndola que se levante.

Serena, Darien, Luna y la terminator de pelo negro estaban aun en el mismo playón hablando, eran ya altas horas de la noche estaban esperando a las chicas ya que Serena le había dicho a Ami que estaban ahí y que se encontrarían ahí, estaba también algo aliviada por sus padres adoptivos ya que recién acababa de hablar con ellos, habían llamado apenas corto con Ami pero también estaba angustiada por su madre natural, Darien la abrazaba para que se sintiera mejor.

- Serena no te sientas mal, todo saldrá bien yo estoy contigo- le dice Darien besándola en la frente

-Gracias Darien, te amo tanto- le responde Serena sonriendo

-Yo también a ti Serena- le responde Darien

-Tengo sed quiero beber algo…- responde Serena

-De acuerdo, espérenme aquí iré a comprar unas bebidas-dice Darien

-Haz rápido, las chicas llegaran aquí de un momento a otro- le dice Luna, Darien asiente

- Mi mama me hablo desde chica, sobre ustedes (dirigiéndose a la T-800, que estaba mirando para todos lados alerta), que yo sería la futura gobernante de la Tierra, hace un par de años que conocí a Luna y me entero también que soy la reencarnación de la princesa Serenity…sumado a eso mi mama me hablaba de ese futuro terrible y también me hablaba del cristal de plata… a través de Luna y las chicas me fui dando cuenta que podía llegar a tener razón, hasta derrotamos al negaverso…cuando arrestaron a mi mama fue un dolor para mi…fue como si me dijeran "lo siento tu mama está loca ¿no lo sabías?" fue muy difícil para mí asimilarlo…pero ahora veo que todo lo que dijo era cierto, ella lo sabía y nadie le creyó…ni siquiera yo en su momento…-habla Serena

-Me alegra que veas las cosas claras, Serena- le dice Luna, Serena asiente.

-Escucha, hay que sacarla de ahí- le dice Serena a la terminator

-Negativo, la mejor probabilidad de éxito para el T-1000 ahora mismo es copiar a Serenity Tsukino y esperar a que te pongas en contacto con ella- responde fríamente la ciborg

-Ok ¿y a ella que le ocurre?-pregunta Serena

- Normalmente, al sujeto que se copia se le destruye- responde la ciborg

- Gran Kami! Hay que irse apenas lleguen las chicas!- exclama Serena

- Negativo, no es una de las prioridades de la misión- le dice la terminator tomándola de un brazo cuando intentaba alejarse

- Pues para mi si es prioridad! E iremos con o sin ti!- grita Serena pero la terminator no le soltaba el brazo

- Definitivamente hay cosas que no se pueden poner en un chip, esta máquina solo es igual a Rei en la apariencia física…-comenta Luna al ver la escena

Serena comenzaba a forcejear para intentar soltarse pero era inútil, la terminator no la soltaba.

-Maldicion! Que ocurre contigo? Maldicion! Socorroo - Serena gritaba

- Oye hojalata suéltala vamos a hacer lo que ella quiere- le dice Luna a la ciborg

- Esto no facilita nuestra misión- simplemente responde la ciborg sin soltar a Serena

-SOCORROOO! QUITENME A ESTA LOCA DE ENCIMA! ¡SOCORRO!¡ME ESTAN SECUESTRANDO!- gritaba Serena

-Ya basta, suéltala ya!- dice Luna arrojándose sobre la ciborg

-¡SUELTAME AHORA!- le grita Serena a la terminator, sin decir palabra la ciborg la arroja al suelo.

-¿Por qué diablos hiciste eso porque la arrojaste?- le pregunta Luna a la ciborg

-Porque ella me dijo que lo haga- responde ella

-¿Cómo? ¿Harás lo que yo diga?- pregunta Serena levantándose del suelo

-Es uno de los parámetros de mi misión, recibir órdenes de Mizuno, Ami y de ti- le responde la ciborg

- Demuéstralo, párate sobre una pierna- le ordena Serena

Sin decir nada, la terminator cumple con la orden y lo hace, se para sobre una pierna.

-¡Fantástico!...veamos ahora que mas…ya se, baja el pie y bésame en la boca-

-Serena ¿qué dices?- le dice Luna sorprendida

- Solo es para probarla- dice Serena

Efectivamente la terminator baja el pie, se acerca a Serena y le da un beso en boca.

-Así que tengo una terminator y con la apariencia de Rei!- dice Serena sonriendo

En eso llega Darien con las bebidas, pero Serena no le dice del beso, solo le comenta que la terminator acatara todo lo que ella le diga que haga, en ese momento llegan dos muchachos robustos con mala pinta.

-Oye muchacha estas bien? Tu gritaste?- le pregunta uno de ellos

- Sí, sí, estoy bien no pasa nada-

- Primero gritas pidiendo auxilio y ahora dices que todo está bien? Vete al carajo rubia histérica!-

- Oiga no permitiré que le hable así!- le dice Darien indignado

- No te preocupes querido Darien… ¿Rubia histérica? ¿Me llamaste "rubia histérica" a mí?- les dice Serena desafiante a los hombres de mala pinta

- Cielos…- susurra Luna haciendo una mueca

- Agarra a este tipo, no puedo creer que me haya llamado así…- le dice Serena a la ciborg

Sin decir palabra alguna, la terminator femenina toma de los pelos al hombre y lo levanta como si no pesara nada el cual patalea y empieza a los gritos, su amigo intentaba ayudarlo

-¿A quién le decías "rubia histérica "bobalicón?- le dice Serena al muchacho, el amigo del que colgaba de los pelos, al no poder hacer que lo suelte agarra a la ciborg del cuello por detrás, pero esta suelta a su amigo y le toma la mano al que la agarraba del cuello, la aprieta y entonces el pobre muchacho grita de dolor al sentir los huesos de su mano rotos, la ciborg lo arroja contra un auto que estaba cerca, saca la pistola y le apunta al muchacho para dispararle.

Al ver esto, Serena y Darien alcanzan a agarrarle el brazo a la terminator justo cuando disparaba el arma para que no hiriera al muchacho, la pistola cae al suelo.

-¿¡Que rayos haces!? ¡Baja la pistola ahora mismo!- le reclama Serena a la ciborg

-Vamos larguémonos rápido!- dice uno de los muchachos, sin más salen corriendo de ahí y pasan a un lado de Mako, Ami y Mina que habían presenciado la escena y estaban impactadas.

-Cielos! Ibas a matar a ese tipo!- le sigue reclamando Serena a la ciborg

-Por supuesto, soy una terminator- le responde ella

- Escúchame con mucha atención ¿de acuerdo?...ya no eres una terminator ¿De acuerdo? Debes ser mas como Rei ¿comprendes?, no puedes ir por ahí matando a la gente- le dice Serena

- ¿Por qué?- pregunta fríamente la ciborg

- Todavia lo preguntas? - dice Darien a la ciborg

- Porqué no puedes, créeme lo que digo- sigue hablando Serena

- ¿Por qué?- repregunta la ciborg

- Luchamos por el amor y la justicia, no dañamos a las personas- dice Mako dirigiéndose a la ciborg

- La autentica Rei lo sabría de sobra…-agrega Minako

- Ellas tienen razón, por eso no puedes ¿comprendes? Hazme caso- le dice Serena a la ciborg

- Era todo cierto entonces, lo veo y no lo creo- dice Ami

- Lo suponía yo- le dice Artemis

- Mira, vamos a ir a buscar a mi mama…y te ordeno, que nos ayudes- le dice Serena a la terminator devolviéndole la pistola.

**Bueno, recuerdan que en la pelicula el T-1000 mata a los padrastros de Jhon Connor? a mi me dio pena matar a Kenji e Ikuko asi que los deje vivos XD, concluye otro capítulo entonces ¿Cómo recibirán las chicas a la ciborg? Lo veremos en el próximo capitulo **


	5. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 4

PERSONAJES

_Rei Hino_: Terminator T-800

_Serena Tsukino: Sailor_ Moon y futura Neo Reina Serenity

_Darien Chiba_: Tuxedo Kamen, novio de Serena y futuro Rey Endimion

_Ami Mizuno:_ Sailor Mercury y amiga de Serena

_Makoto Kino_: Sailor Júpiter y amiga de Serena

_Minako Aino_: Sailor Venus y amiga de Serena

_Luna y Artemis_: Gatos guías de las Sailor Scouts

_Serenity Tsukino_: Madre de Serena

_Diamante Black Moon_: Terminator T-1000

La Rei Hino ciborg de ojos purpuras y pelo negro habría matado a un muchacho con pinta de maleante, de no ser por la intervención de Darien y Serena, esta trata de hacerle entender a la terminator el hecho de porque no podía matar gente.

- Luchamos por el amor y la justicia, no dañamos a las personas- dice Mako dirigiéndose a la ciborg

-La autentica Rei lo sabría de sobra…-agrega Minako

- Ellas tienen razón, por eso no puedes ¿comprendes? Hazme caso- le dice Serena a la ciborg

- Era todo cierto entonces, lo veo y no lo creo- dice Ami

- Lo suponía yo- le dice Artemis

-Mira, vamos a ir a buscar a mi mama…y te ordeno, que nos ayudes- le dice Serena a la terminator devolviéndole la pistola, esta la toma y la guarda en su cintura sin decir palabra.

- Cielos miren esto, esta sangre es de verdad! ¡Y es un agujero de bala en serio!- dice Mina sorprendida viendo las heridas en el pecho de la terminator

- Cuando me dijiste Serena, que estabas con una ciborg del futuro con la apariencia de Rei no pude hacer otra cosa más que sorprenderme – Dice Ami

- Si, según ella, nosotras la capturamos y tú la reprogramas para que nos proteja en este tiempo, además seguirá todo lo que tú y yo le digamos- responde Serena sonriendo

- No importa cuán poderoso sea nuestro enemigo, nosotras nunca cederemos ¿qué te hace pensar que necesitamos que nos protejas?- le dice Mako a la ciborg, desconfiando

- El T-1000 es de muy difícil eliminación, es una multialeacion mimética de metal liquido y puede reconstruirse cuando recibe daño de armas de fuego, armas blancas, y sus poderes no son la excepción- contesta la ciborg

- ¿Cuando te fabricaron y que se supone que busca el T-1000 ese?- le pregunta Artemis a la terminator.

- Soy fabricada en Junio 27, año 3028 a causa del programa informático "Cristal Oscuro" que maneja el grupo Black Moon con el objetivo de derrotar a la Neo Reina Serenity, la Sailor Senshis y la resistencia, el T-1000 es enviado del año 3029 a la época actual y su objetivo primario es eliminar a Serena Tsukino y apoderase del Cristal de Plata, su Objetivo Secundario es eliminar al futuro Rey Endimion Darien Chiba, y a sus guardianas : Ami Mizuno, Makoto Kino y Minako Aino- explica la teminator.

- ¿A Rei no la persigue entonces? ¿Por qué?- pregunta Ami

- La Rei Hino de esta época, es el futuro modelo para crear mi apariencia. En Junio 2, año 3018, Sailor Mars Rei Hino es capturada en una emboscada por los terminators y Black Moon la usa como modelo…- responde la ciborg

- Pero ¿qué le pasara a la Rei del futuro después, entonces?- pregunta Serena

- Información desconocida, cuando me reprogramaron borraron gran parte de mi memoria de los hechos anteriores, excluyendo eso tengo archivos detallados de todo- responde la terminator

- Entonces no sabes decir que le pasara- le dice Mako algo angustiada

- 60% de posibilidades de ser eliminada posteriormente por Black Moon, 40% de probabilidades de ser rescatada por la resistencia y las Sailor Senshis restantes- responde la ciborg, ante lo cual todos estaban atónitos ante esa información.

- Esto es fuerte, rayos! A todo esto ¿están bien? – pregunta Mina a Luna, Serena y Darien

- Si Mina estamos bien gracias, ella nos salvo- dice Serena en referencia a la terminator

- Bueno, si vamos a ir a salvar a tu madre Serena, pongámonos en marcha- dice Darien que había permanecido en silencio, reflexionando sobre lo que relataba la ciborg

- De acuerdo, vamos!- dice Serena poniéndose en marcha

Al hospital Seiwa, iba llegando el terminator de cabello plateado, el guardia de seguridad del puesto de vigilancia le dice mediante un gesto que podía pasar.

Dentro en la habitación de Serenity, esta tenía la mirada perdida y estaba terminando de ser atada con correas a su cama por el enfermero, el cual cuando termina sale y cierra con llave la puerta de la habitación.

Una vez que se encuentra sola, Serenity escupe de su boca el clip que había agarrado en la oficina del doctor Kumada, el clip cae justo cerca de su mano derecha, ella lo agarra y lo usa para forzar la cerradura de la correa que la rodea por la cintura, cuando lo logra comienza a desatarse las otras correas ayudándose con la boca para las correas que le sostenían las muñecas.

El terminator de cabello plata, llega al mostrador de Atención al Cliente y le habla a la enfermera que atiende.

- Hola, ¿hay una Serenity Tsukino aquí?- pregunta el de cabello plateado

- Llega un poco tarde, ¿no? Llevan una hora ahí dentro- le contesta la enfermera

El T-1000 mira de reojo hacia arriba a la izquierda y ve por un espejo reflector que los detectives se acercan.

- Espere un segundo, le abriré la puerta- dice la enfermera mientras anota algo, en eso ve por un monitor que se acercan los detectives y el doctor Kumada, pero cuando mira al mostrador el terminator de cabello plata había desaparecido, luego llega un guardia de seguridad gordo y de bigotes y la enfermera le abre la puerta.

En su habitación, Serenity estaba forzando la cerradura de la puerta con los alambres del mismo clip, mientras el guardia de seguridad de hace rato les abre la puerta de salida a los detectives y los policías para que salgan, luego de que se fueron, el guardia de seguridad camina por el pasillo que viene de dicha puerta y va revisando que las puertas estén bien cerradas, luego se dirige a una máquina expendedora de café, pero he aquí, que justo en el lugar conde paso recién el guardia se comenzó a formar un rostro, después la cabeza e iba subiendo la silueta primero del color del piso y luego de color plateado, hasta formar el cuerpo, pero la masa de metal liquido tomo la apariencia del guardia de seguridad que estaba en la máquina de café.

Cuán grande fue la sorpresa del guardia cuando se da vuelta y se ve a sí mismo frente a sí, ve como su copia apunta un dedo hacia su rostro y luego ya no tiene tiempo de ver nada mas, ya que la copia transforma su dedo en una cuchilla puntiaguda larga que le atraviesa el ojo y la cabeza al pobre guardia.

El T-1000 hace volver su dedo a la normalidad y el guardia cae muerto al suelo junto con el vaso de café, sin perder tiempo el T-1000 (aun con la apariencia del guardia) esconde el cuerpo del verdadero guardia en un cuartito de limpieza que estaba cerca y le quita la pistola, luego se dirige al puesto de vigilancia que precede a los pasillos interiores, toca la puerta para que le abran y se dirige a estos.

En uno de estos pasillos estaba el enfermero que había llevado a Serenity a su habitación haciendo su recorrido habitual, cuando va a revisar el cuarto de mantenimiento nota algo extraño, el palo de una escoba estaba partido y se notaba que lo habían quebrado.

El enfermero estaba cerrando la puerta cuando se le acerca Serenity por detrás con el pedazo de palo que había sacado de la escoba y le da un fuerte golpe con el mismo en la boca al enfermero, rompiéndosela, luego le da un palazo en la nuca y dos palazos más uno en la cabeza y otro en la espalda, sin pérdida de tiempo Serenity arrastra el cuerpo desmayado del enfermero hacia la habitación en donde ella estaba, le quita las llaves y cierra la puerta de la habitación con llave, luego se dirige hacia el lado de donde está el puesto de vigilancia, se esconde antes de continuar porque en el pasillo de enfrente se ve pasar al guardia de seguridad de antes (que en realidad es el T-1000), cuando se asegura que ya no hay nadie Serenity continua corriendo , mientras tanto en el pasillo de enfrente el T-1000 regresa a su apariencia original, la del hombre de cabello plateado y busca por las habitaciones a Serenity.

En la puerta de una oficina estaban el doctor Kumada y un enfermero viendo unos papeles y conversando, cuando se les acerca Serenity y esta le arroja las llaves al enfermero para distraerlo, así mientras ella le pega repetidas veces con la punta del palo en el estomago y un último en la cabeza para desmayarlo, el doctor Kumada intenta llamar a seguridad pero apenas toma el tubo del teléfono, Serenity le pega con la porra que le saco al enfermero, en el brazo y luego le pega otro golpe en la pierna derecha.

-¡Tu! ¡Me rompiste el brazo…!-

-Hay 215 huesos en el cuerpo humano, ese es solo uno…ahora, no te muevas-le responde Serenity al doctor Kumada, mientras lo sostiene con una de sus rodillas y clava una jeringa que había agarrado, en un frasco que contenía un liquido que se usaba para destapar cañerías.

- Veneno… ¿qué vas a hacer?- le pregunta el doctor a Serenity viendo como ella llena la jeringa con el liquido.

Afuera del hospital, en la avenida, estaban Serena con la terminator en su moto, Darien en su moto al lado de ellas y detrás Mina, Mako, Ami y los gatos en un auto, con Ami al volante.

- Esa ciborg es increíble, arranco la coraza de la columna de dirección del volante como si fuera de papel y no necesito tener las llaves para encender el motor…- Dice Mina

- No me gusta andar en un auto robado- le responde Ami

- Pero era una urgencia, todas no cabemos en esas motos y para ir todas necesitábamos otro vehículo- le dice Mako

- Eso es verdad, pero eso no me sorprende teniendo en cuenta que ella es una máquina y no la verdadera Rei- dice Artemis

- Por cómo iba Serena con ella en la moto, parecía como si estuviera yendo con la autentica Rei, espero que no se esté dejando llevar por su apariencia, cielos…ponte a un lado de las motos, Ami- dice Luna con un suspiro.

- Entendido, Luna-

Mientras tanto, Serena en la moto le hablaba a la terminator.

- ¿Por qué nos detenemos?- pregunta la ciborg

- Debes prometerme que no mataras a nadie, ¿de acuerdo?- le responde Serena

- Serena ella no es Rei, es una máquina, ¿cómo esperas que ella haga una promesa?- le pregunta Darien a Serena

- Se que ella lo hará Darien- le responde Serena sonriéndole

- De acuerdo- responde la ciborg a lo que Serena le había dicho

- ¿Lo juras?- le pregunta Serena

- ¿Qué?- pregunta la terminator a Serena

- Levanta la mano derecha nada más y di: "Juro que no matare a ninguna persona"- le responde Serena

- Juro que no matare a ninguna persona- dice efectivamente la terminator levantando su mano derecha

- Un juramento debe cumplirse, ¿lo comprendes? – le dice Mina a la ciborg desde el auto.

- Entendido- responde la terminator

- Necesitamos un plan, dudo que nos dejen entrar- dice Darien

- Tienes razón, podemos usar las plumas para hacernos pasar por enfermeras- dice Serena

- Pero eso solo funcionara una vez dentro, primero tenemos que entrar- responde Luna desde el auto

- De eso me encargo yo- responde la terminator

- De acuerdo, vamos- dice Serena

Dicho esto, las motos y el auto avanzan hacia la entrada del hospital y el guardia de seguridad de la puerta se les acerca.

- Las horas de visita son de las 10 hasta las 4 de la tarde, de lunes a viernes- les dice el guardia de seguridad-

Sin responder palabra alguna, la terminator se baja de la moto, saca su revólver y le dispara al guardia antes de que pudiera sacar su arma, le dispara en las piernas para no matarlo.

- ¿Qué diablos haces?- le reclama Serena a la ciborg

- ¡Desgraciada! ¡Me disparaste! ¡Jodida loca! ¡Auxilio!- grita el guardia desde el suelo, mientras que la terminator rompe el cristal de la ventana del puesto de un codazo y acciona el botón que abre el portón de entrada, acto seguido ella le saca del cinturón al guardia, un par de cartuchos de municiones para la pistola mientras el guardia le suplicaba que no le disparara de nuevo y vuelve a la moto con Serena.

- Vivirá- le dice la terminator a Serena

- Ok está bien- le responde ella

Luego las motos de la ciborg y de Darien, y el coche en el que iban las chicas, entran al hospital y se meten al estacionamiento.

- Ahora chicas, usen las plumas de transformación- pide Luna

- ¡Entendido Luna! ¡Poder Lunaaar, transfórmame en una hermosa enfermera!- grita Serena

Acto seguido Ami, Mako y Mina hacen lo mismo.

Dentro del hospital, en el puesto de vigilancia principal estaba una guardia de seguridad leyendo, cuando por uno de los monitores ve a Serenity con el doctor Kumada como su rehén, ella tenía la jeringa clavada en el cuello del doctor.

- ¡Gran Kami! ¡Guardemos todos la calma!- dice la mujer guardia

- Abre o morirá antes de que caer al piso- amenaza Serenity al otro lado de la puerta

- Ni hablar Tsukino, suéltalo- le habla ella por el micrófono a Serenity

- ¡Abre la puerta!- insiste Serenity

- ¡Eso no ocurrirá!- responde la guardia mientras dos vigilantes se dirigen a la puerta y se ponen en guardia.

-Tranquila Serenity, tranquila- le dice uno de ellos

- No funcionara Serenity, no eres asesina, no te creo capaz de hacerlo- le dice el doctor Kumada

- Tú ya estás muerto, todos morirán, sabes que lo creo ¡Así que no me jodas!- le responde ella

- Abre la puerta ¡Abre la puerta!- le dice finalmente a la guardia, desistiendo de insistir en convencer a Serenity

La mujer guardia lo hace, y Serenity con el doctor como rehén entran en el puesto.

-¡Apártense! ¡Atrás! ¡Le inyectare hasta arriba con esta porquería! ¡Lo juro!- les advierte Serenity a los vigilantes.

- Esta bien, está bien…- dicen los vigilantes

- ¡Quietos! ¡Suelten las porras! ¡Háganlo!- les grita Serenity a todos

Los vigilantes bajan las porras y las ponen en el piso.

-Métanse en la oficina, al suelo boca abajo – les dice Serenity a todos – ¡Tu no! Abre la puerta- le dice Serenity a uno de los vigilantes, este se apresura a abrir la puerta.

- ¡Al suelo boca abajo! ¡Mira a la pared!- le dice luego al vigilante que le abrió la puerta.

Serenity sale con el doctor caminado hacia atrás, por lo que no ve que se acerca otro vigilante por la derecha, este le quita la jeringa del cuello al doctor mientras sostiene el brazo derecho de Serenity, pero ella se lo saca de encima de un puñetazo en la cara y un empujón, sin perder tiempo echa a correr.

- ¡Agárrenla, agárrenla!- les grita el doctor Kumada a los vigilantes que van tras ella, mientras la mujer guardia acciona la alarma.

En la oficina en donde Serenity noqueo al enfermero y tomo como rehén al doctor estaba el T-1000 que al escuchar la alarma se puso alerta y saco el revólver, se dirigió al pasillo que conducía al puesto de vigilancia por donde Serenity pasó antes.

Serenity iba corriendo mientras los vigilantes acompañados por el doctor la perseguían, ella dobla a la derecha y se encuentra con una puerta de cristal, la abre con las llaves que les quito a los vigilantes y sigue corriendo, no sin antes volver a cerrarla con llave antes de que los vigilantes pudieran pasar, Serenity estaba abriendo otra puerta que había justo después, una puerta de rejas, mientras los vigilantes intentaban abrir la puerta de cristal y efectivamente lo hacen ya que uno de los vigilantes tenía otro juego de llaves, pero Serenity ya había logrado abrir la otra puerta, al volver a cerrarla con llave ella a propósito parte la llave dejando un trozo de la misma en la cerradura, para que no pudieran abrir la puerta de rejas, los vigilantes intentan en vano abrir la puerta, al ver que sería inútil el doctor les ordena dar la vuelta por el pasillo a la derecha de ellos e ir por el otro lado, los vigilantes obedecen.

Serenity siguió corriendo por el pasillo hasta que llega cerca de los ascensores a la izquierda de ella, se detiene un segundo agitada y ve que se abre la puerta de uno de los ascensores, ella va corriendo hacia el mismo pero se detiene de repente presa del pánico al ver a la terminator de pelo negro y ojos purpuras salir del ascensor, encima iba con la escopeta en mano.

-¡Nooo! ¡Noooooooooo! ¡Aléjate de mi, perra de metal!- grita Serenity mientras corría por donde había llegado antes.

- ¡Mama! ¡Mama, espera!- intenta Serena gritarle para detenerla pero es inútil

- Se asusto al ver a la maquina no me sorprende- dice Darien

- Esto se puso feo, tengo la sensación de que tal vez ese tipo este aquí también, chicas transfórmense! – habla Luna

- ¡Bien!- dice Makoto

- ¡Tu también Serena!- le dice Luna a Serena

Serenity sigue corriendo pero por un pasillo a su izquierda sale uno de los vigilantes que la perseguían, el cual se arroja sobre ella y la agarra de las piernas, el cual ya no la deja seguir escapando mientras van llegando los demás enfermeros y la sostienen, para que el doctor le inyecte el sedante, pero la terminator junto con todas las chicas ya transformadas en Sailors y Darien en Tuxedo Kamen, ya casi estaban allí también.

- ¡Aprisa! ¡El sedante!- gritaba uno de los vigilantes

- ¡Nos matara a todos! ¡Esa cosa nos matara a todos!- gritaba Serenity intentando en vano soltarse.

- Sujétenla- les dice el doctor a los vigilantes mientras preparaba la jeringa con el sedante para inyectárselo a Serenity.

- ¡Rápido, ayúdala!- le pide Sailor Moon a la terminator

- Esperen aquí- responde la ciborg

La terminator agarra a uno de los vigilantes y lo lanza contra la ventana como si no pesara nada, acto seguido agarra a otro y lo manda a volar por el pasillo por donde llegaron ellos antes, luego golpea a otro que se arrojaba sobre ella, en el estomago, para luego lanzarlo contra la pared y así noquearlo también, la mujer guardia de seguridad le pega un codazo a la terminator en la cara, pero esta ni se inmuta ni muestra signo de sentir dolor alguno y tampoco hace ninguna mueca, sin decir palabra alguna la ciborg la toma del rostro y de un empujón la manda a volar, Sailor Moon llega corriendo junto a su madre.

- ¡Mama! Mama, ¿estás bien? – le pregunta a su madre, pero esta estaba totalmente confundida y no responde nada.

- Ven conmigo si quieres vivir- le dice la terminator a Serenity, extendiéndole su mano izquierda.

- Todo está bien mama, ella está aquí para ayudarnos, mi novio y mis amigas vinieron también- le dice Sailor Moon

Serenity sin responder palabra y no menos confundida, ya que a ella le resultaba increíble que la terminator fuera benévola, agarra la mano de esta y se levanta. En eso el doctor Kumada que vio todo estaba estupefacto, y luego lo estuvo mucho más cuando por la puerta de rejas, ve venir al T-1000 y lo ve atravesar la misma como si no hubiera nada…

- Corran- dice la terminator apuntando la escopeta hacia el T-1000

- ¡Rayo Creciente de Venus!- grita Sailor Venus y hace su poder, el rayo luminoso impacta en el T-1000 pero solo le hace un agujero y se levanta como si nada, lo mismo ocurre cuando la ciborg dispara.

- ¡Trueno de Júpiter!- Sailor Júpiter hace su ataque, el rayo impacta pero pasa lo mismo que recién, solo le hace un agujero mas al terminator de cabello plateado.

La terminator de pelo negro corre y cubre a las demás y a Tuxedo Kamen, disparando una y otra vez con la escopeta, el T-1000 va en su persecución mientras dispara la pistola sin cesar, los disparos pegan todos en la espalda de la terminator mientras entran todos en el ascensor, la ciborg entra también cuando la puerta ya casi se cerraba, al mismo tiempo que seguía la lluvia de balas hasta que se le acaban las municiones al T-1000.

Todos se sobresaltan y se apartan de la puerta al ver una cuchilla en forma de espada que se mete en medio de la puerta del ascensor, luego ven como la espada se transforma en dos palancas de metal que el T-1000 usa para abrir la puerta, efectivamente la abre pero la terminator le dispara en la cabeza y esta se parte en dos, todos comprobaron como efectivamente el T-1000 no tiene ni carne ni sangre…la puerta del ascensor se cierra de nuevo y comienza a dirigirse a la planta baja.

- ¿Qué carajos es esa cosa? ¿Qué carajos ocurre?- pregunta Serenity a su hija.

La cabeza del terminator de cabello plateado se estaba reconstruyendo rápidamente, apenas se reconstruye transforma sus manos en dos palancas con ganchos en las puntas y abre la puerta del ascensor, luego se arroja por el hueco del mismo.

En el ascensor iban todos aun cuando sienten un golpe en el techo del mismo, luego algo como la hoja de una espada atraviesa el techo, sin perder tiempo la ciborg dispara su escopeta hacia el techo una y otra vez.

- Agáchense – les dice la terminator a todos

- Ataquemos chicas – dice Sailor Moon

- No, estamos en un espacio muy reducido, dejen que la maquina se encargue- le responde Luna

Ya se había sumado una segunda hoja de espada desde arriba y las luces del ascensor estaban ya destruidas, la ciborg seguía disparando hacia el techo y Serenity agarra la pistola que estaba en la cintura de la terminator y también comienza a disparar hacia el techo, agachándose cada vez que bajaba una hoja de espada, mientras que la ciborg recargaba la escopeta; pero una de las hojas de espada baja junto detrás de Serenity y la hiere en la zona del homoplato derecho.

- ¡Mama!- grita Sailor Moon agachándose junto a su madre y entregándole otro cargador para la pistola

Serenity siguió disparando entonces cuando el ascensor llega a planta baja y la puerta se abre, salen todos de prisa hacia el estacionamiento mientras un patrullero se acercaba, Serenity corre delante de todos y le apunta al policía que conducía mientras que las Sailors Jupiter, Mercury y Venus iban a las motos de Darien y en la que iba la ciborg cuando llegaron.

- ¡Fuera del auto! ¡Ahora mismo!- grito Serenity al policía

Serenity disparo una vez al ver que el policía no le hacía caso, después del disparo este se bajo lentamente, la ciborg se dirigió rápido hacia él y lo arrojo hacia una columna y choco con esta por el impulso del empujón que le dio la ciborg, para subirse al auto.

En el ascensor, por los agujeros que habían dejado las hojas de espada, el techo termino de romperse y por el hueco que se formo, bajo una masa de metal liquido, cuando toco el suelo, el T-1000 comenzó a recuperar su forma normal de apoco mientras que salía del ascensor y corría en persecución de Serena y las demás.

- ¡Vamos ya!- Gritaba Sailor Moon

- ¡Ahí viene!- exclamo Tuxedo Kamen

La terminator de pelo negro arranco el auto marcha atrás mientras el T-1000 (que ya había recuperado su apariencia normal) corría hacia ellos y Serenity que estaba al lado de la terminator, se asomaba por la ventanilla y le disparaba al T-1000.

- Me quede sin balas- dice Serenity, Tuxedo Kamen le entrego otro cargador

La terminator le disparo con la escopeta, una y otra vez al T-1000, sosteniéndola con la mano libre que le quedaba mientras manejaba, solo sacaba la otra mano del volante para recargar.

- Recárgala – le dice la ciborg a Sailor Moon entregándole la escopeta.

Serenity se había asomado una vez más hacia fuera y le seguía disparando al terminator de cabello plateado mientras Sailor Moon recargaba la escopeta, cuando su madre vació el cargador, Sailor Moon le entrego el último cargador que quedaba mientras que un rayo de luz que había disparado Sailor Venus desde la moto de Darien vino desde la derecha y le hizo otro gran agujero al T- 1000, pero este no dejo de correr aun así Serenity le siguió disparando.

- ¡Agárrense ¡- le dijo la terminator

Efectivamente el auto pego un pequeño salto echando chispas al tocar el suelo, por un escalón que había y las chicas en las motos lo siguieron, la terminator aprovecho para dar media vuelta el coche y así acelerar para adelante, ya casi estaban en el portón de entrada pero el T- 1000 los seguía de cerca, entonces este pega un salto hacia la parte trasera del coche mientras transforma sus manos en ganchos, al mismo tiempo que el auto rompía el alambrado de la puerta.

- ¡Maldicion! Esa cosa sí que es persistente –grita Sailor Mercury desde una de las motos

- Se prendió atrás, ¡ahí esta!- dice Luna

- ¡Tengan cuidado!- les avisa Artemis a Sailor Moon y a Tuxedo Kamen

- ¡Listo! – le dice Sailor Moon a la terminator entregándole la escopeta, mientras de atrás se veía al T-1000 trepando por la cola del auto.

Con uno de los ganchos, el de cabello plateado rompe el vidrio de la ventana trasera el auto, sin perder tiempo Tuxedo Kamen protegió con su cuerpo a Sailor Moon.

- ¡Serena!- grito Serenity

- ¡Cuidadoooo! – gritaron los gatos, mientras veía que el T-1000 atacaba con el gancho libre que tenía una y otra vez, la ciborg que coducia sin mirar siquiera hacia atrás le disparó al T-1000, pero no logro tirarlo del auto.

- ¡Toma, maneja!- le dijo la ciborg a Serenity

Dicho esto la terminator abrió la puerta y se asomo fuera, le disparo al gancho con el que el T-1000 se agarraba al auto e hizo un segundo disparo para tirarlo del auto, Sailor Venus desde la moto de Darien disparo una vez más su Rayo Creciente de Venus para mandar a volar más lejos al T-1000, pero aun así este se levanto rápido después de rodar por el suelo y siguió corriendo tras el coche y las motos.

Sailor Moon se asomo para sacar el pedazo de gancho que había quedado prendido de la cola del auto, cuando el T- 1000 llego caminado junto a este, el pedazo de gancho se hizo liquido y se unió al pie izquierdo del terminator, luego se dio media vuelta y volvió por donde había venido.

Más adelante, las motos se acercaron al auto y Sailor Mercury les pregunto si estaban todos bien, a lo que Tuxedo Kamen le respondió que sí.

- Se fue, ya no hay nadie detrás de nosotros – dijo Sailor Moon

- ¿Están bien? - Le pregunto Serenity a su hija

- Si – Contesto esta – Oye, ¿puedes ver algo?- le dice luego a la ciborg, ya que el auto iba con las luces apagadas.

- Lo veo todo – responde esta. En la vista electrónica de ella aparecía un mensaje "Ampliación de imagen", ampliando efectivamente su campo visual.

- Genial – responde Sailor Moon

- Falto poco – agrega Luna luego

Serenity veía a la terminator estupefacta ya que le parecía inadmisible, que esta estuviera de parte de ellas, luego le dijo a su hija que se acercara a ella, para ver si no tenía ninguna herida.

- Te dije que estaba bien – le dice Sailor Moon

- Serena, fue una estupidez entrar ahí ¡Maldita sea, tienes que ser un poco mas lista! ¡Casi te matan! ¿En qué pensabas? No corras riesgos ni siquiera por mí ¿Comprendes? ¡Eres demasiado importante! – la reprende Serenity

- Pero…tenía que sacarte de ese lugar…lo siento- le responde Sailor Moon con lagrimas en sus ojos.

- No necesitaba tu ayuda, se arréglamelas sola – le dice su madre

- ¿¡Como puede hablarle así a su hija!? ¡Ella se preocupa por usted y así le responde!?- le dice indignado Tuxedo Kamen, Serenity solo le lanza un mirada de enojo.

- ¿Qué le ocurre a tus ojos? – pregunta a Sailor Moon, la ciborg volteado la cabeza para mirarla

- Nada – responde Sailor Moon, abrazándose a Tuxedo Kamen y recargando su cabeza en el pecho de este.

- ¿Y estos gatos que hablan? Y lo más importante, ¿Tú que tienes que decir?- pregunta Serenity a la Terminator, esta solo la mira.

Desde la moto de Darien a la derecha del auto, Sailor Jupiter comenta – Serena ya arriesgo la vida muchas veces, se nota que no la conoce-(En referencia a Serenity)

- Si, esa actitud de recién no me gusto, quedo muy desagradecida- agrega Sailor Venus

La entrada del hospital Seiwa estaba ya llena de patrulleros de la policía, el T-1000 se dirigía hacia allí caminado y entonces, un policía con una moto se le acerca.

- ¿Estás bien? – le pregunta el policía

- Estoy bien…vaya, que moto más linda…- le contesta el de cabello plateado

**Y así concluye un nuevo capítulo, como era de esperarse Serenity ve con mucho recelo a Rei terminator, por lo que es y por lo que representa ¿podrá convivir con ella? ¿Podrá confiar en ella? Vamos a ver XD además que mala suerte tuvo el policía de la moto al encontrase justo con Diamante, bueno me voy despidiendo hasta la próxima actualización :)****  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 5

CAPITULO 5

PERSONAJES

_Rei Hino_: Terminator T-800

_Serena Tsukino_: Sailor Moon y futura Neo Reina Serenity

_Ami Mizuno_: Sailor Mercury y amiga de Serena

_Makoto Kino_: Sailor Júpiter y amiga de Serena

_Minako Aino_: Sailor Venus y amiga de Serena

_Serenity Tsukino_: Madre de Serena

_Luna y Artemis_: Gatos guías de las Sailor Scouts

Después de escapar del T- 1000, las motos en las que iban Sailor Mercury, Sailor Jupiter y Sailor Venus y el auto en el que iban la terminator, Serenity, Sailor Moon, Tuxedo Kamen y los gatos, cruzaban por una Estación de Servicio que parecía abandonada, Luna y Artemis le habían contado a Serenity todo lo que había luchado Serena como Sailor Moon.

- Vencieron a la Reina Beryl y al Negaverso tú y tus amigas…tu eres la reencarnación de la princesa Serenity…y este muchacho es la reencarnación del príncipe Endimion…todo eso no hace más que confirmar lo que yo decía y que tu padre me conto…digno de la futura Reina de la Tierra - le dice sorprendida Serenity a su hija

- Su hija ha arriesgado su vida para salvar la galaxia, ¿Cómo no iba a arriesgarse para ir a sacarla a usted de ese psiquiátrico?- le dice Tuxedo Kamen a Serenity

- De todos modos yo ya estaba escapando de allí – simplemente responde Serenity

- Que cabeza dura, cielos…- dice Luna haciendo una mueca

- No te preocupes Luna…entiendo que se preocupe por mi… mama sufriría si me pasara algo…- dice Serena

- ¿Dónde vamos ahora? – pregunta Sailor Jupiter desde la moto en la que iba antes la ciborg

- Vayamos a esa cochera a pasar la noche – dice Artemis

- Afirmativo – responde la terminator

Dicho esto, Sailor Moon y la ciborg se bajaron del auto y se dirigieron hacia el portón de la cochera, la cual estaba frente a la Estación de Servicio abandonada, el portón estaba cerrado con candados pero igual a la terminator no le costó nada de trabajo levantarlo igual a pesar de la presencia de los candados.

Luego pasaron primero las dos motos y luego el auto con Serenity al volante, luego de un tirón de la solapa del uniforme, la ciborg mete a Sailor Moon a la cochera y cierra el portón.

- ¡Oye cuidado, cerebro de tornillos!- exclama Sailor Moon

Al rato, todas las chicas y Darien ya habían vuelto a su forma civil y estaban relajándose al igual que los gatos, salvo Serena que estaba al lado de la terminator viendo como le cosía la herida de la espalda a Serenity, esta estaba con el tordo desnudo y mostraba sus pechos redondos y algo voluptuosos, Darien por caballerosidad y pudor desviaba la mirada.

- Requiero alcohol y gasa – le dice la terminator a Serena –

- Entendido, oye ¿sabes lo que estás haciendo?- le pregunta Serena a la ciborg trayéndole lo que esta le pidió

- Tengo ficheros detallados sobre la anatomía humana – le responde ella

- Seguro…te convierte en una asesina más eficaz ¿verdad?- le dice Serenity con cierto resentimiento

- Correcto – le responde la terminator

Rato después era la terminator la que estaba con el torso desnudo, la cascada de cabello negro le tapaba los pechos, Serenity con una pinza y con la herida ya cosida y vendada le quitaba de la espalda las balas abolladas a la ciborg que tenia incrustadas y metidas en la carne, las cuales caían a la mesa, mientras que Serena miraba a trasluz la campera de la terminator, se podían ver claramente los orificios de bala.

- ¿No te duele cuando te disparan?- le pregunta Serena

- Siento "heridas", la información podría llamarse "dolor"- responde la terminator

- Serena, dame una mano con la luz – le pide Serenity a su hija

- Entendido mama-

- ¿Sanaran? – le pregunta Serenity a la ciborg

- Si – le responde esta

- Me alegro, si no puedes pasar por una humana, no nos servirás de mucho – le dice Serenity

- ¿Cuánto tiempo vives…duras? Bueno, lo que sea – le pregunta Serena a la ciborg

- 120 años con mi célula de poder actual-

- ¿Puedes aprender cosas para las que no se te ha programado…? Para que puedas ser…ya sabes, más humana… ¿y no tan robotizada todo el tiempo?- le pregunta Serena

- Mi CPU es un procesador de red neural, una computadora capaz de aprender, cuanto más contacto tenga con los humanos, mas aprendo – contesta la terminator

- Genial – respondió Serena intercambiando una mirada con su madre.

Mientras tanto las chicas que estaban viendo todo comentaban entre si y hablaban sobre que harían después.

- ¿y ahora que vamos a hacer? – pregunta Mina

- No lo sé, ver cómo acabar con la cosa esa de metal liquido y procurar que no nos mate el primero…- responde Mako

- ¿Cómo lo haremos, si cada vez que lo atacamos se reconstruye? – pregunta Mina

- Alguna manera tiene que haber, algún punto débil tiene que tener – dice Ami

- Debemos averiguar sobre "Cristal Oscuro" y esos "Black Moon" ahí puede estar la clave para derrotarlo...- habla Luna

- Y la maquina seguramente lo sabe – dice Artemis

- Pensar que para que esa ciborg exista…Rei en el futuro deberá ser capturada por las maquinas…- dice Mako

- Querrás decir, para darle la apariencia humana…- le dice Mina

- Lo malo es que no sabemos qué es lo que le va a pasar a Rei- dice Mako

- Tengamos fe chicas, seguro nosotras en el futuro la rescataremos…además, si hacemos bien esto tal como dijo Luna, si tenemos éxito aquí ahora ni siquiera habrá maquinas de estas en el futuro y Rei nunca será capturada, ni caerán bombas tampoco- dice Ami

- Así es, después de todo Serenity no estaba loca, tenía razón – dice Darien

- Hemos salvado el mundo antes, y lo salvaremos ahora también – habla Mina

- Es cierto – asienten todos

- Iré a ver si Serena necesita algo – dice Darien

- Ahora que veo a la ciborg... ¿Rei tendrá los pechos un poquito más grandes en el futuro?-

- ¡Mina!- exclama Ami

- Solo preguntaba nomas jijiji – contesta Mina

Al cabo de un par de horas, las chicas y los gatos ya se habían dormido, Darien y Serena estaban dormidos abrazados, salvo Serenity que estaba recostada en un sillón, fumando un cigarrillo y viendo con desconfianza a la terminator; y la propia ciborg, que estaba con la escopeta al hombro y viendo hacia la calle por un ventanal de una oficina que había, alerta vigilando, el hecho de no necesitar dormir era una ventaja para ella, ya que así permaneció hasta que amaneció.

Cuando ya había amanecido, Serena despertó y se levando con cuidado para no despertar a Darien, no sin antes darle un beso, y se fue para afuera con la ciborg a buscar otro transporte y vieron una combi que estaba estacionada cerca, la terminator rompió de un puñetazo el vidrio de la ventana del lado del conductor y abrió la puerta, se subió y le abrió la otra puerta a Serena para que subiera también, luego arranco de cuajo la coraza de la columna de dirección del volante para encender el motor de una, Serena a su lado busco en una guantera, agarro las llaves de la combi y se las mostro a la terminator.

- ¿Ya aprendiste algo? Jajaja- le dice Serena divertida a ella

La ciborg no le respondió nada, arranco bruscamente la combi y se dirigió hacia la puerta por donde habían salido hace rato, en donde ya estaban las chicas, los gatos y Darien, al llegar la ciborg detuvo el vehiculo.

- Tenemos que alejarnos lo más posible de la ciudad – les dice la terminator

- Y la cosa esa, ¿no matara más gente inocente?- comenta Darien

- Su objetivo son ustedes – le responde la ciborg de pelo negro

- Si, pero ¿huiremos simplemente? debemos detenerlo – replica Mako

- Debemos pensar en cómo detenerlo primero- contesta Ami

- De acuerdo, ve hacia el sur- le dice Serenity a la terminator subiéndose a la combi, luego se subieron Darien, los gatos y las demás chicas.

Las chicas estaban charlando y la ciborg de pelo negro aceleraba a fondo el vehículo, estaban saliendo ya de Tokio pero igual ella no levantaba el pie del acelerador.

- No pases de 100 Km/h, no queremos que nos pare la policía – le dice Serenity a la terminator

- Afirmativo – responde esta

- No, no, no, no, no y no, tienes que fijarte en como habla la gente, no se dice "afirmativo" ni bobadas por el estilo, Rei es sacerdotisa, no militar; se dice… "no hay problema", si alguien se pasa de listo contigo le dices "lárgate imbécil", cuando quieres pedir algo dices "por favor" y al pelear como Sailor Mars, Rei dice "en el nombre de Marte yo te castigo"- le dice Serena a la ciborg, quien solo la miraba.

- En el nombre de Marte, yo te castigo – repite la terminator

- Claro ¿ves? O si alguien se enoja y es necesario evitar pelear, dices "tranquilo" o puedes hacer combinaciones- le siguió hablando Serena

- Tranquilo, imbécil – dice la ciborg

- Genial, ¿ves? Ya le agarraste el truco – le dice Serena sonriente

- No hay problema – responde la terminator.

- Puedes enseñarle lo que sea pero como amar, no podrás enseñarle, Serena- le dice Darien que iba detrás de ella

- Lo sé Darien, pero lo que pueda enseñare yo, lo hare-

- Y se que lo harás bien, yo creo en ti – le dice Darien sonriéndole

- Lo sé – le responde ella correspondiendo a la sonrisa

La combi con las chicas, Darien, los gatos y la terminator ya había salido de Tokio, región de Kantō y se encontraba ahora en Yamanashi en la región contigua de Chūbu, iban por la carretera en una zona boscosa y montañosa y hacia buen sol y calor, se vieron en la necesidad de parar en una estación de servicio ya que el motor estaba echando humo y además tenían hambre ya (todos menos la ciborg claro está).

Serena estaba comiendo con Darien en los asientos del conductor y acompañante, atrás de ellos estaba Serenity almorzando también mientras su cabeza era un tumulto de pensamientos, las chicas y los gatos habían decidido comer afuera del vehículo para tomar algo de aire y la terminator estaba revisando el motor.

- ¿Quieres mis papas fritas? – le pregunta Serena a su madre, pero esta ni le hace caso a la pregunta.

- Parece que tiene cosas importantes en las que pensar y no la culpo…- le dice Darien a Serena

Serena le dio la razón y le sonríe, acto seguido se baja del vehículo a va a donde está la terminator.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?- le pregunta Serena

- No- responde la ciborg

- Bueno, como quieras jajaj – responde divertida Serena

En eso a su lado pasan dos chicos con armas de juguete que jugaban a luchar o algo así.

- ¡Te di!- decía uno de los chicos

- ¡No, no me diste!- le respondió el otro, mientras comenzaban a forcejear con las armas de juguete.

Eso había llamado la atención de Serena y la terminator, los observaban y veían como quien parecía ser la madre de ellos los separaba y les quitaba los juguetes.

- ¿Realmente crees que lo logremos?...las personas, quiero decir – pregunta Serena a la ciborg, algo entristecida

- Su instinto es destruirse los unos a los otros- contesta la ciborg a Serena

- Si, que fastidio ¿verdad? – responde Serena

- Necesito saber cómo construyen "Cristal Oscuro" y quien es el responsable –le pregunta Serenity a la terminator

- Si, es hora de que nos digas todo lo que sabes – pregunta también Mako

- El hombre directamente responsable es Ryo Urawa – responde la ciborg cerrando el capot del motor y dirigiéndose a volver a subir a la combi

- ¿Quién es él?- pregunta Luna

- Es el director de proyectos especiales de la compañía "Dark Crystal"- responde la ciborg

- ¿Por qué él?- pregunta Serenity, mientras todos se subían a la combi

- Dentro de unos meses, creara una clase revolucionaria de microprocesador – responde la ciborg poniendo en marcha el vehículo

- Sigue ¿y qué?- le dice Artemis

- Dentro de 3 años, "Dark" se convertirá en el mayor proveedor de sistemas informáticos militares, aprovechando esto el General Yoshinori Arai apodado "El Fantasma de la Muerte" por su comportamiento cruel y déspota, se apropia del proyecto Dark y procede a instalar una computadora "Dark" en todos los bombarderos para que vuelen sin tripulación, usándolas para beneficio propio; después esas naves volaran con un record de servicio perfecto, y el proyecto para financiar "Dark" se aprueba pero "El fantasma de la Muerte" es encarcelado al descubrirse que él estaba detrás de la muerte de varios colegas suyos con el fin de trepar posiciones en el ejercito, y efectivamente queda preso los dos años restantes antes de la gran glaciación a nivel global que congela la superficie terrestre hasta principios del siglo 30, la Tierra se descongela gracias a Sailor Moon y el poder del Cristal de Plata, al cumplir 22 años de edad, Sailor Moon se transforma en la Neo Reina Serenity y se convierte en la gobernante de la Tierra, sus primeras acciones son purificar con el poder del Cristal de Plata de toda intención de maldad y dar de baja el proyecto "Dark", pero " El Fantasma de la Muerte" y un grupo de personas, se niegan a purificarse por el Cristal de Plata, " El fantasma de la Muerte " huye adueñándose del proyecto "Dark" cuando se lo iba a regresar a prisión y desaparece por 10 años, al cabo de este tiempo retorna con más poder y con una marca de una media luna negra en su frente, ataca Tokyo Cristal pero es vencido por la Neo Reina y deportado a un lejano planeta del Sistema Solar llamado Némesis y en él, "El Fantasma de la Muerte" se fusiona con él y adopta la identidad del "Gran Sabio", luego el grupo de humanos disidentes disconformes con las medidas de la Neo Reina deciden abandonar el planeta e ir a Némesis, en donde se encuentran con el Gran Sabio y pasan a llamarse "Familia Black Moon", una vez allí comienzan a hacer uso del proyecto "Dark" conocido también como "Cristal Oscuro" , construyen bombas de hidrogeno y maquinaria militar muy avanzada, dichos sistemas entran en funcionamiento el 4 de agosto de 3007 y se dirigen junto con el Gran Sabio y Black Moon, a la Tierra , llegan el 12 de agosto de 3007 a las 2:14 a.m. – les va relatando la terminator

- Y lanzan las bombas…- dice Ami

- Si, lanzan los misiles contra sus objetivos en Rusia, Estados Unidos y Japón- responde la ciborg

- ¿Pero porque esas tres naciones?- le pregunta Serena

- Por que el Gran Sabio sabe que son las tres naciones más poderosas del mundo y que podrían ayudar a la Neo Reina y las Sailor Scouts, a hacerle frente – responde la ciborg

- Gran Kami… cuanto sabes sobre Urawa?- le pregunta Serenity a la terminator

- Tengo ficheros muy detallados- le responde esta

- Quiero saberlo todo, que aspecto tiene, donde vive, todo- le dice Serenity

- ¿Que pensara hacer?- pregunta atrás Mina a las demás, sorprendida con el relato de la ciborg

- No lo sé, espero que no sea lo que estoy pensando…- responde Ami

La combi más adelante, tomo por un camino en medio del bosque, el cual los condujo a una casa de madera la cual estaba rodeada por una cerca y tenía unos kanjis en la entrada, una vez que llegaron fue Serenity la que se bajo primero.

- Esperen en el vehículo – les dijo ella a los demás

Comenzó Serenity a caminar por el lugar, como buscando a alguien y efectivamente grito un nombre.

-¡Kazuo! ¿Estás aquí? -

De repente de detrás de la casa surge un hombre de pelo castaño, bigotes y ojos marrones, que le apunta con una escopeta a Serenity, esta le apunta al hombre con el revólver al ver eso la terminator se pone alerte se baja del vehículo y le apunta también al hombre con la escopeta, al ver eso el hombre baja su arma, levanta las manos y se dirige hacia ellos lentamente.

- Que nerviosa eres, Tsukino- dijo el hombre

- ¿Y tú? Siempre el mismo – le respondió al hombre haciéndole un ademán a la ciborg de que todo estaba bien.

- ¡Qué bueno verte, Tsukino!- exclamo el hombre sonriente y acercándose a abrazar a Serenity.

- ¡Te dije que iba a regresar!- le responde ella correspondiendo al abrazo afectuoso

- Y yo lo sabia jaja, Mizuki! Sal que hay visita, por favor trae la botella de Sake jajaja-

- Enseguida – se oye a alguien decir de adentro de la casa

- ¡Hola señorita!- saluda a Serena, el señor Kazuo

- Hola señor ¿Qué tal? – saluda Serena sonriendo

- ¿Quien es la belleza esta? – le pregunta el hombre a Serena en referencia a la terminator

- Esta bien señor Kasuo, viene conmigo…es…Rei Hino, una de mis amigas, ellas son Ami, Mina y Mako, mis amigas también y el muchacho de ojos claros es Darien, mi novio – responde Serena

- ¡Hola señor! – responden todos sonriendo y saludando

- Rei, amigas, Darien, el es el señor Kazuo – continua presentando Serena, mientras su madre saludaba a Mizuki, la mujer del hombre

- De acuerdo jajaja – dice finalmente Kazuo

- ¡Serena! ¿Cómo estás? ¡Ya eres toda una mujer!- saluda Mizuki a Serena abrazándola

- ¿Quieres un trago? – Kazuo le ofrece la botella de sake a la ciborg, pero esta no le responde nada y solo lo mira seria, sin hacer gesto alguno.

Finalmente es Serenity la que agarra la botella y toma un trago de Sake.

- Serenity, eres muy famosa ¿sabes? No haces más que salir en la televisión, salen fotos tuyas y de tu bella amiga de pelo negro ¡Los policías se están volviendo locos buscándolas! Jaja, dime ¿a qué se debe tu visita? – habla el señor Kasuo

- Solo vine por mis cosas, necesito ropa, comida y una de tus furgonetas – le responde Serenity

- ¿Y los empastes de mis jodidos dientes? – le responde Kasuo

- Ahora, Kasuo…ustedes dos, Serena…Rei…encárguense de las armas - responde Serenity

- De acuerdo, vamos – le dice Serena a la ciborg

- Voy con ustedes- le dice Darien

Serena, la ciborg y Darien se dirigen hacia un costado de la casa, la ciborg agarra una cadena del suelo que sale de una gran tapa de hierro en el suelo que pesa bastante, pero que igualmente la ciborg logra correr sin ningún problema…

- ¿Segura que no necesitan ayuda, Serena?- pregunta Darien

- Segura Darien, ella puede sola- le responde Serena sonriéndole

- Lo sé, es que ¿no te parece que llama la atención, que una chica de 22 años tenga esa fuerza?- responde Darien

- Es cierto, no me di cuenta de eso…menos mal, parece que no se dieron cuenta- responde Serena

- Cualquier cosa, yo corrí la tapa- le dice Darien a Serena

- De acuerdo, gracias Darien- le responde Serena sonriéndole

La ciborg baja por la escalerita del hueco en el suelo, era un depósito de armas de todo tipo, ametralladoras, lanzagranadas, lanzamisiles, hasta una chaingun había.

- Una cosa que tiene mi madre: siempre planea por adelantado- dice Serena bajando la escalera también, Darien la sigue

- Es bueno ser precavida – dice Darien

- Excelente – dice la ciborg examinando un lanzagranadas

Mientras tanto el señor Kasuo estaba revisando la forgoneta, la mejor que tenia.

- Es el mejor vehículo que tengo, pero el motor de arranque está roto, ¿Puedes esperar a que lo cambie?- le pregunta a Serenity

- Si, esperaremos hasta que anochezca para seguir camino- le responde ella

- Ok – le contesta el

Cerca de allí, las chicas, Luna y Artemis estaban hablando.

- Me pregunto hasta donde seguiremos viajando- comenta Mina

- No lo sé, pero algo tendremos que hacer con la cosa esa de metal liquido…no podemos dejarlo que ande suelto por ahí- contesta Mako

- Tendremos que idear algo para vencerlo, ¿además que vamos a hacer con la compañía "Dark Cristal"?- dice Ami

- Si lo que dice la maquina es cierto, "Cristal Oscuro" en el futuro se desarrollara gracias a dicha compañía- habla Luna

- Tenemos que evitar que "Cristal Oscuro" llegue a desarrollarse…-dice Artemis

- Es verdad, pero cambiando de tema un poco, ese señor Kazuo es guapo, lástima que es casado…-comenta Mina

- Si, y no te vayas a olvidar ese detalle Mina, es C-A-S-A-D-O- le dice Ami

- Claro jajaja, no te preocupes, yo no soy de esas jajaja- le responde Mina

- Necesito un baño…-comenta Mako

- Seria buena idea darnos un baño- le dice Mina

- Si vamos, les preguntaremos a los dueños de casa si hay pileta o algo así- habla Ami

- De acuerdo, vamos…por cierto, ¿creen que Serena logre hacer más humana a esa ciborg? – pregunta Mina

- No lo sé, tratándose de Serena, no me sorprende que lo logre- responde Mako

- Cuando Rei lo sepa, se va a caer de espaldas jajaja- comenta Minako

En el depósito de armas, aun estaban Darien, Serena y la ciborg, esta estaba destapando la chaingun.

- Esta es la primera vez que me acerco a un lugar así, aun así al ver a mi madre creí que así era como vivía mucha gente: volando en helicópteros, aprendiendo a hacer saltar las cosas por los aires…- le dice Serena a la ciborg, esta por primera vez sonríe, mientras sostenía con las manos la chaingun (ametralladora giratoria)

- Te sienta muy bien- Serena le dice a la terminator

Rato después, la ciborg y Serena, con ayuda de Darien ya habían sacado afuera todas las armas que necesitarían, Serenity que ya estaba cambiada de ropa y ahora llevaba pantalones cargo negros, botas negras y musculosa negra, tenía una M-16 en la mano y se disponía a limpiarla y cargarla, Darien la ayudaba, la ciborg estaba arreglando la furgoneta y Serena le hacía compañía.

- Muchos hombres con los que andaba mi mama, eran unos imbéciles… pero hubo uno que no estaba mal, me enseño algo sobre motores…- le decía Serena a la ciborg.

- Sujeta aquí- le dice la terminator

- Mama lo estropeo desde luego, siempre les hablaba sobre las bombas de hidrogeno y los terminators…y de cómo yo sería la futura gobernante de la Tierra, y fin del asunto- hablaba Serena mientras cumplía con lo que le pidió la ciborg.

- Llave de tuerca, por favor – respondió la terminator

- Toma, ojala hubiera conocido a mi verdadero padre…- le dijo Serena

- Lo conocerás- dijo la T-800

- Si, supongo, de aquí al próximo siglo, creo…lo enviaron atrás en el tiempo a 1978 ¡vaya! Tal vez aun ni haya nacido, se me hace un lio la cabeza de solo pensarlo…– respondió Serena

- El otro tornillo- le pidió la ciborg

- Ah, ten….mama y el solo estuvieron una noche juntos, aun lo quiere supongo, a veces…la veo llorar, ella lo niega por completo, claro; dice que se le metió algo en el ojo…- le cuenta Serena

- ¿Por qué lloran?- le pregunta la terminator

- ¿Las personas, quieres decir? No lo sé-

- Si –

- Simplemente lloramos, ya sabes…cuando nos duele algo- le responde Serena

- ¿Es por culpa del dolor? – pregunta la ciborg saliendo de debajo de la furgoneta y disponiéndose a probar el motor.

- No, es diferente. Es cuando no te ocurre nada, y sufres de todas formas ¿Comprendes?- le dice Serena

- No- responde la T-800, encendiendo el motor de la furgoneta

- ¡Muy bien, amiga!- exclama Serena

- No hay problema- responde la ciborg

- Ven aquí quiero mostrarte algo – le dice Serena

Serenity que las veía a ambas, a Serena mostrándole como maquillarse y darle rubor a las mejillas a la ciborg, comenzaba a pensar para si ya que no tenía ganas de que Darien la oyera, a su vez este veía a Serena contenta y sonreía.

-(Pensamientos de Serenity)_ Viendo a Serena con la maquina, de repente, todo se me hizo muy claro…La terminator al igual que todos sus seres queridos, jamás se detendría, jamás la abandonaría, jamás la lastimaría…nunca le gritaría, o se enfadaría y le pegaría…o estaría demasiado ocupada para estar con ella, siempre estaría a su lado también…y moriría protegiéndola…Serena nunca tuvo una hermana mayor y esta cosa, esta máquina…es la única que da la talla para eso. En este mundo de locos…es la elección más cuerda – _Luego sin decir palabra, Serenity cuando acabo con las armas y Darien la dejo sola, con un cuchillo que tenía a mano comenzó a tallar un mensaje en la mesa de madera en la que estaba, cuando acabo vio como las chicas recién bañadas y Darien, ayudaban a Serena y la terminator cargar las armas en la furgoneta, luego se quedo dormida.

Caía la tarde ya, luego de que acabaron de cargar todas las armas, Serena le dijo a la ciborg de ir a darse un baño, para sacarse la transpiración de encima.

- Ven vamos a darnos un baño, vamos a la pileta- le dice Serena a la T- 800

- No hay problema – responde esta

Ya una vez en la pileta ambas estaban ya totalmente desnudas y Serena prosiguió con la conversación.

- Dime, ¿Qué sientes al estar en este baño fresco? – le pregunta Serena a la Ciborg

- Siento una "sensación", podría llamarse como "placer_"- _le responde la T-800

- Ya veo jajaja –

- Dime ¿Cómo es tu relación con Rei Hino? – le pregunta la ciborg

- ¿Rei? Bueno, nos queremos mucho, siempre me apoya aunque a veces peleamos, es una de mis mejores amigas – le responde Serena

- Comprendo –

- Por lo visto eso no estaba en tus ficheros – le dijo Serena

- No – responde la ciborg

- Oye dime, ¿Soy atractiva? Mirame…- le pregunta Serena a la terminator poniéndose de pie

- Tienes bonito cuerpo- le responde ella

- Gracias jejeje- le dice Serena dándole un beso en la mejilla a la T-800

Se sabe que un terminator es una máquina creada para matar, y como tal no tiene emociones, no sabe lo que es querer, ni amar y mucho menos sabe lo que es la atracción hacia otra persona, el rubor en las mejillas y el deseo en los ojos de la ciborg al ver a Serena sin ropa, seguramente deben ser una ilusión causada por el reflejo de las luces del baño en su rostro…

Serenity se había dormido, en su sueño ella estaba caminando hacia una plaza la cual estaba rodeada por un alambrado, Serenity se acerca al alambrado y se ve a sí misma unos años más joven, jugando con una chiquita Serena, las lagrimas se asomaban a los ojos de Serenity y comenzaba a hablar, pero lo que decía no se escuchaba nada, ni un sonido se escuchaba a pesar de haber muchos niños en la plaza, Serenity comenzaba a gritar mas fuerte pero era inútil, ni un sonido salía de su boca, le gritaba a su "yo" más joven que jugaba con Serenita, Serenity comenzaba a golpear la reja ya desesperada, quería avisarle de las bombas que un día caerían que todo lo que conocía desaparecería…pero de nada sirvió, una gran luz se vio en el cielo seguido de una gran explosión y pronto la onda expansiva arraso con todo, de las personas que estaban allí incluyendo la joven Serenity y su hija…quedaron solo cenizas con la forma de los cuerpos, y la propia Serenity actual gritaba de dolor al sentir como su cuerpo ardía en llamas y rápidamente su carne carbonizada y hecha cenizas salió volando, de ella solo quedo su esqueleto…

De golpe, Serenity se despertó sobresaltada y ve el mensaje que había tallado ella misma hace rato que decía: "No hay destino", de repente una furia comenzó a apoderarse de ella y rápidamente se levanto, se fue hacia la casa, se puso un chaleco antibalas y una gorra, fue a agarrar un par de armas, se subió a la combi en la que habían llegado ellos y se fue; las chicas y Darien, que la estaban viendo partir se extrañaron de esto, en eso el señor Kazuo se les acerca.

- Dijo que ustedes se fueran hacia el sur, como planearon. Mañana se reunirá con ustedes- les dijo el señor Kazuo

- Esto no tiene buena pinta – pensó Luna para si

- Tenemos que avisarle a Serena – comenta Mako

- Ya presentía que algo como esto iba a pasar…- dice Ami

- ¿A dónde rayos va?- se pregunta Darien

Las chicas fueron a buscar a Serena que aun se estaba bañando con la terminator, estas se secaron y se vistieron rápidamente y salieron del baño en cuando las chicas les informaron, y se dirigieron hacia la mesa de madera en donde estaba Serenity antes.

- "No hay destino"- leyó Serena quitando el cuchillo clavado en la mesa

- Esto lo escribió Serenity- dijo Darien

- No hay mas destino que el que nosotros decidamos, se lo dijo mi papa…quiero decir, hice que se lo aprendiera de memoria en el futuro…para que se lo dijera a ella…olvídenlo- hablo Serena

- Creo que voy entendiendo – dijo Mina

- Lo que quiere decir es: El futuro no está decidido, no hay más destino que el que nosotros nos procuremos- dice Ami

- Comprendo yo también – responde Serena

- Ella quiere cambiar el futuro – comenta la ciborg

- Si, supongo… ¡Maldita sea! – le responde Serena comprendiendo finalmente a donde había ido su madre

- Urawa – dice la T-800

- Si, ¡yo también entiendo!- dice Darien

- Tiene que ser eso, ¡Ryo Urawa!-

- ¡Sí! ¡Va a matarlo!- dice Ami alarmada

- ¡Vamos, apurémonos! ¡Vamos!- exclama Serena yendo corriendo hacia la furgoneta, Darien, las chicas, los gatos y la T-800 la siguieron rápidamente.

Varios kilómetros más adelante ya, iba Serenity en la combi, rumbo a la casa de Ryo Urawa…

**Bueno no hubo acción en este capítulo, en este descansaron ¿cumplira Serenity con lo que quiere hacer? ¿Que harán nuestros protagonistas? Esperen la siguiente actualización :)****  
><strong>


	7. Chapter 6

CAPITULO 6

PERSONAJES

_Rei Hino_: Terminator T-800

_Serena Tsukino_: Sailor Moon y futura gobernante de la Tierra

_Serenity Tsukino_: Madre de Serena

_Darien Chiba_: Tuxedo Kamen, novio de Serena y futuro Rey Endimion

_Ami Mizuno_: Sailor Mercury y amiga de Serena

_Makoto Kino_: Sailor Jupiter y amiga de Serena

_Minako Aino_: Sailor Venus y amiga de Serena

_Luna y Artemis_: Gatos guías de las Sailors Scouts

_Diamante Black Moon_: Terminator T-1000

- Tiene que ser eso, ¡Ryo Urawa!-

- ¡Sí! ¡Va a matarlo!- dice Ami alarmada

- ¡Vamos, apurémonos! ¡Vamos!- exclama Serena yendo corriendo hacia la furgoneta, Darien, las chicas, los gatos y la T-800 la siguieron rápidamente.

Varios kilómetros más adelante ya, iba Serenity en la combi, rumbo a la casa de Ryo Urawa…

Era ya de noche y en la furgoneta iban todos a intentar detener a Serenity, las chicas, los gatos y Darien estaban todos preocupados, especialmente Serena.

- Esto es tácticamente peligroso – dice la ciborg mientras maneja

- Ve más aprisa – le contesta Serena

- El T-1000 tiene los mismos ficheros que yo, sabe lo que se yo, quizá adivine nuestras intenciones- dice la ciborg

- Me da igual, debemos detenerla –contesta Serena

- Es verdad, debemos arriesgarnos – agrega Mako

- Matar a Urawa quizá evite la guerra – dice la ciborg

- ¡Me da igual! ¿Aun no has aprendido nada? ¿Aun no comprendiste que significa lo que te dijimos? ¿Aun no has averiguado porque no se puede matar a la gente?– responde Serena algo exaltada ya, como respuesta la terminator solo le echa una mirada nada más.

- No me extraña que no lo comprenda Serena, no es humana es una máquina – comenta Mako

- Lo comprenderá, ¡estoy segura! – responde Serena no menos calmada

- Calma Serena, ya todo estará bien, no ganamos nada gritando ni discutiendo, yo también estoy preocupado- dice Darien a Serena

- Si…gracias Darien, eres un amor…como siempre- responde Serena algo relajada ya

- De todas formas debemos estar alerta ya que la ciborg tiene razón, el T-1000 ese puede adelantarse a nosotros y esperarnos, por lo que Serenity está en peligro – habla Luna

- Solo falta un poco mas y llegamos – dice Ami

En la casa de Ryo Urawa, el hijo de este jugaba con un autito a control remoto, iba corriendo por toda la casa y estaba contento con su juguete, su madre le decía que ya se fuera a acostar pero el niño solo pedía un par de minutos más para seguir jugando; mientras tanto su padre estaba trabajando en la computadora en el living de la casa y de fondo se escuchaba la voz de su mujer que le decía a su hijo que se lavara los dientes y se fuera a la cama, Ryo seguía trabajando cuando en su espalda apareció de repente una pequeña luz roja, era Serenity que estaba fuera y le apuntaba directamente a él en la nuca…

Ryo Urawa sin saber que le estaban apuntando con un arma, seguía trabajando cuando de repente sintió algo que choco contra su pie derecho, era al autito de su hijo que había sido dirigido hacia allí por él, como una travesura.

Esa inocente travesura de su hijo salvo a Ryo Urawa de morir allí mismo, ya que ni bien se agacho para agarrar el autito, los disparos comenzaron a llegar y rompieron el monitor de la computadora, Ryo se cubrió como pudo detrás del monitor de la computadora y Serenity desde afuera siguió disparando, en medio de los disparos de la ametralladora, Ryo le grito a su hijo que se alejara de allí, la mujer de Ryo llego corriendo alarmada por los disparos y agarro al niño, su esposo le grito que se alejara de allí y se llevara al niño, entonces Serenity dejo de disparar la ametralladora, la dejo en el patio de la casa, tomo su revólver y entro a la casa de Ryo por el lugar a donde había disparado antes; la mujer había agarrado al niño y se alejo asustada de allí y preocupada por su esposo, este se asomo apenas por el costado del escritorio y vio a Serenity acercarse con el revólver, entonces decidió actuar rápido, se levanto rápidamente e intento escapar corriendo hacia el mismo lugar donde se había ido su esposa recién, en medio de los disparos de Serenity…pero no pudo ir lejos ya que uno de ellos impacto en su espalda en la zona de su omoplato izquierdo, del fondo se escucha el grito del niño asustado al ver que su padre estaba herido.

- ¡Que nadie se mueva, carajo!- grito Serenity apuntando con su arma

- ¡No lastimes a mi papa!- grito el hijo de Ryo intentado proteger a su padre con su cuerpo

- ¡Al suelo, perra! ¡Al suelo, carajo!- grito Serenity apuntándole a la esposa de Ryo, luego apunto hacia donde estaba tirado Ryo Urawa

- ¡Apártate!- le dijo al niño que estaba protegiendo a su padre con su cuerpo

- ¡No lo lastimes!- respondió el niño

Ryo Urawa aparto a su hijo de sí y se lo acerco a su esposa que estaba cerca de él.

-¡Al suelo ahora mismo!- grito Serenity apuntándole a la mujer, con el hijo al lado, luego volvió a apuntar hacia Ryo

- Deja que se vaya el muchacho – le pidió Ryo, con la cara llena de sudor y sintiendo el impacto de la bala

- Cállate, ¡Cállate! ¡Cállate! ¡Es todo culpa tuya, malnacido!¡Es todo culpa tuya! - le grito Serenity llena de rabia

- ¿De qué hablas? – le pregunto Urawa sin entender

- ¡No te dejare hacerlo!- dijo finalmente Serenity

Serenity estuvo a punto de apretar el gatillo…pero no pudo hacerlo, y las lágrimas comenzaron a asomarse por sus ojos celestes, les hizo un gesto para que se callaran y se alejo unos pasos.

En eso llegaba la furgoneta con los demás, las chicas, Darien, los gatos y la terminator entraron corriendo a la casa.

- ¡Maldita sea! Llegamos demasiado tarde – exclama Serenity

- ¿Los habrá matado? – se pregunta Ami

Entraron corriendo y se acercaron a Serenity, Serena la tomo de los hombros y le hablo.

- Ven, examinémoslos – le dice Ami a la terminator, esta la sigue

- Mírame mama, ¿Estas herida?- le dijo Serena a su madre, que estaba con la mirada perdida y muy alterada.

- Casi lo…Casi lo….-dijo Serenity antes de comenzar a llorar con más fuerza y abrazar a su hija, esta corresponde a su abrazo también y derrama unas lagrimas.

- Todo se arreglara, ya pensaremos en algo ¿De acuerdo? Lo prometo- le dice Serena viendo a su madre

- ¿Viniste a detenerme?- le pregunta Serenity a su hija

- Si, eso hice- responde esta

- Te amo Serena, siempre te he amado- responde Serenity

- Lo sé- le dice Serena con una cálida sonrisa, para finalmente fundirse con su madre en un abrazo, mientras los demás las veían.

Mientras tanto Ami y la terminator estaban examinando a Ryo Urawa, Ami intento calmar también a la mujer y al niño.

- Es una herida profunda, el hueso no está fracturado- dice la ciborg

- Si, por suerte no hay fracturas- dice Ami

- Sostenga aquí, la presión detendrá la hemorragia – dijo la terminator agarrando la mano de la mujer y poniéndola en el hombro de su esposo.

Sin decir nada más, miro hacia donde estaba Serena, y vio a esta abrazada a su madre y a Darien que las abrazaba a ambas, luego vio como Darien siguió abrazando a Serena y la besaba en la boca, al ver esto último algo extraño apareció en la mirada de la terminator , parecían ser…¿celos?¿hacia Darien? Simplemente imposible en una maquina…

Serena, Darien y los demás se acercaron a donde estaba Ami y la terminator.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes? – les pregunto Ryo Urawa

- Enséñaselo – le dijo Serena a la ciborg dándole una navaja

Mientras la ciborg se sacaba la campera, Serena se acerco al niño para llevárselo de allí y que no viera lo que estaba a punto de pasar, la rubia de coletas se llevo al niño hacia su cuarto, antes le hace un gesto a la terminator, que ya estaba en remera, para que procediera.

Entonces la ciborg (que en ningún momento muestra ningún gesto de dolor mientras hace esto) comenzó a cortar la carne y la piel de su brazo izquierdo con la navaja, primero corto alrededor y cuando completo la circunferencia, corto a lo largo desde donde estaba el primer corte hasta la unión con la mano; Ryo y su mujer estaban horrorizados viendo esto; a continuación la ciborg agarro la carne de su brazo por donde estaba el corte y tiro con fuerza…la carne y la piel salieron fácilmente, para ella fue como sacarse un guante, finalmente se pudo ver el brazo robótico de la ciborg que estaba todo manchado de sangre; Urawa y su mujer no podían creer lo que veían, las chicas, Darien y los gatos también se sorprendieron, ya que era la primera vez que lo veían también.

- Ahora escúchenme con mucha atención – les dijo la terminator a Ryo y su mujer, luego se volvió a poner la campera y cubrió su mano robótica con un guante de cuero negro.

Serena ya había vuelto de llevar al niño a su cuarto, todos estaban presentes mientras ellos y Urawa (que ya tenía el hombro vendado) escuchaban mientras la Terminator lo explicaba todo: "Dark Cristal", "Black Moon", "El Gran Sabio", el bombardeo, el futuro que se avecinaba, no todos los días descubre uno que es responsable…de la muerte de miles de personas, y él se dio cuenta…

- Creo que voy a vomitar…me están juzgando, por cosas que aun ni he hecho, ¿Cómo íbamos a saberlo? – respondió finalmente Urawa

- Claro… ¿Cómo iban a saberlo?, malditos ambiciosos de poder como tu… construyeron las bombas de hidrogeno…hombres como tú, la inventaron, se creen tan creativos…no saben lo que es crear una cosa de verdad…crear una vida, sentir como crece dentro de ti, lo único que saben crear es muerte y destrucción- hablo Serenity a Urawa

- ¡Mama! Tenemos que ser un poco más constructivos, ¿De acuerdo? Aun tenemos que impedir que ocurra esto, ¿no? – dijo Serena

- Pero creí… ¿No estamos cambiando las cosas ahora mismo, cambiando el futuro?- pregunto finalmente la mujer a su esposo

- Exacto, ahora sí que no acabare el nuevo procesador, ahora no, ni hablar, se acabo, abandonare "Dark Cristal" mañana mismo- dijo Urawa

- Con eso no basta- le respondió Serenity

- Nadie debe continuar tu trabajo- le dijo la ciborg a Urawa

- Exacto, de acuerdo, entonces debemos destrozar todo lo que hay en el laboratorio: los ficheros, los discos de las computadoras, todo lo que hay ahí, todo- dijo Urawa

- Así es, no hay otra opción- dijo Mina

- ¿El chip? ¿Sabías lo del chip? – le pregunto Urawa a la ciborg, recordando algo.

- ¿Qué chip?- pregunto Ami

- Está en "Dark Cristal", pertenecería al otro como tu (refiriéndose a la terminator) – contesto Urawa

- ¿La CPU del primer terminator?- pregunto la ciborg, a lo que Urawa asintió que si

- ¡Malditos desgraciados! ¡Lo sabia! ¡Esos malditos mentirosos!- exclamo Serenity, las chicas, los gatos y Darien estaban más que sorprendidos y no sabían que decir.

- Nos dijeron que no preguntáramos de donde lo habían sacado, da miedo…es increíblemente avanzado, fue destruido y no funcionaba…pero nos dio ideas, nos llevo a nuevas direcciones, cosas que nunca hubiésemos pensado…todo mi trabajo estaba basado en el- dijo Urawa

- Debe ser destruido – respondió la T-800

- Si- respondió Urawa

- ¿Puedes meternos adentro? ¿Pasar los guardias?- pregunto Serenity a Urawa

- Cierto, sin ti no podremos ni acercarnos- le dijo Darien también a Urawa

- Creo que si puedo, ¿Cuándo?- respondió Urawa

Como toda respuesta, la terminator se levanto del asiento sin decir ninguna palabra y Urawa entendió enseguida lo que eso significaba, debían ir ahora sin perder tiempo, entonces Urawa le dijo a su mujer que ella y el niño se fueran a lo de su madre para que estuvieran más seguras, la esposa estuvo de acuerdo y se puso en marcha no sin antes decirle a su esposo que se cuidara, Urawa luego se subió a la furgoneta con Darien, las chicas, la terminator y los gatos, y partieron rumbo a la compañía "Dark Cristal"

La furgoneta avanzaba y alcanzaba ya a verse el gran edificio, Serenity estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos.

- (pensamientos de Serenity) _El futuro que siempre había visto tan claro se había convertido en una autopista negra en la noche, ahora pisábamos un territorio desconocido…inventándonos la historia sobre la marcha _–

La furgoneta se detuvo frente al gran edificio y pudo leerse el letrero "Dark Cristal", todos descendieron del vehículo y se dirigieron hacia la entrada, la terminator, Darien y Serenity iban con bolsos y mochilas en las que llevaban las armas y los explosivos, antes de entrar dejaron todo en el suelo para no despertar sospechas, Urawa paso su tarjeta por el lector de la puerta de entrada, esta se abrió y entraron.

En la recepción había un guardia que por las cámaras vio que se acercaban, luego los miro para recibirlos.

- Hola, Jin ¿verdad? Son unos amigos que están de visita, solo quería…llevarlos arriba y que den una vuelta- comenzó hablando Urawa como para intentar entrar en confianza con el guardia

_- _Señor Urawa, ya conoce las reglas sobre las visitas al laboratorio, necesito una autorización por escrito…- respondió el guardia 

Inmediatamente, la terminator y Serenity sacaron los revólveres y le apuntaron al guardia.

- Insisto – dijo la ciborg

- Ni lo intentes – dijo Serenity a ver que el guardia intentaba accionar un botón de alarma bajo el escritorio.

Serenity y la ciborg desarmaron al guardia y lo llevan al baño para atarlo y Serena se acerco hacia él con una cinta de embalaje en la mano, para taparle la boca, Artemis en el hombro de Mina le susurra a esta que cuando pudieran después se transformaran, ya que presentía que la cosa se iba a poner pesada…

Rato después Urawa guiaba a los demás rumbo a los laboratorios, apenas salieron del ascensor se encontraron con una puerta, Urawa paso su tarjeta, apenas esta se abrió continuaron su camino.

- Vamos, todo está bien – dijo Urawa al ver el pasillo despejado

- ¿Ahora por donde? – pregunto Mina

- Es derecho por este pasillo…hay que abrir dos llaves simultáneamente para abrir la caja fuerte, la otra está en una caja de seguridad en el mostrador de seguridad- les dijo Urawa mientras seguían camino

- Y en esa caja fuerte esta la CPU de la otra máquina- comento Darien

- Exacto- respondió Urawa

- Espero que el de la entrada que atamos sea el único guardia aquí ahora- dice Mako

- Tengo el presentimiento de que no es así – le comenta Ami

- Me temo que su amiga tiene razón, señorita, el de la entrada no es el único guardia aquí, si otro lo descubre antes de completar lo que vinimos a hacer, estaremos en aprietos- responde Urawa

- Saldrá bien, ya lo veras Serena – dijo Darien acariciando a Serena en la mejilla

- Tengo fe de que si Darien – le respondió ella con una sonrisa

La terminator que iba detrás de ellos de nuevo tuvo ese algo en su mirada al ver eso, si ella fuera humana y no una maquina, se podría asegurar que le molestaba que Darien acariciara a Serena…

En eso, a la recepción donde estaba el guardia de antes, se acercaba efectivamente otro guardia y no le gusto que la recepción estuviera sin nadie.

- ¿Furuhara? ¡Furuhara! ¡Vamos, hombre! ¡No puedes abandonar el mostrador así como así!- protesto en guardia dirigiéndose hacia el baño.

Pero grande fue su sorpresa al entrar al baño y encontrar a su compañero amordazado y atado en el suelo.

-¡Maldita sea!- exclamó el guardia sacando su revolver

Mientras tanto, Urawa y los demás habían llegado a una puerta a la derecha, el paso su tarjeta y la puerta se abrió, luego siguieron su camino guiados por él.

En la planta baja en la recepción de antes, el guardia llego corriendo a este y acciono el botón de abajo del escritorio, enseguida una luz empieza a parpadear.

Arriba, Urawa y los demás siguen su camino hasta que se encuentran con otra puerta, Urawa pasa su tarjeta por la lectora pero algo extraño pasa, se enciende una lucecita roja apenas Urawa pasa su tarjeta, como que la lectora no se la aceptara.

- Mi tarjeta debería permitirnos entrar- dice Urawa extrañado, luego intento un par de veces más pasando su tarjeta pero fue inútil

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué ocurre? – pregunta Serenity

- Maldita sea, "Alerta"- Leyó en las pantallas que mostraban el plano del edificio

- ¿Sera que alguien descubrió al guardia?- pregunta Mina

- Si, conectaron la alarma silenciosa, ha neutralizado los códigos del edificio entero…ahora no abrirá nada- responde Urawa

- ¡Maldición! Ami, ¿crees que puedas abrir esta puerta?- dijo Serena

- Lo intentare, Serena – respondió Ami

- Tenemos que abandonar- dijo Urawa

- No, iremos hasta el final ¿De acuerdo?- le dijo Serenity a Urawa

- Es verdad, no podemos dejarlo así ahora que estamos aquí- agrego Darien

- De acuerdo- respondió Urawa

- Ustedes empiecen en el laboratorio, Darien y nosotras nos quedamos aquí mientras Ami abre esto-

- Entendido- dijo Urawa

- Acompáñalos por favor, solo por si acaso- le dijo Serena a la terminator, esta sin responder nada así lo hizo

Abajo en la recepción estaban los dos guardias, estaban muy nerviosos y uno de ellos estaba al teléfono, había llamado a la policía.

- Creo que es la mujer de la galería-

-¡Es ella!- le aseguro su compañero, el que estaba antes atado en el baño

- Si, es ella y la otra mujer, la de pelo plateado… ¡Envíen a todo lo que tengan en la zona ahora mismo!- continúa hablando el guardia por teléfono

Serenity, Urawa y la ciborg se dirigían a los laboratorios y llegaron a otra puerta con lectora de tarjeta.

-Tengo un cogido personal para entrar al laboratorio, quizá aun funcione- dijo Urawa, este tecleo el código, pero de nada sirvió, la lectora no se lo aceptó.

- No sirve de nada…- le dijo Urawa a Serenity

- Déjame probar con el mío- dijo la terminator, tomando el lanza granadas y cargándolo con una de las granadas que tenía en un cinto que le rodeaba el pecho de izquierda a derecha de forma transversal.

- ¡Serena, cúbranse¡ - les grito a Darien y las chicas alejándose de la puerta con Urawa

La ciborg disparo en lanzagranadas y la puerta voló en pedazos, a consecuencia del fuego que quedo en la entrada al laboratorio se activo el sistema contra incendios, aun así la ciborg entro.

- ¡Espera! ¡No puedes entrar! El fuego activo el sistema de extinción, debemos esperar a que se disipe el gas- le dijo Urawa a Serenity cuando esta intentaba entrar al laboratorio

Adentro del laboratorio, la ciborg, que por obvias razones no se veía afectada por el gas, se dirigió a una caja en una pared, que contenía un par de mascaras anti-gas, con tanques de oxigeno y regreso a la entrada donde estaban Serenity y Urawa.

- Pónganse esto- les dijo la T-800 entregándoles las mascaras

Ellos se pusieron las marcaras y entraron al laboratorio, que aun estaba lleno de gas, Serenity y Urawa tenían linternas en las manos y la ciborg llevaba un carrito con varias mochilas y bolsos, en donde estaban los explosivos y las otras armas.

- Bien, manos a la obra- dijo Serenity

A la casa de Ryo Urawa, estaba llegando el T-1000 de pelo plateado, con la ropa y los lentes del policía motorizado con el que se había encontrado, en el patio había un barril en el que se estaban prendiendo fuego todos los papeles del trabajo de Urawa y en el living, la computadora estaba destrozada también, la mujer y el hijo de Urawa ya no estaban en la casa, cuando el T-1000 estaba entrando al living pro la ventana destrozada, se escucho una voz femenina por el comunicador.

- Todas las unidades que estén en la zona y todas aquellas disponibles…hay un código 211 en 5-10-4 Akihabara, es el edificio "Dark Cristal" y el sospechoso número uno es una mujer blanca de apellido Tsukino y de nombre "Serenity", se fugo anoche del hospital psiquiátrico "Seiwa", el sospechoso número dos es otra mujer blanca cuya descripción concuerda con la mujer buscada por el asesinato de agentes de policía en 1978, ambos sospechosos van acompañados de 4 mujeres y un varón, los sospechosos están armados y se les considera muy peligrosos –

El mismo mensaje se escuchaba en los comunicadores de las patrullas que iban llegando a la entrada de "Dark Cristal", iban llegando muchísimos y apenas bajaban de los autos, los policías sacaban las armas (normalmente no llevaban armas, pero esta ocasión fue una excepción y se les permitió llevarlas), también llegaban en camiones las S.A.T. (Special Assault Team) el Equipo de Asalto de la policía japonesa, era el equivalente del GSG 9 alemán o el SAS británico, unidades secretas; las S.A.T. iban fuertemente armados con escopetas, subfusiles, fusiles de precisión, pistolas y cada integrante iba con la cabeza cubierta por un casco antibalas con visera reforzada, los torsos cubiertos con chalecos antibalas, escudos antibalas y flashbangs (granadas cegadoras).

**Bueno, como vemos aquí, la cosa se va a poner heavy para los protagonistas en el próximo capítulo, otra cosa que vemos es que la terminator empieza a dar muestras de emociones humanas, veremos como sigue la historia, para los nombres de los barrios, las direcciones y el nombre de las fuerzas especiales de la policía no tuve que hacer más que buscar en Google , yo ni ahí se me esos nombres de memoria jeje, bueno sin más me despido hasta la próxima actualización :)**


	8. Chapter 7

CAPITULO 7

PERSONAJES

_Rei Hino_: Terminator T-800

_Serena Tsukino_: Sailor Moon y futura gobernante de la Tierra

_Serenity Tsukino_: Madre de Serena

_Darien Chiba_: Tuxedo Kamen y futuro gobernante de la Tierra

_Ami Mizuno_: Sailor Mercury y amiga de Serena

_Makoto Kino_: Sailor Júpiter y amiga de Serena

_Minako Aino_: Sailor Venus y amiga de Serena

_Luna y Artemis_: Gatos guías de las Sailors Scouts

_Ryo Urawa_: Director de proyectos especiales de "Dark Cristal"

_Diamante Black Moon_: Terminator T-1000

Afuera del edificio "Dark Cristal" frente a él, estaban ya varios patrulleros de la policía, con estos ya en posición y camiones de la S.A.T., sus integrantes descendían y preparaban las armas, mientras que también un helicóptero de la policía equipado con una luz potente se acercaba al edificio, se acerco y con el reflector alumbro el frente del edificio, buscando revelar la posición de las personas consideradas sospechosas.

Mientras tanto Ami, que tenía su laptop conectada al panel de la lectora de la puerta que contenía una de las llaves de la bóveda, siguió trabajando hasta que pudo encontrar la clave personal que abría la puerta, Serena, las chicas, los gatos y Darien estaban allí con ella.

- ¡Bien, la encontré! Clave personal: 7256, de acuerdo: 7-2-5-6.- dice Ami

- Muy bien Amii, ¡sabía que lo harías!- exclama Serena

- Por el pasillo donde vinimos no hay nadie- dice Darien que vigilaba por donde habían venido, que no viniera nadie, pero aun no ve los policías afuera…

La luz de la lectora cambia de roja a verde y la puerta se abre luego de que Ami tecleara la clave.

-¡Sí! ¡Aquí esta!- exclama Ami sacando la llave de adentro del compartimiento

- Oigan hay un pequeño problemita, afuera la cosa no está bien, ¡nada bien!- dice Mako alarmada por la luz del helicóptero que venía del ventanal

- ¿Qué sucede Mako? – pregunta Serena

- Esto sucede Serena- le dice Darien, señalando los monitores que estaban allí mismo y que mostraban lo que tomaban las cámaras de seguridad de afuera, por las cuales pudieron ver toda la policía apostada afuera y el helicóptero

- ¡Oh nooo! ¡La policía!- exclama Mina

- ¡Maldita sea! Esto no tiene buena pinta- dice Serena

- Esos camiones si no me equivoco son de la S.A.T., las fuerzas especiales…ya tenía un presentimiento de que esto se complicaría – dice Artemis

- ¿Y ahora qué hacemos? – pregunta Makoto intranquila

- Por lo pronto transformarse chicas- les dice Luna

- ¡Por el Poder del Prisma Lunar!-

- ¡Por el Poder de Mercurio!-

- ¡Por el Poder de Júpiter!-

- ¡Por el Poder de Venus!-

Mientras las chicas se tranformaban en Sailors Senshis y Darien en Tuxedo Mask, Serenity, Urawa y la ciborg terminaban de preparar las cargas explosivas y los barriles.

- ¿Qué tal vamos? – pregunta Serenity

- Cable del detonador listo, un barril más, 2 minutos mas- contesta la terminator mientras Urawa se acercaba con el carrito con otro barril.

- ¿Cómo…como lo detonamos?- pregunta Urawa

- Por control remoto – contesta la T-800

Sailor Moon, Tuxedo Kamen, las demás Sailors y los gatos, llegan corriendo para ponerlos sobre aviso.

- Lo de la llave fue muy fácil – les dice Sailor Moon

- Ustedes son… ¿las famosas Sailors Senshis?- dice Urawa sorprendido

- Así es, en persona- contesta Sailor Venus

- Ahora tenemos un inconveniente, tenemos compañía- dice Sailor Moon

- ¿La policía?- pregunta Urawa

- ¿De cuántos hablamos?- pregunta Serenity

- Del departamento entero más las fuerzas especiales, me parece- comenta Tuxedo Kamen

- De acuerdo, yo acabare esto igual- dice Serenity

- Bien, el señor Urawa y yo vamos a abrir la bóveda, mientras las chicas y Tuxedo Kamen vigilan para avisar si alguien de afuera entra – habla Serena

- De acuerdo – dicen todos

- Yo me ocupare de la policía – dice la terminator, tomando el bolso que tenia la chaingun y poniéndose en marcha.

- ¡Oye espera! ¡Lo juraste!-le dice Sailor Moon a la ciborg

- Confía en mí, Serena- le contesta la T-800 sonriéndole a Sailor Moon

- Ohh…- exclama esta algo sorprendida y sonrojada

- ¿Qué sucede?- le pregunta la ciborg

- Nada, es solo que…cuando me sonreíste me pareciste la autentica Rei…- le contesta Serena

La terminator le sonrió una vez más a Sailor Moon y se fue, mientras afuera el helicóptero seguía sobrevolando el edificio, la terminator con la chaingun ya cargada y lista se acerco al ventanal, empujo con el pie uno de los escritorios que estaban al lado del ventanal, para romper el vidrio y poder disparar hacia fuera, ni bien lo hizo, por un alto-parlante se escucho una voz masculina.

-¡Tu, la de la ventana! ¡Tira el arma y pon las manos sobre la cabeza!-

Como respuesta la terminator comenzó a disparar la chaingun hacia los patrulleros, estos solo resistieron unos pocos disparos antes de quedar inservibles a medida que la ciborg les iba disparando, los policías se alejaban para cubrirse y el helicóptero también se alejo. La T-800 siguió disparando la chaingun para incapacitar los patrulleros y de paso para que los policías se alejaran, hasta que se le termino la munición a la chaingun , entonces la ciborg la puso en el suelo y agarro el lanzagranadas, lo cargo y disparo a uno de los patrulleros, el cual voló en pedazos, cargo otra vez el arma y volvió a disparar hacia otro patrullero que obviamente estallo luego de que los policías que se cubrían allí salieran corriendo, luego la ciborg echo un vistazo para hacer un análisis del área cuando no quedo ningún patrullero sano y en su vista electrónica apareció un mensaje: "Victimas humanas: 0.0" , había mantenido el juramento que le hizo a Serena, luego dio media vuelta y entro de nuevo al interior del edificio , mientras los miembros de la S.A.T. comenzaban a disparar sus ametralladoras.

Sailor Moon y Urawa llegaron a la puerta de la bóveda, él le señalo a Sailor Moon la ranura de la derecha, Sailor Moon puso la llave allí mientras Urawa hacia lo propio con la ranura de la izquierda.

-Al mismo tiempo, hacia la izquierda.1, 2, 3, ¡ya!-le decía Urawa

Al hacerlo, la puerta de la bóveda se abrió y los dos entraron, Urawa se dirigió a la pared a su derecha, apretó un botón y se abrió una pequeña puerta en ella, adentro puede verse el chip de la primer terminator y al mismo tiempo otra puerta pequeña se abrió y se pudo ver el brazo robótico, ambos estaban dentro de recipientes de cristal.

- Bien, ahora para poder sacarlo hay que…- dijo Urawa pero no pudo terminar de hablar, porque Serena sin decir nada empujo el recipiente de cristal que contenía el brazo robótico e hizo lo mismo con el recipiente del chip.

- Ahora tenemos a "Cristal Oscuro", el Gran Sabio ya no sabrá que hacer, ¿eh?- le dice Sailor Moon a Urawa luego de que se agacho a agarrar el brazo y el chip.

- Supongo que tienes razón – le contesta Urawa

- Vamos, larguémonos- le dice Sailor Moon a Urawa

Mientras tanto, los miembros de S.A.T. habían dejado de disparar y avanzaban hacia la entrada del edificio, se disponían a entrar, uno de ellos paso una tarjeta por el lector de puerta de la entrada, esta se abrió y comenzaron a entrar, con ametralladoras y escudo antibalas en manos y las cabezas cubiertas por cascos con visera reforzada. Unos se quedaron apostados en el área de recepción, mientras que otros seguían camino y subían por las escaleras.

**Nota: para leer esta parte, favor de escuchar este link **

** watch?v=dX7WmTRpHQA**

Sailor Moon y Urawa llegaron con las cosas y Serenity las metió adentro de una mochila, la terminator entro también con el lanzagranadas en mano mientras las demás Sailors y Tuxedo Kamen vigilaban.

- Es hora de irse, ya- dice la T-800

- Ponte esto Serena, y ustedes también tengan cuidado, usaran gas lacrimógeno- les dice Serenity

- Vamos, ¿Chicas? ¿Tuxedo Kamen?- dice Serena

- Ryo, dame el detonador- le pide Serenity a Urawa

- Amigos, no quiero alarmarlos pero se acercan rápidamente las fuerzas especiales – les advierte Sailor Mercury

- Y son muchos – agrega Sailor Jupiter

- Debemos salir de aquí rápido – dice Sailor Venus

- Me quedare y me encargare de ellos, luego voy con ustedes- dice la ciborg

- No, si son demasiados será imposible que puedas encargarte de ellos sin que tengas que asesinarlos – le contesta Sailor Moon

- Claro, justamente por eso es que digo que debemos escapar rápido- dice Sailor Venus

- Exacto, además nosotras tampoco podemos usar nuestros poderes contra ellos, al fin y al cabo son humanos- agrega Sailor Júpiter

- Vamos rápido ¡ahí vienen!- exclama Tuxedo Kamen

Mientras todos corrían, la S.A.T. entro y comenzó a disparar inmediatamente, pero Serenity no tuvo tiempo de salir y se quedo atrapada con el detonador en la mano mientras las fuerzas especiales seguían disparando, los demás ya habían salido todos cuando se percataron de esto.

- ¡Mama!- Grito Serena mientras intentaba correr a ayudarla, pero la terminator se lo impedía.

Adentro, Serenity estaba escondida detrás de unos escritorios para escapar de la lluvia de balas que llegaba sin cesar, hizo entonces unos disparos con la pistola para impedir que los de la S.A.T. se acercaran, apenas hizo esto corrió y ellos siguieron disparando.

-¡Esta atrapada allí dentro!- exclamo Sailor Moon muy preocupada

- Déjenme a mí, hay un poder que si puedo hacer sin lastimarlos- dice Sailor Mercury

- ¡Claro! ¿Cómo no se nos ocurrió antes?- dice Sailor Venus

- ¡Rápido Ami, mama está en el cuarto de limpieza, allí no tiene escapatoria!- le dice Sailor Moon que miraba por los monitores

Rápidamente, Sailor Mercury se acerco a la puerta destrozada del laboratorio por donde habían salido.

- ¡Burbujas de Mercurio, estallen!- exclamo Sailor Mercury e hizo su ataque que consistía en crear una esfera azul la cual se divide en muchas burbujas y estallan creando una niebla espesa.

Inmediatamente el laboratorio se lleno de la niebla espesa y los de la S.A.T. ya no veían absolutamente nada.

-¡Bien hecho!- felicito Sailor Júpiter a Mercury

-¡Rápido! ¡Aprovecha mientras no ven nada!- le grito Mercury a la terminator, esta cargo contra la pared que separaba el cuarto de limpieza, de donde estaban ellos, y la rompió de dos puñetazos, luego saco a Serenity de allí y apunto el lanza cohetes hacia una puerta que comunicaba hacia un pasillo, y disparo.

- ¡Abajo cúbranse!- les grito Serenity a los demás

Por la puerta rota y aun prendida fuego salió rápidamente la ciborg mientras cargaba el lanza cohetes y los demás la siguieron corriendo, se dirigieron hacia el ascensor.

Mientras tanto en el laboratorio en donde aun no se veía nada por la niebla, pero que ya comenzaba a disiparse, estaban aun los policías.

-¡Avancen! ¡Encuéntrenlos! ¡No permitan que escapen! ¡Encuentren la puerta!- ordeno uno de ellos

Entonces los de la S.A.T. avanzaron por el laboratorio a ciegas, ya que aun su campo de visión estaba muy limitado por la niebla de Mercury, hasta que encontraron la puerta rota de donde había hecho Sailor Mercury su ataque, luego fueron corriendo por el pasillo hacia los ascensores.

Las Sailors, Tuxedo Kamen, Urawa, Serenity, la T-800 y los gatos estaban bajando ya por el ascensor hacia la planta baja, cuando Serenity decidió accionar el control remoto del detonador.

- Ahora es un buen momento para accionar el detonador- dice Serenity

- Creo que sí, hazlo- concuerda Urawa

- Esta bien, acciónalo- le dice Tuxedo Kamen

Apenas Serenity lo hace, una gran explosión ocurre en el edificio y el ascensor en el que iban se sacude y las luces parpadean.

En medio de los patrulleros que ardían en llamas se iba acercando el T-1000 lentamente en la moto; mientras que en el edificio, el ascensor en el que iban las Sailors y compañía llegaba ya a la planta baja y las puertas se abrieron, la T-800 salió primero y sus sensores detectaron a los policías apostados en la entrada al ver hacia ella, entonces en su vista electrónica apareció un mensaje confirmatorio: "Evaluación del Peligro", al ver efectivamente a los de la S.A.T. y hacer un zoom en donde ellos estaban, uno de ellos disparó con su arma, una granada de gas lacrimógeno y otro lanzo una flashbang, ante lo cual las Sailors, los gatos, Urawa y Serenity permanecieron en el ascensor , la ciborg también entro para escapar de la granada cegadora, pero igual el ascensor se fue llenando de humo, pero como había solo una máscara con oxigeno se la iban turnando entre todos (entre todos menos la T-800 que desde luego no la necesitaba), cuando la flashbang estallo la ciborg volvió a salir.

- Quédense aquí todos, regresare- le dijo la T-800 a los demás, luego se dirigió a donde estaban los policías.

Los de la S.A.T. estaban alertas con sus armas listas en la recepción, luego de entre el humo blanco surgió la terminator la cual avanzaba hacia ellos sin decir palabra alguna.

-¡Al suelo, boca abajo!- grito uno de los policías, pero la ciborg siguió avanzando

- ¡Al suelo ahora mismo!- grito otro de los de la S.A.T., pero de nada sirvió ya que la ciborg siguió avanzando hacia ellos sin responder palabra.

- ¡De acuerdo, acaben con ella!- dio la orden uno de ellos que parecía ser el que dirigía el escuadrón

Entonces, los de la S.A.T. abrieron fuego y la T-800 siguió avanzando hacia ellos mientras que los disparos le iban impactando en el cuerpo, se podía escuchar el sonido metálico que producían las balas al traspasar la carne, algunos disparos impactaban en su cara por lo que parte de la mejilla derecha y la zona de la ceja derecha de la terminator, ya mostraban algo del cráneo metálico, lo mismo en el cuello, la parte superior del pecho y el abdomen que a consecuencia de los disparos recibidos tenían orificios de tamaño variado y se veía el metal del esqueleto robótico bajo la carne.

La T-800 llego donde estaban los policías y comenzó a dispararles con su pistola con mucha precisión en lo poco que se veía de las piernas, por debajo del escudo anti-balas, para que ya no pudieran moverse, a continuación agarro el lanza-granadas de humo y le disparo a los únicos dos policías que quedaban en pie y que le seguían disparando desesperadamente, pero como las granadas de humo rebotaron en los escudos anti-balas, la T-800 se acerco a ellos y de una patada a cada uno los mando a volar con escudo y todo; mientras tanto por otra entrada, entraba con moto y todo el terminator de cabello plateado, el cual subió los escalones valiéndose de la moto para ir más rápido.

Mientras tanto la terminator ya había salido del edificio y comenzó a disparar granadas de humo a los policías que estaban afuera, los cuales se alejaban de allí y se cubrían la nariz, en medio del humo que había llenado toda la zona, la ciborg se dirigió a uno de los camiones de la S.A.T. y se subió, busco las llaves del camión tal como le había enseñado Serena y las encontró en la guantera, encendió el motor y puso en marcha el vehículo.

Serenity con la máscara de oxigeno puesta, se asomo y vio como el camión se acercaba directo a la entrada y los policías heridos se apartaban de allí como podían, el camión entro y rompió la entrada, dio media vuelta y se detuvo con la parte trasera mirando hacia atrás, inmediatamente Serenity y compañía corrieron hacia el camión y Sailor Moon, Tuxedo Kamen y Serenity se subieron, pero justo cuando Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Venus, Sailor Mercury, Urawa y los gatos iban a subirse, la puerta del otro ascensor se abrió y salieron los comandos de la S.A.T que estaban arriba, por lo que las Sailors, los gatos y Urawa se tuvieron que cubrir detrás de las paredes a los costados de la terminación del pasillo, para no ser acribillados cuando los policías empezaron a disparar.

-¡Chicaaaas, Luna, Artemis, señor Urawa!- grito Sailor Moon alarmada

- ¡Sigan sin nosotros, después los alcanzamos! ¡Solo los retrasaríamos!- les grito Sailor Venus

- ¡Noooo! ¡No las abandonaré!- grito Sailor Moon

- ¡Serenaa! ¡Entiende por favor! ¡Confía en nosotras, estaremos bien váyanse ahora!- respondió Sailor Jupiter

- ¡Serena, nos comunicaremos contigo más tarde!- le grito Luna

- Ellas tiene razón Serena, vámonos ya- dijo Serenity

- Pero…- respondió Serena aun dubitativa

- Serena confía en ellas, estarán bien, confiemos en ellas- le dijo Darien

- Esta bien…- respondió Serena

- Este escudo anti-balas no durara para siempre, ¡tenemos que irnos ya!- dijo Tuxedo Kamen, que usaba uno de los escudos anti-balas que tenían los policias que hirió la ciborg hace rato, para que el, Sailor Moon y Serenity se cubrieran de los disparos.

- ¡Vamoos!- le dijo Serenity a la terminator que los miraba atenta.

Dicho esto, la T-800 arranco y el camión salió en medio de los disparos de los policías que aun estaban allí, al mismo tiempo, el T-1000 ya había llegado con la moto a los pisos superiores y entro al laboratorio destrozado ya del que no quedaba nada, por el ventanal destrozado del que solo quedaba hierros retorcidos, vio el camión escapando y que los policías le disparaban, vio también al helicóptero que volaba cerca de allí de donde estaba el, sin decir palabra el T-1000 acelero y se dirigió al ventanal, salió volando por este y alcanzo a prenderse del helicóptero para no caer, la moto cayó al suelo y el terminator de cabello plateado trepo hasta la puerta del acompañante, rompió el vidrio de un cabezazo ayudado por el hecho que tenía el casco puesto, se transformo entonces en una masa de metal liquido que penetro al interior por el orificio, el piloto del helicóptero estaba asustado por lo que veía, rápidamente el T-1000 recobro su forma normal sobre el asiento del acompañante.

- Largo – le dijo el T-1000 al sorprendido piloto, este no tuvo otra que hacerle caso y tirarse.

El terminator de cabello plateado cerró la puerta del helicóptero y maniobro el mismo para ir tras el camión.

Abajo, las chicas, los gatos y Urawa estaban atrapados ya que los policías seguían disparando.

- ¡No disparen por favor!- gritaba Urawa

- ¡Dudo que lo escuchen, señor! – grito Sailor Mercury

- ¿¡Que vamos a hacer!?- pregunto Sailor Jupiter

- ¡Tengo una idea! ¡Atacare al techo para que se derrumbe aunque sea en parte y así dificultarles el paso, de esa manera podemos salir de aquí sin herirlos!- dijo Sailor Venus

- ¡Buena idea Venus, hazlo!- respondió Artemis

- ¡Ok, aquí voy! ¡Cadena de amor de Venus!- exclamo Sailor Venus, enseguida libero todo su poder hasta que se vio una especie de aura rodeándola, luego la rodearon muchos corazones, sube una de sus manos de forma que el meñique, índice y pulgar quedan levantados; los corazones que la rodean crean una cadena, a continuación la apunto hacia el techo del pasillo que al recibir el impacto comenzó a derrumbarse, inmediatamente los de la S.A.T. dejaron de disparar y se refugiaron en el ascensor.

- ¡Bravo Mina! – exclamo Sailor Júpiter

- ¡Ustedes son geniales!- les dijo Urawa admirado

- ¡No es nada, jaja!- dijo Sailor Venus

- Tenemos otro problema, aun hay muchos policías afuera…- dijo Urawa

Efectivamente afuera estaban aun muchos policías y el humo de las granadas que había disparado la terminator ya casi se había disipado.

**¡Esto se pone bueno!, ¿podrán escapar de allí? ¿Qué pasara con Rei Hino T-800 y compañía? ¿Podrán escapar de Diamante T-1000? Esperen la siguiente actualización. Como pudieron notar, Ryo Urawa hace de Miles Dyson, recuerden que en la película Dayson muere, pero yo dije que le haría algunos cambios a la historia y que no quería que quedara exactamente igual a la película y además me dio pena matarlo, considero además que en la película, Dayson no merecía morir, así que decidí salvar a Urawa. Gracias además Azumideblack, por sugerirme también que lo deje vivir, bueno dicho todo esto, me despido hasta la próxima. **


	9. Chapter 8

CAPITULO 8

PERSONAJES

_Rei Hino_: Terminator T-800

_Serena Tsukino_: Sailor Moon y futura gobernante de la Tierra

_Serenity Tsukino_: Madre de Serena

_Darien Chiba_: Tuxedo Kamen, novio de Serena y futuro gobernante de la Tierra

_Ami Mizuno_: Sailor Mercury y amiga de Serena

_Makoto Kino_: Sailor Júpiter y amiga de Serena

_Minako Aino_: Sailor Venus y amiga de Serena

_Luna y Artemis_: Gatos guías de las Sailor Senshis

_Ryo Urawa_: Director de proyector especiales de "Dark Crystal"

_Diamante Black Moon_: Terminator T-1000

- ¡Bravo Mina! – exclamo Sailor Júpiter

- ¡Ustedes son geniales!- les dijo Urawa admirado

- ¡No es nada, jaja!- dijo Sailor Venus

- Tenemos otro problema, aun hay muchos policías afuera…- dijo Urawa

Efectivamente afuera estaban aun muchos policías y el humo de las granadas que había disparado la terminator ya casi se había disipado.

- Tal vez mis Burbujas de Mercurio, nos ayuden a escapar de aquí- dice Sailor Mercury

- Si, siempre y cuando encontremos un vehículo en el cual escapar y seguir a Serena, Serenity, Darien y la ciborg- responde Mako

-¿Y la furgoneta en la cual vinimos? – pregunta Urawa

- Justo en medio de los policías…no podemos llegar hasta allí hay demasiados, tendríamos que usar nuestros poderes contra ellos- responde Sailor Venus

- Es verdad, habrá que buscar otro vehículo, Ami procede ahora – dice Luna

- Entendido, ¡Burbujas de Mercurio!- exclama Ami y al instante realiza su ataque, gracias al cual el lugar se llena de una espesa niebla.

- ¡Ahora mientras no ven nada, vamos rápido! ¡Busquemos un vehículo!- grita Artemis

Las Sailors, Urawa y los gatos salieron corriendo y rápidamente buscaron algún vehículo que estuviera sano aun pero la mayoría estaban destrozados ya.

- ¿¡Donde rayos hay algún vehículo sano!? ¡Esa máquina acabo con todo!- exclamo Sailor Júpiter

- ¡Miren ese patrullero! ¡Parce estar sano!- exclamo Urawa

- ¡Vamos! ¡La niebla de Mercurio no durara mucho más!- dijo Sailor Mercury

Se dirigieron corriendo entonces hacia el patrullero señalado oyendo de fondo las voces de los policías que estaban confundidos al no ver nada por la niebla, deseando que las llaves estuvieran allí, llegaron y se subieron, buscaron las llaves pero no las encontraron, pero Sailor Júpiter que tenia algunos conocimientos, comenzó a desmontar la parte del volante en donde iban las llaves para así intentar encender el motor haciendo contacto con los cables de encendido.

- ¿Cuándo fue que aprendiste a hacer eso, Mako?- pregunto Sailor Mercury

- Me lo enseño Serenity…- contesta ella mientras intentaba lograr hacer contacto con los cables

- Sería bueno que te apresures, la niebla ya casi se disipa- dice Luna

- Eso intento, ¡ya casi lo tengo!- responde Sailor Júpiter

- Tal vez si les explicáramos todo, podríamos…- dice Urawa pero no llega a terminar de hablar

- ¿y qué diríamos, señor Urawa? No, no tenemos como justificar nuestras acciones aquí, debemos escapar y alcanzar a Serena- responde Sailor Júpiter

- ¿Falta mucho, Mako?- pregunta Sailor Venus

- ¡Ya casi, ya casi…!- responde esta

-¡Rápido parece que ya nos vieron!- exclama Sailor Mercury

Efectivamente ya se escuchaban voces de alto de los policías y algunos comandos de las S.A.T., ya que el resto estaba intentado ayudar a salir a sus compañeros que estaban adentro de edificio aun y la niebla de Mercurio ya casi se había disipado.

-¡Nos están empezando a disparar, Mako!- exclama Artemis, mientras todos se cubrían

- ¡Ya está, ya encendió!- dijo Sailor Júpiter al lograr encender el motor

- ¡Vamos rápido!- hablo Sailor Venus

Acto seguido, Sailor Júpiter acelero el vehículo, el cual paso en medio de los policías y de los disparos de estos.

- ¡Lo logramos! ¡Siii!- exclamo Sailor Venus

- ¡Buen trabajo, chicas!- les dijo Luna

- ¿No les preocupa que su reputación se vea afectada?- pregunta Urawa

- Eso es lo de menos cuando el futuro de la humanidad y del planeta está en juego – responde Sailor Júpiter

- De todos modos yo soy conocido por mi trabajo en "Dark Cristal", si me buscan yo intentare justificarlas a ustedes, veré que se me ocurre- les dice Urawa

- Pero usted estará bien, ¿no?- le pregunta Sailor Venus

- Si, lo más probable que piensen es que yo actué obligado – responde Urawa

- Ya veo, Ami, ¿Puedes estimar la ubicación de la camioneta en donde van nuestros amigos? – Pregunta Sailor Venus

- Si, eso estoy viendo en mi Lap Top- responde Mercury con el visor sobre los ojos y consultando su computadora

- Creo que vi también a un helicóptero que iba tras ellos – comenta Sailor Júpiter

- Confiemos en que ellos sepan lidiar con el- dice Sailor Venus

- Puede ser un policía o también el ciborg asesino – comenta Luna preocupada

- Debemos apurarnos entonces – responde Sailor Júpiter

- Ya los tengo, Mako, sigue derecho por esta avenida – exclama Sailor Mercury

- ¡Entendido!-

- ¿Puedes hacer contacto con el camión, Ami?- pregunta Artemis

- Si, si puedo, espera un segundo – responde Mercury

- Bien, así tranquilizamos a Serena, conociéndola aun debe de estar preocupada por nosotros- contesta Artemis

Más adelante iba el camión de S.A.T. a toda velocidad en el que iban Sailor Moon y Serenity atrás, la terminator al volante y Tuxedo Kamen en el asiento de acompañante, por la radio del camión se escuchaba la voz de Ami.

-¡Hola! ¡Hola! ¿Me oyen?- se escucha decir a la voz de Ami

- Fuerte y claro – responde la T-800 atendiendo el comunicador

- ¡Amiiiiii! ¿Como estaaan?- grita Serena desde la parte de atrás del camión

- Dile a Serena que todos estamos bien, pudimos escapar de la policía – dice Ami

- Comprendido, Ami – contesta la ciborg

- Oye, nos fijamos que un helicóptero salió detrás de ustedes después que salieron, no sabemos si es un policía o no- habla Mercury

- Es probable que sea el T-1000 – responde la T-800

- Lo sospechaba, cuídense mucho por favor ¿ustedes están todos bien? – pregunta Ami

- Si, aquí todos estamos bien – responde la ciborg

- ¡Quiero hablar con Ami!- dice Sailor Moon

- Después Serena, ahora debes quedarte a cubierto – le dice Serenity

- Pero…-

- Pero nada Serena, ya tendremos tiempo después- le dice su madre a Serena

- En cuanto podamos nos reunimos con ustedes, nosotros los estamos siguiendo, pero aún estamos lejos –se escucha decir a la voz de Ami por la radio

- Entendido, Ami. Hasta Luego – le contesta la T-800

- Hasta luego- responde Sailor Mercury

- Bueno, estoy más tranquila al saber que están bien- dice Sailor Moon

- ¿Lo ves? Te dije que debíamos tener fe – le dice Tuxedo Kamen

- ¡Claro! – exclama Serena sonriente

- Bueno, después habrá tiempo de festejar, escucha Serena, ocurra lo que ocurra quédate debajo de estos chalecos ¿Oíste? - le dice Serenity a Serena acercándole unos chalecos antibalas que habían quedado allí.

- Si, entendido. Pero cuando pueda pelear, peleare – contesta Sailor Moon

Sin decir más, Serenity le da un beso a Serena y se dirige a la puerta trasera del camión, tapa la ventanilla con un chaleco antibalas y en el espacio libre que deja la mitad de la puerta que quedo abierta, pone el escudo anti-balas para cubrirse, el cual estaba muy dañado ya que había recibido muchos disparos.

En el asiento de acompañante, Tuxedo Kamen veía sorprendido el costado derecho de la cara de la T-800 que estaba lleno de sangre y que gran parte de la ceja de ese lado ya no estaba, al igual que el pómulo derecho, mostrando algo del cráneo robótico y miro también el par de balazos que tenía en el costado izquierdo del rostro.

- Ustedes me sorprenden, son como humanos por fuera pero por dentro son robots – le dice Tuxedo Kamen a la T-800

- Organismo cibernético – corrige la terminator a Tuxedo Kamen, mirándolo sin evidenciar emoción alguna

- Bueno lo que sea – responde Tuxedo Kamen

- ¡Se acerca un helicóptero!- se escucha exclamar a Serenity de atrás

- Es el – le responde la T-800 mirándola

- Yo también estaré listo, necesito un arma – dice Tuxedo Kamen

Sin responder nada, Serenity le pasa una ametralladora M-16 de las que estaban atrás, Tuxedo Kamen se quita el sombrero y se asoma por la ventana, preparándose para disparar, atrás Serenity también se puso en posición y estaba lista ya para disparar y Sailor Moon se cubría con los chalecos anti-balas.

El helicóptero se acerca y va descendiendo a medida que se acerca al camión, la ciborg acelera todo lo que puede y esquiva los autos, el helicóptero hace lo propio sin elevarse para no alejarse del camión; Serenity comienza a disparar hacia el helicóptero, desde este, el T-1000 también comienza a disparar hacia Serenity y hacia Tuxedo Kamen, el cual se vuelve a meter al vehículo para cubrirse de los disparos, Serenity hace lo propio detrás del escudo anti-balas.

Aprovechando que el T-1000 paro de disparar para recargar, Serenity y Tuxedo Kamen se asomaron de nuevo para dispararle, y se escondieron de nuevo inmediatamente cuando el T-1000 volvió a disparar de nuevo, el camión en el que iban paso debajo de un puente que cruzaba la avenida y el T-1000 arriesgándose cruzo también el puente por debajo en el helicóptero mientras recargaba la ametralladora, y Serenity y Tuxedo Kamen le disparaban,Sailor Moon se asomo por los chalecos anti-balas y vio como su madre le disparaba al helicóptero y el T-1000 desde este le contestaba, tuvo que cubrirse de nuevo detrás de los chalecos anti balas para no ser alcanzada por una ráfaga de balas mientras su madre le gritaba que se quedara agachada.

Acto seguido, Serenity volvió a disparar hacia el helicóptero mientras el camión rebasaba por la izquierda a un camión de carga que transportaba hidrogeno liquido, como justo había un pequeño puente peatonal, el helicóptero se elevo para pasarlo por arriba y volvió a descender inmediatamente para acercarse otra vez al camión, como respuesta, Tuxedo Kamen y Serenity no dejaban de dispararle pero el T-1000 no les daba tregua y les contestaba el fuego en cuando podía y solo paraba para recargar, pero en un momento determinado el escudo antibalas cedió y se rompió en una parte y uno de los disparos alcanzo a Serenity en una pierna, Sailor Moon al escuchar el grito de su madre volvió a asomarse detrás de los chalecos anti- balas.

- ¡Sujétense fuerte! – les grito a todos la T-800, mirando hacia atrás

Una vez que lo hicieron, la terminator freno de golpe el vehículo y el helicóptero que venía siguiéndolo de cerca atrás, no pudo apartarse a tiempo y choco contra la parte trasera del camión, esto provoco que la trompa del helicóptero se destrozara y el helicóptero cayera al pavimento rompiéndose en pedazos y prendiéndose fuego, a continuación la terminator volvió a acelerar el camión y siguió avanzando esquivando los autos, pero uno de los neumáticos del vehículo en el que iban se reventó y la ciborg perdió el control, como consecuencia de eso, el camión dio un giro y volcó, aun así siguió avanzando un par de metros más echando chispas por el roce del metal del camión con el pavimento, por la aceleración que llevaban hasta que se detuvo, atrás de ellos frente al helicóptero en donde iba el T-1000, se detuvo el camión que transportaba hidrogeno liquido, el mismo que pasaron antes.

De la misma manera una camioneta se detuvo detrás del camión accidentado, el hombre que conducía se bajo y se acerco al camión; igualmente del camión que se había detenido delante del helicóptero accidentado se bajo el conductor el cual veía acercarse al terminator de cabello plateado.

- ¡Maldita sea! ¿Está bien…?- pregunto sorprendido el hombre

Como respuesta el T-1000 convirtió su mano izquierda en una cuchilla y mato al hombre atravesándolo con la misma, luego regreso la mano a su forma normal y se subió al camión.

Del camión accidentado salían por la puerta trasera la T-800, Tuxedo Kamen y Sailor Moon que ayudaban a andar a Serenity que estaba herida en una pierna.

- Vamos, mama hay que salir de aquí – le dice Sailor Moon a su madre

- Los rifles, no se olviden- responde Serenity

- De acuerdo, yo ya llevo el mío – contesta Tuxedo Kamen

- Aquí lo tengo, no te preocupes mama- dice también Sailor Moon

- ¿Están heridos? – pregunta el conductor de la camioneta al oír la exclamación de dolor de Serenity

La única respuesta que recibe es una mirada de la ciborg, el hombre al ver las partes expuestas del cráneo robótico en el rostro y los agujeros de bala en la garganta de la T-800 se quedo mudo y sorprendido y se alejo un par de pasos. La terminator mira hacia detrás del hombre y ve acercarse al camión que se lleva por delante el helicóptero accidentado y se acercaba a ellos, Sailor Moon y Tuxedo Kamen también miran en la misma dirección y ven al camión acelerando hacia ellos.

- Nitrógeno Liquido - Alcanza a leer Tuxedo Kamen en la cisterna del camión

- ¡Gran Kami! Vamos, apurémonos, ¡Vamos, mama!- exclama Sailor Moon

- Necesitamos su camioneta – le dijo la T-800 al sorprendido hombre que no sabía que decir, mientras Tuxedo Kamen y Sailor Moon se dirigían ya al vehículo ayudando a Serenity a andar

- ¡De prisa! Vamos- dice Sailor Moon

Los cuatro entonces se subieron a la camioneta, que por suerte era de cuatro puertas, la T-800 se puso al volante, Tuxedo Kamen se subió en el asiento de acompañante, mientras que Sailor Moon y Serenity se sentaron atrás, debían darse prisa ya que el camión cisterna se acercaba a toda velocidad ya hacia ellos.

- ¡Vamos!- exclamo Tuxedo Kamen

La terminator arranco inmediatamente la camioneta y esquivo el camión accidentado de las S.A.T. en el que iban ellos hace rato, el hombre que conducía la camioneta en la que se fueron recién vio acercarse a toda velocidad el camión cisterna y al ver que iba a embestir el camión accidentado, se aparto de allí pasando sobre la pequeña pared de cemento que separaba el carril en el que iban, del carril contrario.

Efectivamente el camión cisterna paso llevándose por delante el vehículo volcado y continuo en persecución a la camioneta de Sailor Moon y compañía.

En la camioneta, Serenity sentía mucho dolor en su pierna derecha herida.

-Estoy sangrando mucho- die Serenity

- ¡Haz presión! – le contesta su hija, al mismo tiempo que echaba una ojeada hacia atrás.

- ¡Acelera más!- le dice Tuxedo Kamen a la ciborg, pero esta no le responde nada.

- ¡Toma este trapo!, funcionara- le dice Sailor Moon a su madre agarrando un trapo y vendándole el muslo herido a su madre con él, Serenity hacia presión con la mano, la zona de la herida.

- ¡Esta acercándose rápido!- le dice Tuxedo Kamen mientras miraba hacia atrás, a la T-800

- ¡Acelera más!- le dijo Sailor Moon a la terminator

- El vehículo no puede ir mas a prisa, es la máxima velocidad – contesto ella señalando el velocímetro, cuya aguja marcaba 115 Km/h

- ¡Rayos! ¡Yo puedo correr más rápido que esta cosa! Le respondió Sailor Moon quejándose del vehículo

Mientras Serenity se apretaba mas el nudo del vendaje, el camión ya casi los alcanzaba e iba a chocarlos de atrás y efectivamente lo hace, la ciborg pega un volantazo hacia la izquierda y el camión cisterna se acerca hacia ellos por la derecha.

- ¡Se acerca por la derecha!- exclama Serenity

-¡No lo dejare! – exclama Tuxedo Kamen asomándose por la ventana y empezando a dispararle al camión

- ¡Cuidado! ¡Cuidado Darien!- grita Sailor Moon

Rápidamente este regresa a su asiento e inmediatamente el camión los embiste y los empuja contra la baya de contención, el costado izquierdo de la camioneta echaba chispas por el roce.

-¡Cielos! ¡Casi no la cuento!- comento Darien mientras el camión cisterna los embestía una y otra vez contra la baya.

El camión cisterna se aparto de ellos para rebasar a otro camión que había delante de ellos, por lo que la camioneta de la T-800 y compañía aprovecho para ir por la izquierda y adelantarse algo.

Estaban pasando un puente y el camión cisterna choco a un auto que iba delante de él con tal de alcanzar rápido a la camioneta.

- Maneja – le dice la terminator a Tuxedo Kamen

- ¿A dónde rayos vas? – le pregunta este

Sin responder nada, la ciborg abre la puerta y se asoma fuera de la camioneta, le apunta al camión con el lanzagranadas y le dispara, dándole en la trompa al camión, pero eso no detiene la marcha del camión cisterna ya que solo tenía un agujero grande en la trompa.

- ¡Agarra la siguiente salida! – le grita la T-800 a Tuxedo Kamen

Darien hace caso y pega un giro hacia la derecha para tomar la salida indicada, el camión cisterna hace lo mismo llevándose por delante todo lo que se le cruza por delante

-¡Maldición!- exclama Sailor Moon mientras ve como el camión cisterna se acerca inexorablemente a ellos.

- ¡Qué porquería de cacharro agarramos!- se queja también Tuxedo Kamen, mientras la ciborg carga el lanza-granadas

-¡Agárrense!- exclama Tuxedo Kamen, que debe girar rápido hacia la izquierda para evitar chocar contra un camión que venía de frente, pero el disparo que la ciborg realizo hacia el camión cisterna no logra impactar en su objetivo debido al giro que debió hacer la camioneta.

Esta siguió derecho por la calle que se dirigía directo a lo que parecía ser una enorme fábrica, mientras la ciborg intentaba cargar de nuevo el lanza-granadas, el camión cisterna embiste a la camioneta por detrás, lo que provoca que la granada se escape de la mano a la ciborg antes que pudiera cargar el arma, el camión cisterna embiste una y otra vez a la camioneta por detrás, mientras esta rompía el portón de alambrado de entrada a la fabrica, la cual era una fundidora de acero.

La T-800, al no tener otra granada a mano, tira el lanza-granadas hacia la parte trasera de la camioneta y agarra la ametralladora M-16 que tenía Tuxedo Kamen, una vez que comprueba que está cargada se dirige hacia la trompa del camión cisterna que iba pegado a la cola de la camioneta, a continuación dispara la M-16 al lugar del conductor que ocupaba el T-1000, cuando le vacía el cargador al terminator, la ciborg se baja de la trompa del camión cisterna y se sostiene de la ventana del lado del conductor, con la otra mano toma el volante desde la ventanilla de adelante y hace que el camión cisterna pegue un giro hacia la derecha, logrando así que el camión vuelque, pero debido a la velocidad que llevaba el camión aun volcado no detiene su marcha, debido al roce del metal del mismo contra el suelo, saltaban chispas mientras que la T-800 que se colgaba de las ventanas delanteras se trepaba y se subía al costado del camión que quedo hacia arriba, el cual echaba humo ya; mientras tanto en la camioneta, Serenity le decía a Tuxedo Kamen que siguiera derecho y no desacelerara, aunque estaban entrando ya al área en donde estaban las calderas y piletones de acero fundido y en donde estaban los obreros trabajando.

-¡Agáchense!- grita Tuxedo Kamen justo antes de chocar la camioneta contra un montacargas que estaba delante, al no poder esquivarlo.

La T-800 aun estaba sobre el camión cisterna, que seguía la marcha con la que venía, hacia donde estaba la camioneta, de costado y volcado, y es lanzada hacia adelante justo cuando el camión choca contra un portón que no era lo suficientemente grande para que todo el largo del vehículo pasara por él, la cisterna del camión choca contra la pared de hierro y se quiebra a la mitad, dejando escapar el hidrógeno liquido de adentro.

Al ver esto, un hombre que estaba arriba comienza a gritarles a los obreros para avisarles.

- ¡Salgan todos de aquí!- gritaba el hombre

- ¡Salgan de aquí! ¡Fuera! ¡Vamos! – grito otro hombre que estaba a su lado, haciendo sonar la alarma.

Mientras tanto abajo en la zona de la cisterna rota, ya había mucho vapor blanco, el cual era el hidrógeno liquido que volvía al estado gaseoso al estar en contacto con el aire.

Tuxedo Kamen, Serenity y Sailor Moon se enderezaron, miraron hacia atrás y vieron el desastre en donde estaban los restos del camión. Los fierros del montacargas estaban incrustados en la ventana delantera de la camioneta y si no se hubieran agachado, los tres hubieran perdido sus cabezas.

En el camión, en medio de todo el vapor, se puede ver que el T-1000 sale del vehículo.

A un par de kilómetros de allí, en el patrullero iban las chicas con los gatos y Urawa.

- ¿Aun no puedes volver a comunicarte con el camión?- pregunta Luna a Sailor Mercury

- No, es inútil. No puedo- contesta esta

- ¡Maldición! ¡Espero que no les haya pasado nada!- exclama Sailor Júpiter

- Con la computadora aun puedo ubicarlos, no nos desesperemos- contesta Ami intentando poner calma

- ¿Les habrá dado caza el tipo ese?- pregunta preocupada Sailor Júpiter

-No lo digas de nuevo, ¡Confiemos en que están bien!- responde Sailor Venus

**Así concluye otro capítulo más, una aclaración que debo hacer antes que se me olvide, el Ryo Urawa de aquí seria Richard el del Anime de los '90, pero aquí es ya un hombre grande y padre de familia y además Ryo era su nombre original el japonés si mal no recuerdo.**

**Otra aclaración, en Japón el lado del conductor en los vehículos es a la derecha y no a la izquierda como aquí en America. **

**En cuanto termine esta historia, comenzare con la precuela de la misma, ya tengo el prologo listo y subido, así que ya pueden encontrarlo aquí solo esperen, de todos modos este fic ya va llegando al final. **

**Sailor Moon y compañía están aparentemente atrapados en la Fundidora de Acero con el T-1000 y las demás Sailors les perdieron el rastro parece, ¿Qué pasara? A esperar nomas, así que me despido hasta la próxima :)**


	10. Chapter 9

CAPITULO 9

PERSONAJES

_Rei Hino_: Terminator T-800

_Serena Tsukino_: Sailor Moon y futura gobernante de la Tierra

_Serenity Tsukino_: Madre de Serena

_Darien Chiba_: Tuxedo Kamen, novio de Serena y futuro gobernante de la Tierra

_Ami Mizuno_: Sailor Mercury y amiga de Serena

_Makoto Kino_: Sailor Júpiter y amiga de Serena

_Minako Aino_: Sailor Venus y amiga de Serena

_Luna y Artemis_: Gatos guías de las Sailor Senshis

_Ryo Urawa_: Ex - director de proyectos especiales de "Dark Cristal" y aliado de las Sailors

_Diamante Black Moon_: Terminator T-1000

- ¿Aun no puedes volver a comunicarte con el camión?- pregunta Luna a Sailor Mercury

- No, es inútil. No puedo- contesta esta

- ¡Maldición! ¡Espero que no les haya pasado nada!- exclama Sailor Júpiter

- Con la computadora aun puedo ubicarlos, no nos desesperemos- contesta Ami intentando poner calma

- ¿Les habrá dado caza el tipo ese?- pregunta preocupada Sailor Júpiter

- No lo digas de nuevo, ¡Confiemos en que están bien!- responde Sailor Venus

- Espero que la policía no nos siga – comenta Urawa

- No lo creo, los dejamos bastante confundidos – contesta Sailor Venus

- Y ahora que ya no estará en Dark Cristal, ¿de qué vivirá, señor?- le pregunta Sailor Júpiter a Urawa

- Encontrare trabajo en otra empresa, tengo prestigio, lo más probable es que no tenga problemas para encontrar trabajo- responde el

- Eso si fíjese bien que proyecto lleva adelante, que no sea nada que ponga en riesgo a la humanidad, jaja – le dice Sailor Venus

- Claro, de ahora en mas pondré cuidado en que es lo que llevo adelante – responde Urawa con una sonrisa

- ¡Ya los tengo! ¡Júpiter, sigue adelante y sal por la salida que yo te indique, están en una fundición de acero, más adelante!- exclama Sailor Mercury

- ¡Entendido! – responde Sailor Júpiter

- ¡Muy bien! ¡Allá vamos!- exclaman Luna y Artemis al mismo tiempo

_Nota: Enlace de música para continuar leyendo _

_ watch?v=afW0TZ3g5HA&index=3&list=LLMFhvRrrjuPxNBBaE7RLGMg_

En la fundición de acero, Sailor Moon y Tuxedo Kamen ayudan a bajar a Serenity de la camioneta y la terminator que estaba en el suelo ve al T-1000 salir del camión.

Cuando sale el terminator de cabello plateado, es inevitable que su cuerpo se moje con el hidrógeno liquido que sigue derramándose de la cisterna del camión, una vez que ubica en medio del vapor blanco, a Sailor Moon y compañía se dirige hacia ellos, pero todo su cuerpo estaba ya cubierto de una nevisca blanca y le estaba costando cada vez mas moverse, su cuerpo se estaba enfriando rápidamente debido al hidrógeno y el metal liquido de su cuerpo se estaba solidificando y con mucho esfuerzo lograba despegar los pies del suelo, el T-1000 camino cada vez con más dificultad hasta que en un momento determinado ya no pudo despegar uno de sus pies del suelo , pero ante el esfuerzo del ciborg para seguir caminado, dicha pierna se parte en dos quedando el pie izquierdo y parte de la pierna pegadas al suelo, ante esto el T-1000 ya no puede seguir caminando ya que pierde la estabilidad y sus dos piernas se parten hasta la altura de la rodilla, para no caerse boca abajo al suelo, el terminator apoya su mano derecha en el suelo pero esta se queda pegada al suelo y ante el esfuerzo del ciborg por despegarla, dicho brazo se parte en dos quedando la mano y parte del brazo adheridos al piso, a continuación el T-1000 ya es incapaz de moverse debido a que el metal de su cuerpo se termina de solidificar por el frío del hidrógeno liquido .

La T-800 que lo estaba observando a unos pocos pasos de allí se pone de pie, saca la pistola y la apunta hacia el T-1000.

- En el nombre de Marte, yo te castigo – dice la terminator al T-1000 antes de dispararle.

Al recibir el disparo de la ciborg, el cuerpo del T-1000 se rompe en mil pedazos, los cuales se desparraman por el suelo.

Sailor Moon, Tuxedo Kamen y Serenity estaban observando todo al lado de la camioneta y Serenity estaba ya que no podía más del dolor de la pierna herida y tenía también algo de sangre en la frente debido al choque de hace rato, Tuxedo Kamen sigue sosteniéndola mientras Sailor Moon se dirige a donde está la T-800, esta se ayuda con una de las barandas de una escalera que tenia a sus espaldas para permanecer de pie y observa un detalle: un piletón estaba roto y el acero fundido poco a poco se estaba derramando sobre el suelo, además saltaban chispas de los cables que se rompieron debido al impacto del camión, las cuales caían sobre los pedazos del T-1000.

Sailor Moon llega al lado de la ciborg un poco jadeante, mientras esta recargaba la pistola y observa también ese detalle, el lugar donde estaban los pedazos del terminator echaba humo ya.

- Tenemos poco tiempo – le dice la T-800 a Sailor Moon mientras ve como los trozos del ciborg de metal liquido se derriten y vuelven al estado liquido, para a continuación juntarse entre si y formar como una pequeña lagunita.

- ¡Vámonos! – le dice la ciborg a Sailor Moon mientras se dirigían a dónde estaban Tuxedo Kamen y Serenity, al mismo tiempo que desde la pequña laguna de metal liquido ya comenzaba a emerger y formarse la cabeza y el cuerpo del T-1000.

- ¡Vamos! ¡Hay que largarnos de aquí! ¡Vamos!- les dice Sailor Moon a su madre y a Tuxedo Kamen.

Estos ven con asombro como rápidamente el cuerpo del T-1000 vuelve a reconstruirse rápidamente, mientras que la terminator toma la granada que estaba aun en la parte trasera de la camioneta y con esta recarga el lanza-granadas.

- El rifle, denme el rifle- les pide Serenity

- Toma, aquí esta – le dice Sailor Moon dándoselo

Sailor Moon y Tuxedo Kamen ayudan a Serenity a andar y la terminator camina al lado de ellos, van lo más rápido que pueden condicionados por la herida de Serenity en la pierna derecha, que había sangrado mucho; mientras que el T-1000 ya había terminado de reconstruirse e iba tras ellos.

Los cuatro escapando del terminator de cabello plateado continúan su camino, en un momento determinado Serenity no aguanta más y solo porque su hija y Tuxedo Kamen la sostienen no se cae al suelo, el problema era que no tenían tiempo para descansar ya que el T-1000 se acercaba rápidamente a ellos.

- ¡Vamos mama! ¡Levántate! ¡Vamos!- le dice Sailor Moon

- ¡Resista! ¡El ya viene a por nosotros! ¡Sé que usted puede, vamos!- le dice también Tuxedo Kamen a Serenity

Con esfuerzo, los dos logran hacer que Serenity se ponga de pie con ayuda de la ciborg y siguen avanzado lo más rápido que pueden, doblan en una esquina en medio de las columnas que sostenían las calderas de arriba y se dirigían directo a donde estaban los piletones.

- Por aquí, vamos – les dice la T-800 indicándoles por donde seguir

Continuaron entonces por un estrecho pasillo el cual estaba lleno de vapor y hacia cada vez más calor, hasta que ven que salieron directo hacia un pileton.

-Esperen, esperen… ¡Esperen! No, hace demasiado calor- les dice Serenity a los tres.

- Tiene razón, aquí el calor es insoportable ya – comenta Tuxedo Kamen que tenia la frente llena de sudor.

- Tienes razón, debemos regresar – dice también Sailor Moon

Dicho esto, se dan media vuelta y regresan por donde llegaron, pero al salir del pasillo ven que el T-1000 ya estaba muy cerca de ellos.

- Corran, váyanse –les dice la T-800 a los tres

- ¡No, no te abandonare!- le dice Sailor Moon

- Serena, ahora tienen que irse – le contesta la ciborg

- ¡Serena, vamos! – le dice Serenity a su hija

- ¡Tiene razón! ¡Vamonos Sailor Moon!- le dice también Tuxedo Kamen a Serena

- ¡Vete! ¡Ahora! – le dice la terminator a Serena

- ¡Nooo! – grita como respuesta Sailor Moon

Pero igual Tuxedo Kamen y Serenity logran irse con Serena aun a regañadientes de esta, mientras que la ciborg se queda y con el lanza-granadas preparado y listo para disparar vuelve su vista al lugar de donde venia el T-1000 hace rato, saca también la pistola y comienza a caminar por el sector, en su vista electrónica aparece un mensaje: "Buscando", sus sensores intentaban ubicar al T-1000 pero era imposible debido a que había mucho vapor, la ciborg continua caminado lentamente en búsqueda del T-1000 hasta que este aparece de repente de en medio del vapor al lado de la ciborg y la toma del brazo y la mano izquierda en la cual tenia el lanza-granadas, este sale volando ya que el T-1000 se lo quita. La terminator intenta defenderse con la pistola y alcanza a disparar pero, el de cabello plateado le agarra dicha mano también y de un manotazo hace que se le caiga la pistola al suelo, a continuación ambos ciborgs forcejean y se arrojan el uno al otro contra las columnas de hierro y las maquinarias que allí estaban, el de cabello plata arroja a la terminator de cabello negro y ojos morados hacia unos barrotes cerca de allí pero esta se impulsa hacia atrás ayudándose con el pie derecho para empujar al T-1000 contra una pequeña pared de hierro a sus espaldas, la ciborg continua arrojando al de cabello plateado una y otra vez contra las paredes del estrecho pasillo hasta que lo arroja contra otra pared que tenia un letrero de "Precaución", el T-1000 sin darse la vuelta cambia la parte delantera de su cuerpo hacia la trasera y la trasera hacia donde estaba la delantera gracias al metal liquido del que estaba hecho y se arroja sobre la de pelo negro, esta le da una trompada a la cara del de cabello plata pero cuando el golpe impacta su cabeza y su cuerpo se transforman en una masa de metal liquido que dejan atrapado el puño izquierdo de la T-800, cuando vuelve a su forma original en donde estaba la cabeza están ahora las manos del T-1000 agarrando el puño de la ciborg y no lo soltaba, tomándola de dicha mano, el de cabello plata comienza a arrojar a la terminator de pelo negro contra las paredes de hierro una y otra vez hasta que la arroja contra un engranaje grande que estaba allí y provoca que el brazo izquierdo de la ciborg quede atrapado en el engranaje, el cual ya no puede girar debido al brazo… ella ya no podía salir de allí, intento sacar el brazo atrapado, trato de mover la rueda del engranaje ella pero fue inútil, intento detener con el único brazo libre que le quedaba, al T-1000 que se iba tras Sailor Moon y compañía pero de nada sirvió, este mientras se alejaba lentamente miraba hacia arriba intentado ubicar a sus objetivos.

Por una escalera iban subiendo Serenity como podía, en compañía de Sailor Moon y Tuxedo Kamen, Serenity les indicaba que continuaran subiendo y ellos lo hacen ayudando a Serenity a subir también.

- Vamos mama, ¡Ya te tenemos! ¡Vamos! – le dice Sailor Moon a su madre, ayudándola a ponerse de pie junto con Tuxedo Kamen, luego los tres siguieron avanzando como podían.

La T-800 aun tenia el brazo izquierdo atrapado en el engranaje, ella agarro un fierro largo con los extremos puntiagudos, para meterlo en medio de su brazo atrapado y hacer palanca para asi, liberarse, la ciborg lo hace hasta que los metales de su brazo robotico se rompen y ella tira hasta que logra liberarse pero sin su brazo izquierdo ya, el cual quedo en la rueda del engranaje, que ya había comenzado a girar de nuevo, la terminator ayudándose de la barra de hierro se puso de pie y fue tras el T-1000.(de mas esta aclarar que a pesar de haber tenido un brazo atrapado y de haberse quedado con un solo brazo entero, la ciborg, ni una mueca de dolor hizo siquiera)

Arriba, Serenity y compañía continúan avanzando hasta que se encuentran con otra escalera la cual desciende, hacia la cual ven acercarse al T-1000, por lo que no tienen más remedio que regresar por donde fueron, Serenity cambia de planes y les indica que tomen una cadena que colgaba y que estaba cerca de ellos, ellos obedecen y agarran la cadena, Serenity toma otra cadena y la mueve hacia arriba permitiendo que la cadena en la que estaban Tuxedo Kamen y Sailor Moon descienda, una ves que estuvieron ambos en el piso de abajo Sailor Moon espero que su madre también descendiera, pero esta no lo hizo.

- ¡Mama! ¡Ven, vamos! ¡Ven con nosotros!- le grita Sailor Moon a su madre

- ¡Lo siento! ¡Yo solo los retraso! ¡Vayan sin mí! – le contesta esta

- ¡No, no te dejaremos! – le contesta Sailor Moon

- ¡Darien! ¡Llevatela, pónganse a salvo!- les grita Serenity

- ¡Entendido! ¡Ven Serena, vamos! – responde Tuxedo Kamen

- ¡Pero no podemos dejarla con esa cosa! – responde Sailor Moon

- ¡Váyanse! ¡Yo estaré bien! – les grita Serenity desde arriba con preocupación ya que el T-1000 estaba cerca de ella ya.

- ¡Sailor Moon, ya escuchaste! ¡Vamos! – le dice Tuxedo Kamen a Serena

- Esta bien…- responde esta

Una vez que se encontró sola, Serenity cargo la escopeta que tenia mientras el T-1000 se aproximaba a ella, cuando termino de cargar sin perder tiempo le disparo al T-1000 en la cabeza, pero este solo tenia un agujero grande en el lado derecho de la cara, por lo que siguió avanzando hacia Serenity a medida que el orificio se cerraba rápidamente. Serenity se dispuso a cargar nuevamente la escopeta pero de los nervios que tenía se le cae un cartucho al suelo, cuando coloco otro cartucho en el arma e iba a disparar, el T-1000 se arrojo sobre ella transformando su dedo índice izquierdo en una larga cuchilla puntiaguda que clavo en el hombro derecho de Serenity atravezandolo y clavándolo contra una pared de hierro a las espaldas de ella, dejadola atrapada.

- ¡Ahhhhh!- grito Serenity intentando en vano liberarse

- El Cristal de Plata, ¿Dónde esta?- pregunta secamente el T-1000

- ¿Crees que te lo dire, maldito?- le responde Serenity

- Llama a Serena y a Darien – le ordena el de cabello plata

- ¡No!- se negó Serenity a pesar del dolor, mirando con rabia al T-1000

- Se que esto duele, llama a Serena y a Darien – le ordeno el terminator de cabello plata, haciendo girar su dedo transformando en cuchilla, para aumentarle el dolor a Serenity.

- ¡Nunca! – respondió esta

El T-1000 transformo su otro dedo índice también, en una cuchilla alargada y puntiaguda, la cual acerco a la cara de Serenity.

- Llama a Serena y a Darien ahora – le repite la orden el T-1000

- ¡Vete al carajo!- le responde Serenity

En ese momento, de atrás se acerca la T-800 y golpea al de cabello plata con la barra de hierro la cual atraviesa el cuerpo del terminator de arriba hacia abajo, partiendole en dos su torso y obligandolo a soltar a Serenity, pero rápidamente el T-1000 le da una patada a la ciborg lanzándola hacia atrás, el cuerpo del terminator se reconstruyó rápidamente con la barra en el, el de pelo plateado retiro la barra de hierro de su cuerpo sin ninguna dificultad y comenzó a atacar con ella a la T-800.

Primero fue un golpe a la cara, el segundo en el abdomen, lo que hizo que la ciborg se inclinara hacia el suelo, el tercero fue en la espalda que provoco que la T-800 volviera a enderezarse, a continuación el T-1000 cargo con la barra contra la ciborg, esta cayo hacia abajo hacia una plataforma que estaba separada por una altura de cómo tres escalones de la de arriba de donde había sido empujada, con la caída rompió unas barandas de metal.

El T-1000 salto hacia donde había caído la ciborg y continuo golpeado con el fierro a la ciborg en el suelo una y otra vez hasta que toma a la ciborg y la arroja hacia el piso de abajo, la T-800 cae justo delante de una gran viga, justo cuando se estaba levantando cae el T-1000 junto a ella y la arroja contra una pared de hierro de allí mismo y a continuación mueve la gran viga hacia la ciborg, que apenas puede mantenerse en pie y por ende, no consigue esquivar la viga.

El primer golpe impacta a la T-800 en el hombro izquierdo, para poder evitar caerse al suelo la T-800 se sostiene de la pared a sus espaldas, en eso llega el segundo golpe con la viga el cual impacta en la parte de arriba de la espalda, el tercer golpe le impacta en la cabeza en el costado izquierdo, el cuarto también le impacta en la cabeza en la misma zona, finalmente la ciborg de pelo negro, cae al suelo boca abajo, ella ya tenia casi todo el costado derecho del cráneo robotico expuesto desde la altura de los labios hasta la cabeza y su globo ocular derecho ya no estaba, dejando ver uno de sus ojos roboticos.

Como podía, la T-800 se arrastro por el suelo ya que ya no tenía energías para ponerse de pie y además ahora tenia solo su brazo derecho entero, agarrándose de las rejillas del suelo para ayudarse a avanzar, la T-800 se dirigió hacia el lanza-granadas que había caído allí cerca, con dificultad estiro la mano para agarrarlo, pero el T-1000 le clavo la barra de hierro en la espalda y continuo girando la barra, haciendo palanca en la espalda de la ciborg para exponer su chasis metálico, cuando lo hace retira la barra para asestarle un ultimo golpe en la espalda a la T-800, que le atravesó el cuerpo con el fierro, antes de que ella pudiera agarrar el lanza-granadas, unos pequeños relámpagos en el cuerpo de la ciborg se produjeron antes de que la luz roja del ojo derecho robotico expuesto de la terminator, se apagara y su cuerpo quedara inerte…

Serenity sentada y recargada en la pared con una de sus manos agarra la escopeta y como puede recarga la escopeta, ya que no podía ni mover uno de los brazos debido a la herida en el hombro que le hizo el T-1000, apenas termina de recargar el arma llegan justo Sailor Mercury, Sailor Júpiter, Sailor Venus, los gatos y Urawa.

- ¡Serenity! ¿Se encuentra bien? Nos cruzamos con Serena y Darien y nos dijo que estaba aquí – dice Sailor Venus ayudando a Serenity a levantarse

- Creo que viviré…ahhh- responde ella

- ¿La cosa esa la hirió? – le pregunta Luna a Serenity

- Así es, si la terminator no hubiera llegado justo, probablemente ahora no la contaba…fui atrapada por el tipo ese y me lastimo el hombro, quería obligarme a llamar a Serena y a Darien y que le demos el Cristal de Plata – les relato Serenity

- Maldito…- se indigna Sailor Júpiter

- ¿Dónde esta la maquina ahora? – pregunta Sailor Mercury

- No lo se, debe de estar luchando contra el tipo ese, hasta hace rato escuchaba los sonidos de los golpes, pero ahora ya no se escucha nada- dice Serenity

- ¿Creen que nuestra ciborg haya sido vencida? – pregunta preocupada Sailor Venus

- Es probable… al estar compuesto por metal liquido es de muy difícil eliminación y por ende al ser un modelo mas avanzado, es mas fuerte que nuestra terminator, ella misma lo había dicho - comenta Artemis pensativo

- Hay que vencerlo como sea… ¿pero como si siempre que se lo hiere se reconstruye?- dice Sailor Júpiter

- Alguna forma debe de haber…-comenta Urawa

- Bueno, estoy consultando mi computadora, y si hay una manera…- les dice Sailor Mercury

- ¿Y cual seria, Amy? – pregunta Artemis

- La única manera es haciendo que se sumerja en uno de los estanques de metal derretido a alta temperatura, esto provocaría su desintegración completa, haciendo imposible su reconstrucción nuevamente – les revela Sailor Mercury

- ¡Buena idea, Ami!- exclama Sailor Venus

- Suena fácil decirlo, pero la cuestión es lograrlo…- comenta Urawa

- Lo…lo lograremos, ¡Vamos! – responde Serenity

- ¡Bien! – responden todos

En otro sector, por un estrecho pasillo iban caminado Tuxedo Kamen y Sailor Moon, dicho pasillo los llevo justo al lado de un estanque de acero fundido que estaba mas abajo, había bastante vapor y hacia mucho calor.

- Serena, debemos ponerte a salvo – dice Tuxedo Kamen jadeando

- Lo siento Darien, pero me canse de escapar de esa cosa, yo también voy a pelear- le responde jadeante por el calor, pero decidida ella

- Serena…-

- No dejare solas a mis amigas y a mi mama contra la cosa esa, así que volveré y peleare – continua Sailor Moon hablando mientras que con una mano se limpiaba la transpiración de la frente

- De acuerdo Serena… iré contigo y te protegeré con mi vida si es necesario, pero necesitaremos un plan – contesta Tuxedo Kamen

- Y yo a ti también con la mía si hace falta – le responde ella sonriéndole

- Lo se – le contesta Darien correspondiéndole la sonrisa

- Espero que Rei este bien –comenta Sailor Moon algo preocupada por la ciborg

- Hasta ya le llamas Rei como si ella fuera la autentica, recuerda que es una terminator – le dice Tuxedo Kamen

- ¡Ya lo se! ¿Cuál es el plan? – le contesta Serena

- Si logramos tirar a esa cosa a uno de estos estanques dudo mucho que pueda salir de el, eso se me ocurrió - responde Tuxedo Kamen

- ¡Buena idea! – exclama Sailor Moon

- Debemos arrinconarlo primero…- contesta Tuxedo Kamen

- ¿Y esa voz? ¡Esa es mama! ¡Esta en peligro, me esta llamando!- exclama Sailor Moon al oir la voz de su madre pidiéndole ayuda y llamándola

- ¡Serenaaa! ¡Serena, ayúdame!- se escucha hablar a la voz de Serenity

- ¡Sailor Moon espera! ¡Puede ser una trampa! – le avisa Tuxedo Kamen a Sailor Moon pero es inútil, ella ya va corriendo hacia el lugar de donde viene la voz de su madre.

La T-800 aun empalada con el fierro, estaba inmóvil pero, en la pupila de su ojo robotico derecho podía verse un pequeño haz de luz roja titilando, y en su vista electrónica que aun andaba bastante bien, aparece un esquema de unos circuitos y un mensaje: "Desvío de Energía Corriente Alternativa", a continuación en el esquema de los circuitos se ilumina una ruta que indica por donde se desviara dicha energía.

La luz roja de su pupila robotica se agrando un poco, lo que indica que la terminator ya hace uso de su energía alternativa, comienza a mover la mano y el brazo que le queda entero y también la cabeza, mira donde aun tiene clavado el fierro y lo toma con su mano, con algo de esfuerzo logra quitárselo y lo tira, a continuación toma el lanza-granadas que tenia delante suyo, intenta ponerse de pie pero no puede lograrlo fácilmente, aun con el uso de la energía alternativa, con el daño recibido y con un ante-brazo menos, no puede moverse rápidamente.

Arriba, en un sector que tenia debajo justo un estanque de acero fundido iba Serenity sola pidiendo ayuda y llamando a Serena, se notaba que le costaba mucho moverse debido a las heridas, se sostiene de un gancho que tenia encima y continua llamando a Serena, hasta que una voz le habla desde atrás.

- ¿A quien quieres engañar, maldito? – es la verdadera Serenity la que le habla, quien estaba en compañía de las Sailors, los gatos y Urawa.

Sin decir más Serenity le dispara al T-1000 que había adoptado la forma de Serenity, el agujero metálico que se le formo termino de evidenciar que era el, este rápidamente se dio vuelta y mientras lo hacia regreso a su forma original mientras que el agujero se le cerro rápidamente, Serenity continuo disparandole al T-1000 para hacerlo llegar hacia el borde de la plataforma y tirarlo al estanque, le disparo una y otra vez y estaba logrando acercar al T-1000 al borde,pero el arma de Serenity se queda sin municiones antes de que el de cabello plata llegue al borde, rápidamente los orificios de los disparos se cerraron y el T-1000 avanzo hacia ellos.

- Soy una Sailor Scout que lucha por el amor y la belleza, soy Sailor Venus y te castigare en el nombre de Venus, Rayo de Venus ¡Fulmina! -habla Sailor Venus y dispara un rayo de luz que impacta al T-1000, haciéndole un gran agujero y empujándolo de nuevo hacia atrás.

- Soy una Sailor Scout que lucha por el amor y la fuerza, soy Sailor Júpiter y te castigare en el nombre de Júpiter, Trueno de Júpiter ¡Resuena!- habla Sailor Júpiter y a continuación coloca sus brazos cruzados con los dedos en símbolos de cuernos hacia arriba, luego los pone en frente suyo y en este instante, sale una antena de su tiara y de arriba cae un rayo de un color blanco azulado eléctrico, que gira entorno a Sailor Júpiter, el trueno se concentra en la antena y ataca al T-1000 electrocutandolo.

- Soy una Sailor Scout que lucha por el amor y el conocimiento, soy Sailor Mercury y te castigare en el nombre de Mercurio, Burbujas congelantes de Mercurio ¡Estallen!- exclama Sailor Mercury y realiza algo parecido a las Burbujas de Mercurio pero con la diferencia que este ataque no crea una niebla espesa, si no que congela al T-1000.

- ¡Bien hecho, chicas! – las felicita Luna

- He tenido el privilegio de ver a las Sailor en acción, solo faltaría su amiga de fuego – comenta Urawa

- Sailor Mars esta de viaje por eso no esta aquí con nosotras, de lo contrario sin duda nos ayudaría- le dice Sailor Júpiter

- Debemos empujar a la cosa esa mientras esta congelada al estanque – dice Artemis

- Apurémonos antes de que se descongele- comenta Serenity

Pero cuando se acercaban al terminator de cabello plateado para empujarlo hacia el estanque de acero fundido, el hielo se rompe y el T-1000 se libera del ataque, rápidamente transforma sus manos en dos cuchillas puntiagudas con las que alcanza a herir en el hombro a Sailor Venus y Sailor Júpiter antes de que ellas logren apartarse del todo de su ataque, Sailor Mercury intenta repetir sus Burbujas Congelantes pero el T-1000 aun con su movimiento ralentizado por el frío de Mercurio, se arroja sobre ella y la da una patada en el estomago que lanza a la Senshi hacia atrás antes de que pudiera lanzar su ataque, a continuación toma a Serenity y Urawa de la garganta, Luna y Artemis se arrojan sobre el pero de un manotazo el de cabello plata se los quita de encima, mandándolos a volar.

- Luna…Luna ¿estas bien? – dice Artemis en el suelo ya

- Si… ¿y tu?-

- Si…tuvimos suerte de no caer nosotros al estanque…- dice Artemis

- Las chicas están heridas, ¿Qué haremos? – comenta Luna

- Es inútil – dice el T- 1000 y lanza a hacia atrás a Serenity y Urawa, los cuales caen cerca de donde estaba Sailor Mercury

- Maldición…- dice Sailor Júpiter desde el suelo, tomándose el hombro que sangraba

- ¿Están bien, amigas? – pregunta Sailor Venus que también estaba en el suelo y con uno de sus hombros sangrando

- Si…eso creo…- dice Sailor Mercury algo aturdida aun, en el suelo.

- Nosotros también… eso creo… - dice entrecortadamente Urawa

- Cof… Cof…lo mismo digo – replica Serenity

- ¡Miren! ¡Es la terminator!- exclama Sailor Júpiter que ya se había levantado y ayudado a sus amigas

- ¡Si que esta maltrecha..!- dice Venus al verla

- ¡Al suelo todo el mundo! –exclama Serenity

La ciborg caminaba con muchísima dificultad y apunta el lanza-granadas hacia el T-1000 y le dispara, pero este que ya había recuperado la temperatura normal de su cuerpo debido al calor que subía del pileton, transforma su cuerpo en una masa de metal liquido y se toma la forma de una laguna en el suelo justo antes de que el disparo le impacte, el cual pasa de largo y explota lejos de allí, a continuación comienza a recuperar rápidamente su apariencia normal y camina hacia ellos; la T-800 cae de rodillas al suelo y se sostiene con la mano.

- Contábamos con ese disparo, no puedo creer que lo esquivara…- dice Artemis, que ya estaba junto a los demás agrupados justo delante de la ciborg

- ¿¡Me buscabas a mi, monstruo de metal!?- exclama una voz familiar atrás de ellos

- ¡Serena! ¡Darien! ¿Qué hacen aquí?- exclama Serenity

- Lo siento mama, pero no podíamos quedarnos de brazos cruzados…- le responde su hija

- Así es, lo mismo digo yo – agrega Tuxedo Kamen

- El Cristal de Plata, ¡Entregamelo!- le ordena el T-1000 a Sailor Moon

- ¿Lo quieres? ¡Ven a por mí! ¡Aquí te espera Serena Tsukino! ¡Y soy una Sailor Scout que lucha por el amor y la justicia, soy Sailor Moon y te castigare en el nombre de la Luna! – exclama ella desafiando al T-1000

- ¡Serena! – exclaman todas las Sailors a la vez, que aun estaban en el suelo

- Sailor…Moon…- dice en voz baja la T-800 viendo desde el suelo a Sailor Moon

El T-1000 como respuesta corre hacia ellos e intenta arrojarse sobre Sailor Moon, pero Tuxedo Kamen se lo impide realizando un ataque que pocas veces había hecho.

- ¡Tuxedo, La Smoking Bomber!- exclama el y al hacerlo, lanza con sus manos una ráfaga de energía que parte en dos el torso del de cabello plata y lo empuja hacia atrás, dejándolo aturdido.

- Hasta aquí llegas, se acabo para ti…- le dice Sailor Moon al T-1000 y a continuación cierra los ojos, se concentra y junta sus manos cerca del broche de su pecho, el cuerpo de Sailor Moon comienza a levitar y el broche se abre, dejando salir el Cristal de Plata (el cual brillaba mucho y era una joya con forma de rosa), que flota entre sus manos.

- ¡Serena, cuidado!- le grita una de sus amigas

- ¡Cuidado al usar el Cristal de Plata! – agrega otra de ellas

- ¡Todos! ¡Cuidémosla, pongámonos junto a ella! – exclamo Serenity asombrada.

La terminator desde el suelo veía que el T-1000 aun estaba aturdido pero el torso se reconstruía rápidamente y también vio a Sailor Moon, de haber sido humana, podría jurarse que tenia ella una expresión de asombro en el rostro al ver el brillo y la belleza del Cristal de Plata… Sailor Júpiter la ayudo a levantarse y fue junto al resto al lado de Tuxedo Kamen y Sailor Moon.

El poder del Cristal de Plata termina de activarse y este emite un brillo aun más intenso el cual encandila al T-1000, quien debe cubrirse los ojos con una de sus manos, a continuación, del Cristal de Plata sale una fuerte rayo de energía luminosa que da de lleno en el terminator de cabello plateado, abriéndole de nuevo el torso en dos, pero el ataque continua hasta que el T-1000 es despedido hacia el borde de la plataforma y empujado fuera de la misma, cayendo directo al estanque de acero fundido.

En el mismo, el T-1000 pega manotazos intentando en vano salir del estanque, mientras que emite sonidos metálicos que serian como alaridos de dolor, a medida que sigue pegando manotazos el cuerpo del T-1000 va tomando las distintas apariencias de las personas que hirió y mato hasta que su cuerpo toma color metálico y se va deformando al ir ablandándose cada vez mas el metal liquido ante las altas temperaturas, pero en su rostro aun se distingue la expresión del rostro, mostrando dolor, el cuerpo va hundiéndose en el acero derretido hasta que finalmente se desintegra.

Arriba en la plataforma, Sailor Moon ya había guardado de nuevo el Cristal de Plata dentro del broche de su pecho y estaba exhausta debido al esfuerzo de usar la preciosa joya milenaria, Sailor Mercury y Sailor Venus la ayudaban a tenerse de pie junto con Tuxedo Kamen, aun así miro a ver como estaba la T-800.

- Digno de la futura reina de Tokyo Cristal y de la Tierra- comenta con admiración Serenity viendo a su hija.

- ¡Esplendido!- exclama Urawa sorprendido y admirado ante lo que acababa de presenciar.

- Serena ¿Estas bien? – le preguntan al mismo tiempo Tuxedo Kamen, Sailor Venus y Sailor Mercury

- Si, gracias – les dice Sailor Moon sonriéndoles

- Miren nuestras heridas, ¡Están curadas! – exclama Sailor Júpiter sorprendida mientras ayudaba a la T-800 a tenerse de pie.

- ¡Es cierto! ¡Es debido al poder del Cristal de Plata! – responde Artemis

- Cielos, como tu eres una maquina el poder del Cristal de Plata no tuvo efecto en ti, ¿Estas bien?– le dice Sailor Moon que ya estaba recuperándose poco a poco, a la terminator de pelo negro.

- Necesito unas vacaciones – le responde ella

- ¿Puedes andar sola ya?- le pregunta Sailor Júpiter a la ciborg

- Si, gracias…Mako – responde esta

- Esta bien – responde Júpiter algo sorprendida por la respuesta de la T-800

Todos se acercaron hacia el borde de la plataforma para asegurarse que el T-1000 efectivamente había sido eliminado.

- ¿Segura que puedes andar sola ya, Serena? – le pregunta Tuxedo Kamen

- Si, puedo. Gracias – le responde Sailor Moon sonriendo

- Parece que ahora si lo logramos – comenta Luna

- ¿Esta muerto? – pregunta Sailor Moon a la T-800 mirando hacia el estanque de abajo

- Destruido, buen trabajo Sailor Moon- responde la T-800

- Que bueno – le responde Sailor Moon con un rubor en sus mejillas, ya que al hablar así la ciborg se parecía mas a la autentica Rei.

- Bueno ¿y ahora? – pregunta Tuxedo Kamen

- ¿Se derretirá esto ahí dentro? – pregunta Sailor Moon, con la mochila con tenia el brazo robotico dentro, que le acababa de alcanzar su madre.

- Si, tíralo dentro – le contesta la terminator

- Adiós, cristal oscuro- dice Sailor Moon al sacar el brazo robotico de la mochila y lanzarlo al estanque de acero fundido.

- Y el chip también – dice también la ciborg, Serenity lo saca de uno de sus bolsillos y se lo da a su hija.

- Hasta nunca – dice Serena antes de lanzar también el chip al estanque

- Se termino, se acabo…- dice Sailor Mercury con alivio luego de que Sailor Moon arrojo el chip.

- No…aun queda otro chip…- responde la T-800 mirando a Sailor Mercury

- Pero… ¿Dónde? – responde Sailor Venus asombrada

-…y también debe ser destruido- continua diciendo la terminator mientras se toca su frente con el dedo índice, dando a entender que se estaba refiriendo a su propio chip.

- Cielos…- murmura Sailor Júpiter sorprendida igual que todos

- Ten, no puedo auto-destruirme. Debes bajarme hasta el acero- le dice la terminator a Serenity, acercándole un control con dos botones que accionaban unas cadenas que estaban allí cerca.

- No, no…- dice Sailor Moon alarmándose al ver que su madre toma el control y que la ciborg se dirige a tomar las cadenas.

- Lo siento Serena, lo siento…- dice la T-800

- ¡Noo, no habrá problema! Quédate con nosotros, ¡Quédate conmigo! – dice Sailor Moon intentando detener a la ciborg

- Debo marcharme – le responde la ciborg

- ¡No habrá problema! ¡No lo hagas! ¡Por favor, no te vayas!- le dice Sailor Moon con una expresión de dolor en el rostro.

- Tengo que irme, Serena – le responde la terminator apartando a Sailor Moon de delante suyo, para poder agarrar y acercar las cadenas que colgaban cerca

- ¡Noooo! no, espera ¡No tienes por que hacerlo!- grita Sailor Moon

- Lo siento – le responde la T-800

- ¡No, no lo hagas! ¡No te vayas!- le suplica Sailor Moon

- Esto tiene que terminar aquí…o yo seré el futuro– le responde la ciborg, con las cadenas en su mano ya

- ¡Te ordeno que no te vayas! ¡Te ordeno…que no…te vayas!- le dice Sailor Moon a la T-800, mientras que las lagrimas ya habían empezado a salir de sus ojos celestes y comenzaba a llorar.

La terminator la contempla y con su mano derecha acaricia la mejilla izquierda de Serena y con el dedo índice toca por donde caen las lagrimas.

- Ahora se por que lloran, pero eso es algo que nunca seré capaz de hacer- le dice la terminator a Serena

- No me importa si eres una maquina, yo…te quiero…- le dice Sailor Moon

- Yo también…te quiero, Serena…recuerda que tu aun tienes a Darien, a la autentica Rei, a tu madre y a tus amigas…- le contesta la terminator

Sin decir más, Sailor Moon y la terminator se funden en un abrazo ante la mirada atónita del resto, cuando ambas se desprenden del abrazo, Serenity le extiende una mano a la ciborg, en señal de admiración, la ciborg la acepta y le da la mano a Serenity, dándose ambas un apretón de manos.

- Tu has demostrado ser mas humana que mucha gente – le dice Tuxedo Kamen a la terminator, las Sailors, los gatos y Urawa estuvieron de acuerdo con el.

A continuación, la terminator se subió al gancho que colgaba de las cadenas, miro a Serenity, le indico que podía bajarla ya y se despidió de Sailor Moon y de todos.

Serenity acciono uno de los botones del control y las cadenas con la ciborg comenzaron a descender hacia el estanque de acero fundido, la ciborg miraba hacia el acero y hacia Sailor Moon a medida que seguía descendiendo, Serena se había abrazado a Darien quien correspondía su abrazo, ya que le dolía la partida de la ciborg, al haberse encariñado muchísimo con ella.

La T-800 siguió descendiendo lentamente hasta el acero hasta llegar a el, a continuación su cuerpo se fue hundiendo lentamente junto con las cadenas que seguían descendiendo ya que la ciborg aun se agarraba de ellas, arriba todos veían como la T-800 seguía hundiéndose en el acero, justo antes de que la mano derecha aun agarrada a las cadenas, se hundiera también en el metal derretido, la ciborg hizo con esta un gesto de aprobación a Serena como diciéndole "Suerte", hasta que finalmente se hundió del todo en el acero fundido y ya no pudo verse nada de la terminator, dentro del acero derretido su vista electrónica parpadeo hasta que se apago…

Serena seguía abrazada a Darien y lloraba aun al ver que "Rei" se había marchado ya, las chicas, los gatos y Urawa estaban aun shockeados y sensibles aun, mientras que Serenity comenzaba a pensar para si misma.

-(pensamientos de Serenity)_ El futuro desconocido se nos echa encima, me enfrento a el, por primera vez, con esperanza. Porque si una maquina, una terminator…es capaz de aprender lo que vale una vida humana…nosotros los humanos, quizá también- _

-0-

**Bueno así llegamos al final de mi primer fic, esperen nomas que aun falta un epilogo que escribiré, gracias muchas gracias a todos los que se toman el tiempo de leer este fanfic, especialmente gracias a Azumideblack por ayudarme con algunas ideas, a pesar de que ya vi la película miles de veces, la cosa cambia cuando los personajes cambian, no es lo mismo el joven Jhon Connor que Sailor Moon, tampoco es lo mismo el grandote Arnold Schwarzenegger que la bella Rei Hino, ni Sarah Connor que la reina Serenity y cuando escribia el final se me formo un nudo en la garganta jaja XD. **

**A enumerar los personajes en cada capitulo y lo de la expresión "Gran Kami", aprendí de leer a Leonor de Eboli.**

**Como pueden ver ahora me dedicare a escribir el segundo fic, que será la precuela de esta historia y por ende, adaptación de la primer película de Terminator, y no descarto adaptar también las otras dos películas, la 3 y la 4. **

**Sin mas, cuídense mucho y hasta la próxima! :) **


	11. Epilogo

**Epilogo **

Ya había pasado poco más de un año después de volar Dark Cristal y vencer al T-1000 y ningún otro terminator había sido enviado del futuro ya, lo que indicaba que ya no habría mas terminators y el bien había ganado, pero nuevos enemigos seguían apareciendo y también nuevas Sailors Senshis aliadas.

La chica de pelo negro y ojos morados estaba sola en su habitación y pensaba, pensaba sobre los sueños que tenía, ella soñaba con un futuro apocalíptico y regido por las maquinas, pero ella estaba al tanto de los acontecimientos que sucedieron hace poco mas de un año, mientras ella estaba estudiando en Inglaterra, sabia también que sus amigas habían vencido…lo que la perturbaba era: ¿Por qué entonces ella seguía teniendo esos sueños, si la amenaza de las maquinas estaba ya superada? A eso se sumaban otros sueños apocalípticos relacionados con los enemigos que estaban actualmente enfrentando y con una nueva gran maldad que amenazaba la Tierra, en este sueño a diferencia del otro, no había maquinas pero esa gran maldad destruía el planeta, mientras seguía concentrada en sus pensamientos, la chica siente que alguien llega al escuchar el sonido de palmas, comprueba que su uniforme de doncella del templo shintoista en donde vivía, estuviera bien arreglado y salió a ver quien había llegado.

- Serena, eras tu, hola – dice la joven de pelo negro al ver quien había llegado

- Rei, ¡holaa! – saluda efusivamente la rubia de coletas a su amiga

- No es necesaria tanta efusividad, Serena tonta. De cuenta que no me hubieras visto en muchos años – le contesta Rei

- Cierto, lo siento, jaja – responde esta

- ¿Aun extrañas a esa terminator con mi apariencia física? – pregunta Rei

- Si, a veces…- responde Serena

- Serena…ella no era humana, era una maquina y era imposible que pudiera sentir alguna emoción, cuando ella te dijo que te quería ¿lo creiste? – replica Rei a Serena

- Si, es lo más parecido a una hermana mayor, que he tenido…- le contesta Serena con nostalgia

- Serena…me tienes a mí, yo si soy humana y te quiero, nunca lo olvides – le dice Rei a Serena, sonriéndole

- Lo se gracias Rei – contesta esta, acto seguido se abraza con Rei, quien corresponde a su abrazo.

- ¿Y tu madre? – pregunta Rei

- Se comunica conmigo a menudo, debe esconderse de la policía, ya que la buscan por haber explotado Dark Cristal – responde Serena

- Y también a nosotras las Sailors nos buscan ya que la ayudamos, bueno a mi no por que yo no estaba, pero debido a que la terminator con mi apariencia también ayudo a volar Dark Cristal, yo también puedo tener algún problema, ya me paso una vez…- dice Rei

- Es verdad, pero nuestra reputación no importa tanto, con tal de evitar que el mundo del futuro se convierta en un matadero, y nosotras lo hicimos eso es lo mas importante – responde Serena

- ¡Bieeeen, Serena! ¡Empiezas a madurar!- exclama Rei bromeando

- Eres mala Rei – se lamenta Serena

- Bueno bueno, sabes que solo bromeaba jaja – le contesta Rei

- Luna nos dijo que nos íbamos a juntar todas aquí en tu templo, ya que debíamos investigar sobre los tales cazadores de la muerte – dice Serena

- Es verdad, es nuestro deber y misión vencerlos – responde Rei

- Exacto –

- Ven pasa, mi abuelo iba a preparar algo de te, ¿quieres tomar? – invita Rei a Serena

- ¡Claro, seguro!- acepta Serena gustosa la invitación de su amiga

Luego Serena y Rei entraron al templo y se dispusieron a tomar el te mientras esperaban que sus amigas Ami, Mako, Mina y los gatos, llegaran.

_ El futuro no esta escrito, el futuro es el que nosotros hacemos_

**FIN… ¿O TAL VEZ NO?**

**Ahora si es el final del fic, los personajes y la franquicia de Sailor Moon pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi y la franquicia de Terminator pertenece a James Cameron. **

**Los enemigos que se encontraban enfrentando ahora eran los de la tercer temporada de la serie de anime y esa gran maldad es la Dama 9, creo que ya no me quedo nada mas por agregar, asi que ahora si me despido y les recomiendo que lean mi segundo fic, ya comenzare a escribirlo. Hasta la vista, baby!**


End file.
